Y valió la pena
by kaoricat
Summary: Todo inicio gracias a esa "insignificante respuesta" - Me estaba preguntando cómo sería hacerte el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Hace algún tiempo no visitaba la página, pero ahora estoy devuelta y voy a subir una historia, que realmente es una adaptación de una novela que leí hace un buen tiempo, los personajes no me pertenecen y desgraciadamente la historia tampoco. Aclaro lo anterior para que no piensen que estoy haciendo un plagio. Comencemos.

Capítulo 1

Seis de la tarde y el trabajo no podía ser mas agotador, entre selección de telas y futuros accesorios Kagome Higurashi se lamentaba rediseñando uno de sus mejores bosquejos para el cual, accidentalmente su entrañable amiga y costurera, Sango Makemoto estropeo las telas destinadas a ese exquisito modelo, siendo aparente que Kagome volviera a utilizar su creatividad para adaptar otro tipo de telas al diseño. Por si fuera poco, en las oficinas principales los distribuidores de la firma estaban exasperados por tal imprevisto.

Horas después la joven terminó su día de tra­bajo y volvió a su lujoso apartamento de Tokio, más cansada que nunca.

Con un aire de fastidio, entro a su departamento no sin antes saludar a su fiel gato multicolor Buyo echando sobre el sillón del recibidor su pequeño maletín. Ya un poco somnolienta se quitó sus botas de tacón alto y camino rumbo al amplio sofá color marfil recostándose tratando de disfrutar su minuto de tranquilidad.

No era la primera vez que terminaba exhausta luego de un día como esos, después de todo siempre había soñado con eso desde que ingreso a la academia de diseño en Osaka, pare­cía que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, ahora era tan reconocida y admirada como una estrella de Hollywood y poseía una cuantiosa fortuna.

Con toda la fama y el renombre, en la tranquilidad de su "hogar" se sentía particularmente sola. Ignoraba qué era, tal vez la soledad y el frío invierno estaban haciendo sus estragos.

Kagome era delgada, alta y con un cuerpo estilizado, su cabello era negro como la noche y tan largo que llegaba a su cintura, su cara era todavía la de una joven adolescente con unos vivaces ojos chocolates portadores de una mirada alegre e inocente. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios eran perfectos y rosados. A sus veintiseis años, la joven lucía sofisticada y elegante en contraste con su llamativa y alegre esencia. Por lo menos, Inuyasha afirmaba que era así.

Inuyasha… Kagome suspiro evocando a su jefe sonriendo con tranquilidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Inuyasha Tashio le había ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar como diseñadora de su casa de modas? Ya hacía más de cinco años.

Aunque en ese entonces ella era joven e inexperta con tan solo veinte años estaba recién salida de la escuela de modas en Osaka egresada con el premio a la excelencia por terminar su licenciatura un año antes de lo previsto. No obstante con todo y su precipitada promoción, se sentía aterrada por ese hombre imponente dueño del imperio Textiles Tashio.

Luego de un tremendo esfuerzo logro aplicar para entrevistarse con él, y el día previsto para la cita ella se presento radiante y con una mirada de convicción que en cuanto cuando entro en la elegante oficina, se esfumo dejándola insegura y con los nervios de punta. Aun recordaba su primera impresión de aquel hombre refinado con mirada de oro y actitud indiferente.

—Y Bien, muéstreme lo que puede hacer, señorita — le dijo a Kagome en actitud atrevida y con una sonrisa cínica como si tratara de apabullarla — No muerdo.

Sin perder el tiempo, ella saco de su portafolio todos sus bosquejos sin mirar los ojos de aquel hombre, sintiendo un profundo temblor en todo su cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos y Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que enfrentar la reacción del magnate, y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con la expresión impasible y mas vacía que jamás había visto. Luego de esto Tashio asintió sin alguna palabra de por medio, recostándose en su enorme silla como tratando de despacharla.

— ¿Experiencia? —preguntó monótonamente sin posar sus ojos en la chica.

— Pues yo… estudie en… en la escuela de diseño de esta ciudad — habló balbuceando tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz — He trabajado en… la hilandería para pagar mis estudios y pues… tengo un amplio conocimiento sobre los procesos que involucran la elaboración de diversas telas… - continúo con un poco mas de confianza - Mi padre trabajo en una textilera en mi pueblo.

— ¿Cuál es su pueblo? — preguntó Tashio.

— Kochi —respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió nuevamente, esperando a que ella continuara, tal vez algo le había interesado en esa extraña conversación.

— Como puede ver, no tengo mucha experiencia en el ramo del diseño, al menos no laboralmente. — murmuró Kagome — Siempre he querido diseñar. Señor Tashio, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad, se daría cuenta que puedo hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Los ojos de la muchacha se encendieron, recuperando la convicción que recientemente había perdido.

— Se que será difícil, porque hay demasiada competencia y yo soy una simple egresada pero yo se que puedo, le prometo que no lo defraudaré. Mi pasión es diseñar y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, diseñaré la ropa más original y de alta calidad por el precio mas bajo, es mas, trabajare…

—Un mes — dijo Tashio interrumpiéndola. En seguida clavo la mirada en Kagome echándose hacia adelante — Solamente tiene un mes para demostrarme que merece estar aquí sin importar el ritmo de trabajo ni las horas que ello conlleve. – puntualizo sin decir mas.

Inuyasha mencionó un sueldo increíble, y luego despidió a la joven con un leve gesto fijando la atención en sus papeles. En ese tiempo Tashio era un hombre casado, con el paso de diez años su esposa falleció a causa de una enfermedad pulmonar. Como era de esperarse fuertes rumores rondaron acerca de la trágica noticia, pero Kagome los ignoraba. Ella no creía que la falta de atención hacia su esposa hubiera empeorado su salud y eso fue lo único que opino al respecto alegando que él no parecía ser esa clase de hombre, con todo y su ajetreada vida, no creía que él hubiera permitido tal situación, además el aun conservaba una fotografía de su esposa en su escritorio.

De alguna manera ese comentario llegó a oídos de Inuyasha y a la semana siguiente, la buscó en la cafetería de la empresa con el supuesto de informarse sobre cómo iban las cosas con su actual cargo.

— Creo que lo voy a hacerlo inmensamente rico — afirmo a Tashio con una amplia sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

— Ya soy inmensamente rico —respondió Inuyasha.

— Si es así, entonces ya no lo haré rico… - bromeo muy tranquilamente como si su respuesta pudiera ser cierta.

Inuyasha sonrió apenas escucho el comentario. Increíblemente era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía sonreír desde la muerte de su esposa. La señora Tashio era una mujer muy bella, distinguida y amable, lo cual hacia el perfecto contraste para ese hombre bronceado e increíblemente bien parecido. Desde que Kikyo Tashio falleció, Inuyasha se dedico a multiplicar su fortuna y su genio se hizo legendario. Pasaba más tiempo en la planta que en su oficina, y se dedico a la tarea de agregar unas cuantas plantas más a la nómina de Textiles Tashio. Sin embargo, todo ese empeño termino por desgastarlo no solo física sino psicológicamente. A pesar de que su melena plateada lucía impecable, eran evidentes las sombras que enmarcaban sus ojos. Inclusive lucía más imponente e indiferente que nunca. Algunos decían que el señor Tashio estaba a punto de hacerse multimillonario y no era de esperarse, ya que Inuyasha perseguía apoderarse de todo el mercado de la moda, desfalcando a cuanto competidor tratara de superarle.

Sólo Kagome parecía darse cuenta de la realidad en la que aquel hombre estaba sumido. Su carácter fuerte y huraño denotaban lo solitario y triste en que realmente se a había convertido. Eventualmente él y Kagome intercambiaban comentarios cuando coincidían en el ascensor o en la cafetería. La muchacha recordaba una ocasión en particular cuando los ojos de Inuyasha la buscaron hasta encontrarla. Con paso firme y una humeante taza de café en manos, se acercó a la mesa de Kagome y se sentó junto a ella y su amiga Ayame, parecía como si los tres fueran simples trabajadores de la empresa, más que aquel hombre fuera dueño de la misma.

— ¿Cómo va todo, señorita Futura Diseñadora Famosa? —le preguntó a Kagome con una sonrisa divertida.

Kagome rió y le dijo que todo estaba perfecto, que próximamente la revista Fashion Success publicaría un artículo sobre Textiles Tashio. Al mismo tiempo, Ayame se fue tan pronto como terminó su café sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Dije algo inapropiado? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia donde Ayame se había ido.

— Creo que se fue en busca protección. No es común que el dueño de la empresa donde eres subordinado se dirija tan amenamente a sus empleados —explicó Kagome con cierta gracia.

— Tú no te has ido — observó Inuyasha.

— Claro — siguió diciendo — Yo no me siento desprotegida. Además aquí trabajo.

Inuyasha rió entre dientes y después dio un sorbo a su café.

— Por cierto, las diseñadoras principales te elogia. Me han comentado que tus bocetos son magníficos y originales, además de que añades descripciones sobre las telas y el color que los diseños pueden tener.

— Me elogian demasiado… pero ya que es así, espero recibir un aumento de diez mil dólares por año como incentivo para mantenerlas de buen humor —le dijo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Realmente no entendía de donde habían salido esas palabras, algo le decía que tanta confianza no era buena.

— Atrevida, ¿eh? — preguntó Inuyasha.

— Solo un poco… — respondió sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Tashio negó con la cabeza en medio de una nueva risa, hasta entonces desconocida para ella

—Incorregible – sentenció el apuesto hombre mientras terminaba su café.

Kagome lo miró, parecía tan formal y sombrío que se vio forzada a bajar la mirada inmediatamente, pensando que tal vez si debió de haberse escabullido junto con Ayame en busca de protección ante tan imponente hombre.

Después de ese día Inuyasha se propuso tomar café con Kagome de vez en cuando. Posteriormente salieron a comer y hablaron bastante. En una de tantas pláticas ella le pregunto si tenía familia. Por supuesto Inuyasha contesto educadamente pero con acentuada dureza que ese tema no le agradaba.

— Los Recuerdos duelen, ¿no es así? — le preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado y preguntó:

— Perdón, ¿cómo dices?

Kagome lo miro con compasión y respondió:

— La extraña, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha pareció leer la mente de la muchacha durante el largo minuto, luego la arrogancia se disipó lentamente.

— La extraño muchísimo — admitió Inuyasha con una leve y fugaz sonrisa—. Era la criatura más adorable que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera. Generosa, tímida – Inuyasha suspiró profundamente a la vez que su cara se ensombrecía—. Algunas mujeres pueden destruir a un hombre con cada palabra. Pero Kikyo me hacía sentir enteramente hombre cada vez que me miraba. Nos casamos porque era necesario conservar los negocios de la familia. Pero con el tiempo comenzamos a amarnos con desesperación —Inuyasha miró a Kagome — Sí, la echo de menos.

Kagome le sonrió.

— Usted tuvo suerte – contesto sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Suerte?

— Algunas personas viven sin siquiera conmover o ser conmovidos emocionalmente por otro ser humano. Amar y ser amado a cambio debe ser maravilloso. Y usted ha vivido así durante diez años – respondió tranquilamente transmitiendo algo que Inuyasha no tuvo palabras para describir.

Los ojos de Inuyasha buscaron los de Kagome. Luego el hombre bajó la mirada.

— No lo había visto de ese modo — dijo pensativamente

Mientras Tashio todavía pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho, Kagome cambió por completo de tema, y le habló acerca de cierta confusión ridícula que había tenido lugar en la sección de corte esa misma tarde.

Era lamentable que él y Kikyo no hubieran podido tener hijos, tal vez eso lo hubiera ayudado a sentirse menos solo. Sin embargo Kagome sabía que ella tal vez podría aligerar ese pesar; tenían un mundo de cosas en común, desde el amor por el ballet y el teatro hasta la música clásica y el arte. Kagome veía en él a un mentor, pero también a un amigo, tutor y protector. Inuyasha nunca intentó seducirla. Él simplemente estudió a los pocos pretendientes que tuvo Kagome durante todos esos años y le dio su consejo, con respecto a los hombres con los que salía.

Si Kagome debía trabajar hasta tarde, Inuyasha la acompañaba a su casa. Y cuando consideró que la joven ya estaba lista para algo grande, le encontró un empleo como diseñadora principal en una de las más importantes casas de modas de Tokio.

Inuyasha le ayudo de diversas maneras, dándole iniciativa, regaños y lecciones que contribuyeron a que Kagome llegara a la cima más pronto de lo esperado. Fue todo tan rápido como su decisión de estudiar Diseño de modas y graduarse todo al mismo tiempo en que encontró trabajo al lado de un líder nato, como lo era Inuyasha Tashio.

Aun cuando Kagome no quería recordar su niñez, Inuyasha era la única persona a quien le había hablado de ello. Él era especial y el único amigo verdadero que Kagome tenía desde que había dejado Kochi. Poco tiempo después de llegar a Tokio, se sintió tranquila al saber que Inuyasha tenía un apartamento en la ciudad.

Kagome estaba tan sumergida evocando recuerdos, que apenas logro despertar a la realidad gracias al tercer timbre del teléfono. Se acercó a la negra mesa de centro y levantó el auricular.

— ¿Hola? — murmuró mientras bostezaba.

— Vaya, ¿Qué clase de día has tenido? — dijo Inuyasha un tanto divertido — Ponte algo bonito y ven a cenar conmigo al Shikon.

Kagome sintió que revivía.

— ¡No hemos ido allí desde hace meses! Me muero de ganas de probar el mousse de chocolate – contesto alegremente, saboreando como niña chiquita el suculento postre.

— ¿Paso por ti dentro de media hora? — preguntó Inuyasha con impaciencia—. Tengo que tomar el vuelo de las once para París, y no tendremos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que el estrés y el trabajo excesivo pueden provocar úlceras gástricas? — le preguntó Kagome exasperada.

— Si, doctora. De cualquier manera, esas úlceras tendrán que esperar — le contestó Inuyasha — Media hora.

— No puedo creerlo — murmuró la joven mientras se ponía un vestido de encajes purpura con un profundo escote en V y una abertura lateral. Inuyasha Tashio era un poderoso ejecutivo y además millonario, pero no acostumbraba a delegar responsabilidades. Si un trato debía cerrarse, él se encargaba de cerrarlo. Si existía un problema de relaciones laborales en una de sus plantas, él era el encargado de negociar. Si se realizaban innovaciones, él las veía personalmente. Se obligaba a trabajar forzosamente, una costumbre que había conservado desde aquellas primeras y horribles semanas después de la muerte de Kikyo. No se detenía un solo instante; no descansaba nunca. Parecía como si temiera detenerse, porque si lo hiciera, tendría que pensar y eso no le agradaría. Era mucho lo que debía olvidar.

Kagome estaba vestida cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. La joven atendió al llamado y contuvo el aliento al ver a Inuyasha vestido de etiqueta, realmente nunca se acostumbraría a verlo tan elegante.

Inuyasha podía ser el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer, con su cabello platinado y sus ojos dorados, piel bronceada, y un físico musculoso envidiable por cualquier modelo. Quizá si Kagome fuera una libertina de lo peor, si no hubiera tenido pésimas experiencias con los hombres, y si no tuviera que recordar su primer amor de la adolescencia, se hubiese enamorado de Inuyasha Tashio. Como siempre, ella sabía el efecto que Inuyasha causaba en todas las mujeres que tenían la fortuna de mirarlo. Ya había visto caer rendidas ante los encantos del magnate, a miles de señoritas que terminaban rechazadas por imponente caballero. Realmente ella no quería unirse a la fila de las rechazadas en la enorme lista de infortunadas damas. Inuyasha se mantenía como el viudo mas codiciado de todo el país y parecía que no quería correr el riesgo de un compromiso emocional al que lo llevaría su relación con una sola mujer. Kagome prefería mil veces su estatus de amiga y confidente.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban ocupadísimos examinando el bello cuerpo de la muchacha.

— Encantadora —dijo sonriente —. ¿Nos vamos?

— Por favor, muero de hambre — le dijo Kagome mientras entraban en el ascensor e Inuyasha presionaba el botón hacia la planta baja — Hace mucho que no ansiaba probar bocado como ahora.

— Eso parece — le dijo con desaprobación mientras la miraba escuetamente, apoyado contra la barandilla — ¿Por qué demonios no dejas esa dieta y haces que la carne retorne a tus huesos?

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! — le dijo Kagome repentinamente enfadada —. ¡Se necesitaría sólo un silbido para que vayas como perro directo al gimnasio!

Inuyasha se acercó a la joven con una mirada intensa y particular.

— Crees que no estoy en forma, ¿no? — preguntó sarcásticamente tomando las manos de Kagome y posicionándolas en sus anchos hombros — Dime si no estoy en forma. Dímelo.

Fue como descubrir un buen vino donde ella esperaba encontrar sólo agua. La joven nunca había notado la amplitud y firmeza de ese pecho y esos hombros, tampoco se había dado cuenta del atrayente aroma de tabaco mezclado con loción. Mucho menos había fisgoneado en la perfección de su boca, o en lo penetrante que lucía su mirada. Tal vez había sido mejor no averiguarlo, y sin quererlo las manos de Kagome se mantuvieron como autómatas sobre la fina tela del traje tratando de traspasar hasta sus definidos músculos.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Inuyasha con una voz desconocida e intrigante para la joven.

— Yo... nunca dude de tu físico — logró articular castigándose mentalmente por haberlo dudado.

Lo miró directo a los ojos sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía mientras sus miradas parecían indagar en lo mas profundo de sus almas, descubriendo rasgos y nuevas emociones tan intimidantes que parecían irreales.

Les llevó varios segundos reaccionar y caer en cuenta de que el ascensor estaba en la planta baja y con la puerta abierta de par en par.

Mas incomoda que nunca, Kagome logró salir del ascensor completamente turbada para así dirigirse fuera del edificio donde esperaba el Mercedez C63 AMG blanco de su acompañante; Myoga, el chofer, aguardaba pacientemente frente al volante.

— ¿Acaso Myoga nunca tiene vacaciones? — preguntó tratando de disipar la presión mientras subían al automóvil.

— Hace tiempo que no. Mi horario de trabajo es 24/7 los 365 días del año —respondió Inuyasha mientras miraba su fino reloj.

— Nunca me acostumbraré a este coche — dijo Kagome suspirando, mientras reclinaba la cabeza contra el cómodo asiento de cuero.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Inuyasha brevemente.

— ¡No! , bueno… muy pocas personas están acostumbradas a viajar en un carro como este... blanco además — contestó mientras reía nerviosamente.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia la joven, colocando el brazo detrás del asiento, sus ojos brillaban enigmáticamente y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Inuyasha con extrema lentitud.

Kagome percibió ese brillo peculiar en la mirada de Tashio. ¿Por qué de pronto Inuyasha se mostraba tan intrigante? Cómo si aquella pregunta tuviera un doble sentido

—Nada... creo. Excepto que me siento como en exhibición cada vez que subo en él. Eso es todo.

—Deberías estar en exhibición, Kagome – comento intensificando su mirada leonina, como si se tratara de cazar una presa.

Algo en la manera en que Inuyasha pronunció su nombre hizo que sintiera un delicioso hormigueo en la espalda.

— ¿Lo dices porque soy rica y famosa ahora, quieres decir? – rió brevemente burlándose de sus propias palabras.

La respuesta de la joven pareció no satisfacer a Inuyasha. Algo en su cara y en su mirada había cambiado.

— No, de ninguna manera, aunque no necesitas usar ese tono de pequeña Señorita Nadie de Kochi conmigo. Sabes perfectamente lo que eres y lo que has logrado. Además que eres una mujer muy hermosa — le dijo con ese tono duro y sincero, característico en él.

Kagome se sintió agradecida por estar en la oscuridad de la noche, de lo contrario sería muy evidente su sonrojo y la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la intensa mirada que Inuyasha le otorgaba.

— Maldito tráfico de ciudad — vociferó Inuyasha ante la impaciencia. Nuevamente se dirigió hacia la joven con una actitud de sorpresa digna de un Oscar — No me digas que ningún hombre te ha dicho eso antes, temo que no soy el único – agrego mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Kagome, recorriendo cada centímetro del mismo con aprobación, tomándola desprevenida, al sentirse ¿seducida?

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? — preguntó ella en un murmullo deseando llegar pronto al restaurante.

Los ojos oscuros de Inuyasha se encontraron con los de Kagome.

— Me estaba preguntando cómo sería hacerte el amor.

Listo, capitulo uno terminado. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Realmente no quisiera tener problemas con esto de que la historia no es mía. Como ya comente al inicio aunque la historia ni los personajes son míos quisiera terminar de hacer esta adaptación. Claro de ustedes depende eso. Si están interesados en saber quién escribió esta maravillosa historia con gusto les diré.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hola nuevamente! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que Kagome esperaba escuchar. Tan pronto como esas palabras fueron dichas, se sintió aturdida y desorientada. Por su parte, Inuyasha no tenía palabras para describir la expresión de su acompañante, quien lucia ruborizada y alterada, pareciera como si fuese a entrar en una especie de shock.

—Dios mío, qué expresión — murmuró riendo entre dientes mientras volvía a recostar la espalda sobre el cómodo asiento — Nunca pensé que ese comentario te afectara tanto.

Kagome lo miro a la defensiva un poco sorprendida

— Pues como puedes ver, realmente me afectó y mucho. ¿Quién crees que soy? — preguntó con tono áspero.

Inuyasha la miró.

— Ahórrate tu escenita… Voy a tener suficientes de esas a mi regreso de París y no me apetece ganarme unas patrocinadas por ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kagome

— Tsubaki – contesto rápidamente con los labios tensos.

En cuanto escucho ese nombre, Kagome bufó exasperada. Realmente no debería importarle la vida sentimental de Inuyasha y mucho menos sus encuentros con su amante Tsubaki. Sin embargo, ya hace tiempo había leído la relación que mantenían en las columnas de chismes y no era de esperarse que mas tarde Inuyasha las presentara. El encuentro no fue muy grato, a juzgar por Kagome quien solo contestaba en monosílabos cada pregunta que la despampanante morena ojiazul le dirigía. No era de extrañarse que Inuyasha, a sus treinta y siete años tan atractivo como viril, estuviese interesado en una mujer de esa clase.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kagome tratando de disimular sus sentimientos.

— Piensa que nuestra separación es momentánea — dijo Inuyasha brevemente— No deja de fastidiarme alegando que se siente sola y necesita mi compañía. Para nada, ¡Necesita la compañía de mi billetera, los autos de lujo y las joyas de mi familia!

— Tal vez si te extraña de verdad — contesto sintiendo pena por la pobre mujer que ya no era de interés para Inuyasha.

— Extraña el Mercedes, querida, no a mí — dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

— ¿Era agradable en la cama? — preguntó Kagome sin siquiera recapacitar sus palabras.

— ¿El Mercedes o yo? —respondió Inuyasha disimulando su enojo.

— Creo que Tsubaki extraña tu calidez — le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de evadir su respuesta.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha sonreían en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Crees que sería cálido?

— No lo se, yo solo estoy especulando — dijo la joven rápidamente —. ¿Así que huyes de Tsubaki? – agrego sonriente.

— ¿De nuevo estas especulando? — intuyó Inuyasha sarcásticamente – No es divertido.

— Tal vez para ti no lo sea — respondió burlonamente — No es mi culpa que tu lista de conquistas sea interminable. Deberías contratar una secretaria que ordene cronológicamente cada amorío tuyo con todo y su currículum. Te vendría muy bien.

— Qué graciosa. Me encanta que mi vida privada te divierta tanto — le contestó Inuyasha con voz fría.

— Espero que a ti la mía no te parezca divertida – respondió tentativamente

Inuyasha sonrió y clavo su mirada al frente.

— Tú no tienes una vida amorosa Kagome

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – contesto notablemente sorprendida.

— A veces me gusta hurgar en la vida de las personas y tu eres una de ellas, pequeña — dijo misteriosamente — Se que no andas brincando de cama en cama.

La joven lo miró con enojo e impotencia.

— ¡Tal vez yo también pueda hurgar en la vida de las personas!

— No necesitas hurgar. Lo tienes todo al alcance de tu mano — afirmo con elocuencia escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa — ¿Qué quieres saber? Pregúntame, así te ahorraras la molestia de contratar un detective particular.

— Disfrutaría tanto preguntándote algo que de verdad te haga transpirar de la vergüenza – contestó molesta.

— Continua, querida — alentó con una sonrisa.

Inspeccionando el amplio e imponente pecho de Inuyasha, Kagome se aventuro a ponerlo en evidencia.

— Seguramente las haces pedazos — murmuró altiva pero con los nervios a flor de piel.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

— ¿En qué posición crees que les gustaré más? — preguntó con toda inocencia queriéndole seguir el juego.

El rubor invadió a la Kagome comenzando por las mejillas, siguiendo por la garganta hasta terminar por fin en el pronunciado escote del vestido. Inuyasha la observaba atentamente curioso por su repentina reacción. Realmente estaba complacido.

— En lugar de ir a cenar, debería llevarte a ver ciertas películas prohibidas —murmuró Inuyasha — Temo que necesites unas cuantas lecciones.

Cuando Kagome quiso contraatacar, Inuyasha tomó su mano y la beso con delicadeza. La acción de por si le resulto inesperada y agradable dejándola sin aliento, ocasionando que el corazón de Kagome latiera desbocadamente.

Inuyasha la miraba todo el tiempo como si la evaluara minuciosamente dándose el lujo de sonreír mentalmente.

— Dijiste que podría ser cálido — murmuró Inuyasha, acercándola sutilmente hacia él, impregnando cada palabra con una voz acariciante y seductora — Quizá así sea. Quizá por eso nunca he tenido queja alguna. ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

Kagome temblaba ante el alcance que ese cuerpo atrayente ejercía sobre ella. Lo miró y ya no pudo retirar la mirada. De pronto tuvo miedo.

— Pequeña cobarde — murmuró Inuyasha — ¿Realmente me tienes miedo?

— Tengo hambre — respondió Kagome mintiendo.

— ¿De mí? — le preguntó en tono de broma.

Kagome apartó la mano y se alejo de él tan pronto como pudo, se sentía enojada y frustrada por su debilidad, era como estar indefensa y su merced.

— Incorregible — le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa — ¿Pensaste que te haría el amor delante de Myoga y en un lugar como este?

— Myoga ha sido entrenado para no mirar, además el lugar… — se interrumpió a tiempo antes de aceptar lo que su imaginación consideraba memorable en tan lujoso lugar — Como sea, no me gusta que te burles de mí.

— No puedo evitarlo; te acercas a la carnada tan dulcemente, a veces hacer salir al demonio que llevo dentro — dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que sus ojos seguían atentos —¿Nunca te has preguntado durante todos estos años qué clase de amante soy?

Kagome se apartó y luego bajó la mirada.

— Desgraciadamente, sí — afirmo porque no tenía la costumbre de mentirle.

— Entonces… — insistió Inuyasha — ¿Qué opinas?

Kagome ruborizo nuevamente mirándolo con una timidez desconocida.

— …Que eres muy apasionado —contestó luego de un minuto de silencio.

— ¿Sólo eso? — continuó insistiendo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tierno — dijo en un suspiro mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Inuyasha — Paciente.

— ¿Exigente no?

— ¿Lo eres? —preguntó Kagome intrigada.

— Eso depende de con quien esté — respondió Inuyasha — pero también puedo ser paciente.

— ¿Cómo... cómo quieres que sea la mujer que está contigo? — preguntó Kagome sin aliento.

Con una mirada intensa, Inuyasha le demostró toda la emoción que emanaba de él. Sin quererlo su conversación se había reducido a murmullos, como si la complicidad se hiciera presente.

— El Shikon, señor — dijo Myoga interrumpiendo la muda comunicación.

Myoga detuvo el coche frente al restaurante. Kagome suspiró aliviada de que su pregunta no fuera respondida ya que de alguna manera se sentía abatida por haberla siquiera planteado. Pensó que se había dejado llevar por los juegos sucios de Inuyasha que intentaban alborotar sus hormonas.

— Tal vez sería conveniente hablar luego de mi regreso de París — comento mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto — Tengo algo en mente que nos beneficiaría a los dos.

— Muy bien, entonces porque no me adelantas un poco de que se trata —dijo Kagome con tono burlón — No me digas que quieres un nuevo guardarropa con un estilo moderno e innovador pero elegante a la vez, que haga juego con este automóvil. Si es así, deberías permitirme sacarte nuevas medidas para que a tu regreso solo elijas las prendas que deseas vestir. – continuo rápidamente para zafarse de lo que fuera que Inuyasha tenía planeado cuando regresara.

— ¡Maldición! — se echó a reír divertido — Debo confesar que la parte de tomarme las medidas me agrada bastante, eres demasiado tentadora – acepto como tomando en cuenta la idea mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kagome – ¡Vamos a comer antes de que te muerda!

La cena transcurrió amenamente, Kagome degustando su aperitivo e Inuyasha degustándola a ella. Se podría decir que el magnetismo que surgió entre ellos había cobrado mayor intensidad.

Luego de un rato, el postre llego y con ello aumento la curiosidad de Kagome por saber que demonios le sucedía a Inuyasha. Pareciera que esa noche en particular estaba destinada a sufrir ante los constantes comentarios del atento caballero. Llego un momento en que la joven no pudo soportar mas aquella ardiente mirada.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – pregunto simplemente.

— Me recuerdas a un duende — murmuró Inuyasha ausente — Carita traviesa, ojos pícaros, boca pequeña y perfecta. Parece como si no pertenecieras a este mundo, y acabo de notarlo.

— Me describes como si fuera una niña, y realmente no lo soy —le recordó Kagome

— Yo no dije que eras una niña — repitió Inuyasha con suavidad; la mirada se hizo más intensa — Eso ya lo había notado.

— Aunque tal vez me veas así porque ya estas bastante grandecito, ya casi te despides de los treintas — le dijo con serio tono burlón — Es posible que con la edad las personas se fijen mas en otras cosas. Claro si la salud se los permite…

— Demonios — gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Cállate!

El tono de voz distaba mucho de los susurros seductores de minutos antes, y a pesar de que Inuyasha lucía serio e indiferente, se podía percibir la ira que sintió ante aquel comentario. Su autocontrol pronto tocaría fondo.

Jamás había visto a Inuyasha de esa manera, con mirada recia, mandíbula tensa y actitud amenazante. Fue tan inesperado que silenció a Kagome de inmediato. Siempre bromeaba con Inuyasha y muchas veces el objeto de broma fue su edad, generalmente el reía y no hacía mas por el asunto, sin embargo esta vez Kagome había herido el ego de Inuyasha profundamente.

— Inuyasha, sólo estaba bromeando. No te enojes conmigo — dijo con suavidad.

Por el contrario, Inuyasha no se calmó, levantó la copa de vino con fuerza mirándola furtivamente y luego la bebió en segundos.

— Inuyasha, por favor — murmuró Kagome temerosa de la reacción de su acompañante — No fue mi intención.

Para ese momento, Inuyasha colocó la copa sobre la mesa tan lenta como deliberadamente antes de clavar la mirada en la joven.

— Tengo treinta y siente años, no ochenta, y me funcionan aún todas las partes. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Tsubaki — añadió con frialdad.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Si hubiera sabido que Inuyasha explotaría, ni siquiera hubiera tocado el tema, por el contrario estaba reaccionando de una manera inesperada, tan desconocida para ella.

Con impotencia e incomodidad, Kagome sintió sus ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas, inclusive eso era nuevo. No había llorado desde hacía años. Pero las lágrimas estaban allí, ahogándole los ojos.

Colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa con toda delicadeza, evitando la mirada furiosa de Tashio.

— Si no te molesta, mañana tengo que madrugar — dijo herida.

— ¿No quieres tomar alguna bebida? ¿Un Martini, tal vez? — pregunto Inuyasha con cortesía.

—Sólo si lo puedo derramar sobre tu cabeza — logró decir con ligera dulzura y coraje entremezclado.

Durante un instante la diversión luchó contra el enojo en la cara de Inuyasha, desgraciadamente fue sucumbida rápidamente.

— Vámonos entonces.

Kagome se adelanto a la salida mientras Inuyasha pagaba la cuenta, caminaba decididamente dándole permiso de desfilar a su elegante vestido, llevaba la cabeza en alto como toda una dama.

— Ten cuidado de no torcerte el cuello — dijo Inuyasha llamando su atención.

— Tu humor está aún más en peligro de torcerse que mi cuello — le respondió con frialdad — Sabes, pensándolo bien puedo tomar un taxi, he tenido un día pésimo, y esta velada lo esta empeorando.

— Es suficiente — gruñó Inuyasha, mientras le indicaba a Myoga que aproximara el automóvil.

— Yo no lo he iniciado — respondió la joven rechazando la mano de Inuyasha al subir al coche.

— Por favor, no hagas otra escena — le dijo mirándola como si echara fuego por los ojos.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada. Era la primera discusión seria que tenían y cada vez se hacía más intensa.

— Me ahorrare la molestia — contestó encolerizada — De cualquier manera suficiente tendrás con Tsubaki ¿No es así? – agrego retadoramente – Si piensas que he intentado atraerte, ten por seguro que no tengo intención de hacerlo.

— No sabrías qué hacer conmigo, dulzura — respondió Inuyasha con malicia – Necesitarías una cama demasiado grande… - agrego socarronamente

Kagome estaba dispuesta a contestarle como se merecía, pero de pronto se sintió infantil y cansada al querer hacerlo, no valía la pena. Definitivamente ese no era su día y con la actitud de Inuyasha quién sabe cuantos días como ese vendrían. En ese momento, su único amigo estaba furioso con ella, y sólo quería llorar.

El viaje fue tan tenso como silencioso hasta que Myoga se detuvo en el edificio donde vivía Kagome.

Con movimientos torpes y las manos templando, Kagome intento abrir la puerta pero una mano grande y cálida se adelantó e impidió que escapara.

— No de esta manera — dijo Inuyasha un tanto tenso — No puedo irme de aquí estando enfadado contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Kagome sin mirarlo — Te he visto alejarte en situaciones peores... y te has ido riendo.

— No contigo —dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

Su tono de voz volvía a ser tranquilo y eso calmó a Kagome más que sus palabras. De alguna manera, la distancia se hizo minima y de un momento a otro Inuyasha estaba más cerca de lo que ella había pensado, los ojos dorados, la calidez y la fragancia de ese cuerpo magnifico estaban ahí a tan solo centímetros tentándola irrevocablemente.

— No creo que seas un hombre mayor —murmuró Kagome afectada por la cercanía de Inuyasha — No me interesa la edad. Fue… una tontería.

Los ojos varoniles penetraban cada vez más en los de Kagome, haciéndola ponerse más nerviosa.

— Puedes bromear sobre mi dinero o mi mal genio, pero de ahora en adelante los cumpleaños quedan fuera – dijo restándole importancia como poniendo las reglas del juego.

— De acuerdo Inuyasha – contesto en un suspiro.

— Regresare dentro de dos semanas, algo así como para mediados de mes. Nos veremos hasta entonces.

Y eso fue como una condena en prisión para Kagome, de por sí se sentía sola y ahora dos semanas sin él, sin sus llamadas inesperadas o sus comentarios francos. No entendía porque ahora se encontraba molesta, si bien antes Inuyasha se había ido constantemente e inclusive por meses, entonces ¿Cómo es que particularmente ahora lograba afectarle tanto?

— Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera — dijo Kagome suavemente triste por lo sucedido.

— Siempre hay una primera vez — contesto Inuyasha tranquilamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Creo que si… — murmuró Kagome.

La respiración de Inuyasha se hizo más rápida e intensa al mirar la delicada boca femenina con tanta insistencia que hizo que el corazón de la joven comenzara a latir aún con más fuerza. Aun no la había besado y ella involuntariamente separo sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban conteniendo esas sensaciones.

— Casi puedo sentir tu boca bajo la mía — susurró Inuyasha con voz profunda y seductora — Tu piel contra la mía…

— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Kagome, apenada y enojada por la naturalidad con que esas palabras salieron. Le resulto increíble que él también pudiera sentirse de esa manera.

— Si Myoga no estuviese sentado ahí haciendo como que no nos ve, te miraría de una manera en que desearías que solo yo te mirara, y te garantizo que quedaría gravada por siempre en tu memoria mas que unas simples y elegantes palabras de amor —dijo casi gruñendo — Te recostaría aquí mismo y te enseñaría cosas sobre tu cuerpo que nunca has soñado que pudieras sentir. Y lo deseas — afirmo gravemente, con una mirada que hizo estremecer cada célula a la joven — ¿No es así?

Sin palabras, Kagome temblaba delatándose involuntariamente ante semejante promesa, nunca nadie le había hablado con tan desbordante pasión.

— Eres mi amigo — dijo Kagome.

— Voy a ser tu amante — contestó Inuyasha seguro de si mismo y con palpitante deseo — Te dejo dos semanas para que lo pienses.

Como pudo, Kagome salió con movimientos torpes del automóvil, odiándose a sí misma por demostrar cuanto le había afectado cada palabra, cada mirada, cada contacto. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha continuaba observando divertido con los ojos brillantes de interés, regocijándose sobre el efecto que había tenido en ella. Ciertamente como todo un conquistador, tenía demasiada experiencia como para no saber las devastadoras reacciones que podía desencadenar.

— Quizá no estaré aquí cuando regreses — gritó Kagome tratando de no amedrentar su orgullo.

— Aquí vas a estar — dijo Inuyasha señalando sus piernas en una doble intención mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Si tienes suerte! — contesto Kagome enérgicamente mientras el Mercedes blanco se alejaba del lugar.

Gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes siguen esta magnifica historia de Diana Blayne. Es muy grato saber que les esta gustando la adaptación, y debo decirles que especialmente para este capitulo he conservado algunas frases que realmente no quise cambiar. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 3

Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo proféticas que eran esas palabras. A la mañana siguiente, el médico de su padre llamó para decirle que su único ser querido había sido encontrado muerto en su cama. Su padre se había ido definitivamente.

El funeral fue desgarrador, y Kagome se sintió agradecida de que éste llegara a su fin. Luego de muchos lamentos y condolencias la casa quedó en silencio.

Ya al atardecer, y sin muchas ganas, Kagome entro al pequeño despacho dispuesta a llamar a Sango e informarse del trabajo en Tokio. Mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono, revisó los documentos que había en el escritorio de su padre con una ligera sonrisa. Era muy propio de él dejar todo en orden, y esta vez no fue la excepción. El testamento elaborado dos semanas antes de su muerte era tan directo como Sota Higurashi había sido siempre. Dejaba la casa a Kagome junto con algunas posesiones.

Fue triste e irónico para la joven darse cuenta de que todas las pertenencias de su padre equivalían a lo que ella recibía por solo día de trabajo.

Luego de contactar a Sango y enterarse que todo estaba en orden, Kagome dejó el escritorio y se detuvo frente a la ventana reflexionando sobre su padre y lo mucho que le dolía que se hubiera ido. Padre e hija tenían una relación estrecha, pero como ella, Sota Higurashi apreciaba su independencia. No quería nada que no hubiese ganado él mismo, a pesar de que se había sentido feliz por el éxito de su hija y siempre le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Kagome continuó mirando por la ventana examinando el angosto camino que había delante de la casa y que conducía a una pequeña ciudad, ¿Cuántos de sus viejos compañeros de clase la conocerían?

Cuando Kagome tenía diecisiete años, era una joven delgada, muy tímida y por demás inocente, solo amigable con quienes consideraba sus amigos. A pesar de eso, siempre fue un poco insegura y callada. Era débil y enfermiza, y eso mismo la hacia desentonar de la multitud de adolescentes inquietos y ansiosos de vivir su juventud.

Sota Higurashi recién se mudaba de Osaka y había decidido alejarse del ajetreo de la ciudad, pensando que en el pequeño pueblo de Kochi podía crear un exitoso negocio. Con el paso de los años, la salud del señor Higurashi fue deteriorándose y con ello sus ambiciones por un mejor futuro. Para su mala suerte, su esposa Fukary Higurashi falleció al momento del nacimiento de Kagome, y con una hija que mantener consiguió trabajo en la hilandería textil local, para poder recuperarse económicamente.

Kagome suspiró con amargura ante lo irónico de la situación. Su padre se había hecho pobre haciendo ropa, mientras que ella se había hecho rica haciendo lo mismo. Incluso en ese momento se veía como la rica mujer de carrera con sus elegantes pantalones vanguardistas y blusa de seda. Inclusive las esmeraldas de los pendientes y de la pulsera eran auténticas, no como los de imitación que solía tener cuando adolescente.

¡Qué lejano parecía todo aquello!, Le resultaba irreal evocar su pasada vida, sus encuentros amorosos en el bosque, los primeros y no muchos besos que la habían llevado al apartamento de uno de los amigos de Koga. Alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules y gruesas pestañas, Koga Black era el niño mimado de la sociedad del lugar, un joven y promisorio abogado.

Kagome sabía que enamorarse de Koga era una equivocación, sin embargo su corazón no entendió razones y después no pudo mirar a otros chicos, ni siquiera al hermano de Koga, Hoyo Black que la adoraba.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Koga nunca había tenido intenciones de casarse con ella... Había estado demasiado ciega como para darse cuenta de que Koga mantenía su relación como si de algo pasajero se tratase.

Pasaban largas horas en el coche de Koga besándose en el mirador del pueblo, donde docenas de parejas enamorados se juraban amor eterno en las noches estrelladas de Kochi.

Una de esas noches, los besos se hicieron mas intensos y profundos por lo que Koga sugirió que fueran al apartamento de un amigo a comer algo antes de llevarla a casa.

Ambos sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y ciertamente la consciencia estaba perdiendo partida ante las nuevas emociones. Kagome, joven e inocente, enamorada del único hombre en su vida, se dejo llevar al apartamento.

Esperaba que esa noche se consumiera tanta pasión y ternura como en las novelas románticas. Para una joven como ella con tales expectativas, era notable que la ilusión del primer amor la obligara a someterse bajo los encantos de Koga. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que él era un amante experto, descuidó a Kagome, privándola de sentir cada sensación de ese primer encuentro al punto en que el único satisfecho fue él. Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado que Koga ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de observar el suave y delicado cuerpo que había hecho suyo esa noche.

— Es hora de irnos — dijo Koga una vez satisfechos sus deseos, dejando a la joven confundida, frustrada y avergonzada ante su propia y fácil sumisión.

Koga ni siquiera miró a Kagome mientras ella se vestía.

— ¡Apúrate! —le dijo—. Ginta puede venir en cualquier momento. Me ha dicho que podía usar el apartamento sólo durante una hora.

Kagome se vistió deprisa, llorando y sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer.

La muchacha lo siguió hasta la puerta, y Koga la llevó de vuelta a su casa

— Lamento que todo haya sido tan rápido —le dijo a Kagome con una ligera sonrisa, — La próxima vez será mejor. Encontraré otro lugar.

No habría una próxima vez y ella se lo dijo mientras la voz le temblaba por la decepción sufrida.

— No digas eso, además ya te dije que lo lamentaba — le dijo enojado—. Pensé que yo te importaba.

—Sí, me importabas —le dijo Kagome llorando.

—No me interesan tus temores, Kagome. Hay demasiadas jóvenes ansiosas, tal vez ellas me apreciarían más que tú.

Luego Kagome se fue

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Kagome pudo dormir tranquila gracias a que por fin supo que no había quedado embarazada. Lamentablemente su amor por Koga no había disminuido. Lo buscaba; lo escuchaba por teléfono sin responder. Pero Koga ni siquiera intentó comunicarse con ella. Desesperada, Kagome aceptó la invitación de Hoyo para ir a una fiesta en su la casa, esperando ver a Koga, y asegurarse de que su relación no había terminado. Después de todo, había sido sólo una discusión. Koga le había hablado de boda, de un compromiso. Quizá le estaba dando tiempo para pensar. Esa era la razón por la que no la había llamado. Y todos esos rumores acerca de Koga y Ayame eran sólo eso...

Rumores pueblerinos. ¿Qué importaba que Ayame fuese la hija de un prominente abogado local, y además una pelirroja voluptuosa? Era Kagome la mujer que le importaba a Koga.

Kagome aceptó ir a la fiesta al lado de Hoyo, aunque se preguntaba si sabía lo que ella sentía por su hermano; tal vez eso explicara esa extraña e incierta lástima que Kagome podía leer en los ojos de Hoyo.

En esa ocasión Kagome llevaba un vestido de crepé blanco que ella misma había diseñado. Incluso entonces Kagome mostraba sus aptitudes ya que ella misma eligió el conjunto y color de las telas a usar. Como era de esperarse, la joven causó cierta sensación entre los presentes, aunque fuese la hija de un empleado de hilandería. Desgraciadamente Koga sólo le dedico una mirada incisiva cuando Kagome entró del brazo de Hoyo. Para empeorar las cosas, no la saludó ni la invitó a bailar. Ni su padre ni su madre la saludaron tampoco, a menos que esas frías sonrisas y breves movimientos de cabeza pudiesen considerarse una bienvenida.

La joven sólo estaba a unos pasos cuando oyó que Hoyo le preguntaba a Koga:

— ¿No está maravillosa Kagome esta noche?

— No lo había notado —respondió Koga brevemente— ¿Por qué diablos has tenido que invitarla esta noche? Mamá puede jugar a la Dama Generosa con los empleados, pero no le va a agradar que su hijo salga con una Higurashi —le recordó con una risa breve y fría—. El padre de Kagome es sólo uno de nuestros distribuidores. No es ni siquiera un ejecutivo.

—Es agradable —respondió Hoyo defendiendo al padre de Kagome.

—¡A quien le importa! Debe ser tan aburrido como su propia hija, simple y estúpida. Créeme, fue como hacerle el amor a una niña...

Kagome percibió la conmoción de Hoyo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hoyo más que sorprendido.

Tras escuchar todo aquello Kagome no pudo permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, abandonó fiesta

Las palabras frías y dolientes dichas esa noche no la habían abandonado desde entonces. Gracias a lo sucedido esa noche, las ganas de salir adelante y dejar de ser la simple niña inocente sin futuro la hicieron reunir el valor suficiente para emprender su camino hacia Osaka, indirectamente ese fue el motivo principal de su éxito, porque el odio que sintió por Koga Black y su deseo de venganza le hicieron superar los tiempos difíciles que dieron paso a su inscripción en la escuela de diseño de modas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kagome volvió a la realidad con un mal sabor de boca.

—Te he traído un poco de café —dijo Kaede, colocando la bandeja en la mesita. Había un plato con rosquillas, café y una manzana partida en gajos —. Anda, tienes que comer.

Kagome sonrió mientras miraba nuevamente a la ventana.

—No deseo comer. Sólo quiero café.

—Un día te llevará el viento —le advirtió la mujer mayor—. ¿Por qué te molestas en traerme aquí si no me vas a dejar que cocine?

— Porque me siento muy sola aquí —respondió Kagome. La muchacha miró a su alrededor; la casa parecía una ruina. Debía haber sido un hermoso lugar años atrás cuando su padre la compró, pero la falta de cuidado y el deterioro la hacían lucir muy mal. Sin arreglos necesarios, la casa se desplomaría.

—¿Has llamado a los obreros? —preguntó Kagome mientras revolvía el café humeante.

—Sí —respondió Kaede con una mirada de desaprobación—. Mira, a mí no me concierne, ¿pero por qué vas a gastar dinero en este mausoleo blanco?

Kagome acarició el brocado descolorido y gastado del antiguo sofá.

—Tendré que hacer reparar los muebles. Ve si puedes encontrar un buen tapicero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí?

—Unas semanas —Kagome se rió ante el sobresalto de Kaede—. Necesito un descanso. Puedo controlar la empresa desde aquí; Sango me puede llamar si necesita ayuda. Y mientras tanto, me entretendré arreglando esta casa.

—Ojala supiera qué estás tramando —dijo Kaede con un suspiro.

—Es una especie de juego.

—¿Inuyasha forma parte de el?

Kagome miró a Kaede con enojo. No quería ni recordar a Inuyasha.

—Es mi amigo... – sentencio con monotonía – Solo que a veces salimos.

—Dos veces por semana, todas las semanas, y te protege como la gallina a su polluelo.

Kagome comenzó a inquietarse.

—Inuyasha es como un hermano. Se siente responsable de mí. Y no creas que me halaga mucho – respondió con agresividad.

—¡Qué hermano! —comentó Kaede con cierta burla—. Deberías haber visto la manera en que te miraba en aquella fiesta de Navidad que dimos. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que otro hombre se acercaba a ti. Inuyasha intentará algo más contigo. Señorita Independencia. De ningún modo va a dejar que pases semanas aquí sin hacer algo.

—¿Qué puede hacer Inuyasha, una escenita para llevarme a casa por la fuerza?

—¿Quién mejor puede hacerlo? —bromeó la mujer.

—Tú —dijo Kagome frunciendo risueñamente el ceño— eres una entrometida.

Kaede sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Gracias. Era hora de que me hicieses uno o dos cumplidos después de todas estas canas verdes que me han salido.

Kagome rió, mientras examinaba la cabeza de su ama de llaves.

—No tan verdes —respondió.

—¿Vas a ver a ese hombre... Black? —preguntó Kaede de pronto.

Kagome la miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Tan obvia era?

—Quizá.

—Buena idea. Sácalo de tu mente y de tu vida de una vez por todas. —Kaede se secó las manos en el delantal—. Los recuerdos son peligrosos. Siempre son mejores que la realidad.

—Por eso he vuelto, para enfrentarme a ellos —admitió. Kagome extendió y relajó su cuerpo un instante y luego se levantó del sofá.

—Nos han estado mirando con interés desde que hice reparar los cercos del corral y del establo y compré esa yegua —Kagome sonrió—. Creo que voy a dar un paseo a caballo.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que esta propiedad limita con la de los Black? —inquirió Kaede.

—Por la parte de atrás —afirmó Kagome—. Yo solía alquilar un caballo para ir a cabalgar. Ahorré todo mi dinero con el solo propósito de ver aunque fuese un instante a Koga Black en el bosque. Quizá tenga suerte hoy —agregó Kagome sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Hacía frío en el bosque, y Kagome estaba contenta de tener pantalones de montar y botas, se había puesto un grueso suéter de lana y unos guantes forrados de piel, a pesar del tipo de ropa, lucía fina y con mucho porte.

Kagome se detuvo junto a un arroyo, cerró los ojos y aspiró la fría y dulce paz de los bosques, escuchó el rumor del agua, y el repentino sonido de las ramas al quebrarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al oír que se acercaba otro jinete. Un caballo grande y negro montado por un hombre delgado, de pelo negro, ojos azules y cara seria. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón sobre un suéter de cuello alto. Las manos sobre las riendas eran delgadas y de largos dedos; un cigarrillo pendía de uno de ellos.

—Está traspasando los límites —dijo el hombre—. Ésta es propiedad privada.

Kagome arqueó las cejas, e ignoró el salvaje latido de su corazón al sentir que todos esos años ya no los separaban.

—El límite entre las dos propiedades está a dos pasos detrás de usted —respondió Kagome con frialdad—. Y si tiene la bondad de mirar, hay una estaca metálica de deslinde bastante nueva. He hecho volver a examinar los límites de la propiedad hace dos días.

Los ojos del hombre recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, descubriendo los senos firmes, la cintura pequeña y las caderas notorias, claramente delineadas por su elegante atuendo de montar.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó el hombre, con incredulidad. Sus ojos retornaron a esa cara hermosa, de pómulos salientes enmarcada en el pelo negro azabache y a los ojos chocolates debajo de las tupidas pestañas negras.

—Ese es mi nombre – contesto sonriendo cordialmente.

—Dios mío, ¿Eres tu? cómo has cambiado. – dijo incrédulamente —Veo que sigues teniendo la costumbre de usar joyas llamativas. Me alegro de que algo en ti no hay cambiado.

A Kagome le hubiera gustado golpearlo con la fusta, pero esa actitud estaba más de acuerdo con la de Kagome adolescente que con la actual. La joven había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos.

—Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren — respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

—Es verdad —murmuró él—. Lamento lo de tu padre. Era un buen empleado. Hay una pequeña póliza del seguro, por supuesto. Puedes verificarlo en el departamento de personal. Supongo que habrás recibido las flores que enviamos. Una planta creo...

—Gracias.

—¿Todavía estás viviendo en Osaka? —preguntó Koga Black con cortesía.

—Tokio.

Koga puso cara de desagrado.

—Es una ciudad que me disgusta. Contaminación y todo eso. Prefiero Kochi.

Kagome lo miró más detenidamente, haciendo que los recuerdos se fundieran con la realidad. Había cambiado. No sólo por la edad sino en todos los aspectos. Se le veía menos imponente, menos autoritario.

—¿Cómo está Yuka? —preguntó a Koga con calma, tratando de recordar a la menor de los Black.

—Muy bien, gracias. Vive con su esposo y su hijo en Hong Kong. Hoyo está casado —añadió sutilmente—. Vive en Osaka.

—Oí que Ayame y tú se casaron —comentó Kagome, sin interés por lo de Hoyo.

La cara de Koga pareció reaccionar ante el comentario.

—Nos divorciamos hace dos años —dijo con frialdad.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Suele suceder.

Koga la volvió a mirar intensamente con ojos pensativos.

—No puedo habituarme al cambio. Estás distinta – comento afirmando cada palabra.

—He crecido. – contesto orgullosa de si misma.

—¿Casada? —le preguntó Koga con evidente curiosidad.

Kagome dijo que no con un ademán.

—Tengo una carrera. – especificó.

—¿En el área textil? —preguntó Black con una leve sonrisa.

La joven hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—En cierto modo sí. – contesto, le encantaba observar la manera en que Koga reaccionaba ante cada una de sus respuestas.

Koga apenas rió.

—Costura, supongo. – adivinó torpemente.

—También —Kagome dio una palmadita a la crin de la yegua—. Tengo que volver. Me alegro de haberte visto —dijo la joven con una sonrisa de despedida.

——Pasaré a verte antes de que vuelvas a Tokio —le dijo Koga inesperadamente.

Kagome brindó a Black la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Será agradable. Pero no hay prisa. Estaré aquí varias semanas.

Koga se sorprendió ante esas últimas palabras.

—¿Puedes estar tanto tiempo alejada de tu trabajo?

—Tengo un jefe maravilloso y comprensivo. – afirmo pensando en la supuesta "comprensión de Inuyasha."

Kagome rió mientras dirigía a la yegua hacia la casa. Lo que Kochi necesitaba, decidió la joven, era una fiesta. Una fiesta estilo sociedad de Tokio, grande, pródiga, para poder mostrar a sus viejos amigos cuánto había cambiado la desgarbada hija del obrero textil.

El sólo pensar en ello renovaba su estado de ánimo. Fue pensando en ello al tiempo que volvía a la casa. Pensó desde la redecoración y renovación en el servicio. Iba a ser una fiesta encantadora.

Parecía como si la casa hubiese sido de pronto invadida por todos los parientes de la familia, cuando los carpinteros y decoradores llegaron a cumplir con sus tareas. Kagome no podía evitar chocar con una escalera o una pila de madera.

—Se están multiplicando —se lamentó Kaede una mañana mientras observaba a dos carpinteros que estaban muy ocupados tratando de reemplazar una parte del tejado de la cocina—. ¿Y cómo voy a cocinar?

—Prepara dos platos de sandwiches —le dijo Kagome riendo—. Quizá si los alimentamos bien, trabajen más rápido. Y no escatimes el café.

—Tú eres quien da las órdenes —dijo Kaede con un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Oiga, señorita, hay alguien que llama a la puerta! —gritó uno de los electricistas.

La joven fue a ver quién llamaba a la puerta. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa celeste que la hacían ver aún más joven y resaltaban las piernas largas así como también las delicadas pero definidas curvas de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba suelto y formaba suaves ondas que le enmarcaban el rostro; la tensión provocada por la agitada actividad de los negocios había desaparecido a pesar de la pena con que aquel viaje había comenzado. Kagome se sentía más joven, más tranquila y más femenina.

—¡Eh, muchachos, hay un Mercedes Benz allá afuera! — murmuró uno de los carpinteros a sus amigos.

Kagome se detuvo antes de abrir. No podía ser Koga Black, a pesar de que era a quien ella esperaba después del encuentro que habían tenido hacía dos días. Los Black tenían dinero, pero no tanto como para poseer un Mercedes.

Kagome conocía sólo a un hombre tan tremendamente rico, y no podía creer que ese hombre pudiera estar allí.

La joven giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. El hombre que estaba de pie, alto e inmenso, de cara recia, la devoraba con sus ojos dorados.

— Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo —dijo gruñendo y mirándola descaradamente.

Su voz le recordaba la última vez que lo había visto y la reminiscencia la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

—Me he vuelto loco tratando de encontrarte. La señora Eri me ha dicho que llamaste a mi apartamento para saber si yo había llegado a casa, pero todo lo que dijiste fue que te ibas de Tokio.

—¿Y no pudiste imaginar a dónde? —preguntó Kagome con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo querías que supiera? —pregunto brevemente mirando por encima de la joven a los obreros boquiabiertos que miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado—. He tenido que consultar tu vieja ficha personal para encontrar tu ciudad natal. No podía recordarla.

—¿No has pensado en llamar a mi oficina? – cuestiono como si fuera lo mas obvio.

—Regresé ayer. Era domingo, señorita, y su personal no trabaja los domingos.

Kagome suspiró tratando de calmarse. Su corazón, al verlo, empezó a latir velozmente.

—Mi padre ha muerto —le dijo sintiendo de pronto ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento —dijo Inuyasha brevemente mientras la abrazaba —. ¿Fue algo inesperado?

Kagome asintió.

—Muy inesperado.- contesto escuetamente.

Lo miró con tristeza. Le hubiera gustado haber podido correr hacia él cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Los brazos de Inuyasha la hubiesen protegido y hubiera podido llorar bajo su amparo.

—¿Pensabas que estaba escondida? —añadió Kagome con tristeza mientras se separaba de Inuyasha

—¿Escondida, aquí? —Inuyasha miró a los hombres con ojos penetrantes—. Estarás enloqueciendo con esa multitud. Vaya trabajo el que están haciendo. – contesto tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—A mi compañía de seguros no le gustaría —respondió llanamente, mirando con cautela a los dos carpinteros que estaban sobre las escaleras. De los muchos obreros que había en la casa, esos eran los que más cerca de la pareja estaban.

—Bueno, podemos sentarnos en la hamaca de la galería — sugirió Kagome señalando el lugar.

Inuyasha siguió los ojos de Kagome. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha parecían danzar y sólo por un instante Kagome observó algo diferente en ellos.

—No a menos que quieras sentarte sobre mis rodillas y brindarle a tu audiencia algo digno de verse —respondió Inuyasha—. Además hace mucho frío aquí, y no estás vestida apropiadamente. —Inuyasha la cogió del brazo—. Podemos conversar un rato en mi automóvil.

—Qué actitud más lujuriosa —murmuró la joven, mientras lo acompañaba al coche deprisa, para resguardarse del intenso frío—. Probablemente me encerrarás allí e intentarás seducirme.

—Algo de eso hay. Entra. – dijo enigmáticamente.

Kagome le hizo sitio para que Inuyasha se sentara junto a ella en el lujoso vehículo. Un escalofrío la invadió cuando el hombre la rodeó con uno de sus inmensos brazos y le brindó calidez.

—Algo así —murmuró Kagome—. Nunca te has insinuado realmente conmigo – agrego nerviosa.

Inuyasha se inclinó, y de pronto su cara estuvo tan cerca de la joven como nunca antes lo había estado; tan cerca que Kagome podía ver las pequeñas líneas de los ojos, las tupidas pestañas, la leve sombra que rodeaba la boca firme y cincelada. Una fragancia cara, una fragancia conocida, surgida de ese cuerpo inmenso y cálido.

—¿Nunca habías deseado que lo hiciera?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se detuvieron en la boca femenina, rosada naturalmente y sin lápiz de labios, y el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la sensualidad de esa recia mirada.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kagome no respondió.

—Considero ésta es una buena oportunidad para satisfacer tu curiosidad, pequeña señorita Pureza. Permíteme mostrarte cómo beso.- contesto arrogantemente.

Inuyasha se inclinó y besó a Kagome antes de que la joven tuviese tiempo para reaccionar. La ternura de ese gesto la paralizó. Como en un trance, Kagome observó cómo la boca de Inu rozaba sensualmente su boca en un silencio que de pronto parecía cobrar vida ante las nuevas sensaciones que la muchacha comenzaba a experimentar.

Los dientes blancos y fuertes pellizcaron con delicadeza los labios de Kagome hasta separarlos y la lengua exploró lentamente sus curvaturas internas.

Kagome suspiró ante el contacto; miró a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos y vio ciertas sombras que nunca había visto.

—Sabes a café —dijo Inuyasha entre besos con tono profundo y sensual

—Yo... he tomado café... en el desayuno.

¿Era ésa su voz? ¿Ese tartamudeo agudo y seco? Se sentía completamente rígida, tensa, esperando algo con una sed tan emocionante como la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

—Creo que te tomaré a ti en mi desayuno —murmuró Inuyahsa. Su boca se abrió aún más y acarició los suaves y trémulos labios—. Abre la boca —murmuró suavemente—. No me obligues a hacerlo yo.

—Inuyasha…

El nombre fue pronunciado en medio de un suspiro profundo cuando Inuyasha cogió el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos cálidas. Después la abrazó cubriendo su cuerpo contra el suave asiento de cuero hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La boca experimentada de Inuyasha era exigente, cálida y levemente cruel mientras exploraba, lenta pero deliberadamente, la dulce boca de la joven. Kagome sentía que el corazón le daba vueltas.

—¡Oh! —murmuró Kagome conmovida ante el contacto exigente de los labios de Inuyasha-

Ese contacto se hacía cada vez más intenso causando sensaciones que Kagome sólo había soñado. Parecía como una acción devastadora que hizo brotar algo muy en el fondo de la joven.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha abandonó la mejilla delicada, rozó la suave tela de algodón que cubría el pecho de la joven y acarició la suavidad y firmeza del mismo; la muchacha suspiró al experimentar la caricia y miró a Inuyasha nuevamente a los ojos.

—No usas sostén, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Inuyasha con voz tierna—. De todos modos no lo necesitas. Tus senos son muy suaves. Firmes, delicados y cálidos en mis manos.

—Inu... —Kagome volvió a suspirar.

La joven detuvo la mano de Inuyasha, estaba un tanto asustada.

—Por favor, no —murmuró—. Inu...

—Me gusta la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre. Dilo otra vez. – rogó fieramente.

Kagome se sentía ahogada. No podía recuperar el aliento; su boca latía por haber sido poseída y por su propio deseo de que Inuyasha volviera a hacerlo. La joven bajó la mirada.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —preguntó Inuyasha con voz acariciante— ¿después de todos estos años?

Kagome lo miró con cautela.

—Nunca hemos hecho el amor —murmuró, consciente de que la mano de Inuyasha permanecía suavemente sobre sus senos.

—Yo no llamaría a esto hacer el amor —respondió Inuyasha mientras observaba los ojos ansiosos de la joven—. ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme?

Kagome se sonrojó terriblemente y se odió a sí misma por ser tan tonta, por su falta de sofisticación, y odió esa risa burlona de Inuyasha.

—Te gusto, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Inuyasha mientras su mano alborotaba con cariño el cabello oscuro de la joven y depositaba un beso sobre su flequillo

—Tengo que volver a casa —respondió Kagome turbada.

—Todavía no. ¿Cuándo fue el funeral? – pregunto cambiando de tema, satisfecho de las reacciones de Kagome

—Hace una semana. – contesto.

Inuyasha se puso serio.

—¿Y todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué? – inquirió temiendo la respuesta.

Kagome no quería responder. Después le dijo que se quedaba porque le apetecía. Además, le contó la fiesta que proyectaba hacer.

—Y mi primer invitado a la fiesta es Koga Black. – remato examinando la expresión de Inuyasha cuyos ojos parecían echar fuego.

Sabía que Kagome había amado a Koga Black y que éste la había lastimado porque la joven se lo había confesado una noche en medio del llanto, después de varios whiskies... una de esas infrecuentes ocasiones en que Kagome había bebido alcohol. Pero Inuyasha nunca supo exactamente qué era lo que Black le había hecho para apenarla de esa manera. Todo lo que sabía era que no permitiría que ese hombre la hiriera otra vez.

—Estás completamente loca si piensas que voy a permitir que ese sujeto te ponga las manos encima —le dijo con tono cortante y deliberadamente posesivo.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer, Inuyasha? — exigió Kagome retadoramente.

Ese beso largo e intenso y las caricias la habían dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella, salió del coche y esperó a que Kagome hiciese lo mismo.

—Pelear con todas mis fuerzas —le recordó Inuyasha con una mirada extraña y fría—. He puesto muchas esperanzas en ti durante todos estos años. No voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras miro cómo pones tu hermoso cuerpo en la trampa.

—Es mi cuerpo. – contesto sorprendida.

Inuyasha la cogió del mentón, se lo levantó y se inclinó para besarla lenta y suavemente con una expresión de posesión en los ojos dorados. Inuyasha observó la reacción impotente de la joven con una sonrisa.

—Te dije antes de irme a París que un día sería tu amante. Ese día está más cerca de lo que tú supones, querida, y estás más sedienta de mí de lo que imaginaba. Madura, lista para tomar. – reafirmo con su toque de prepotencia y clase que le caracterizaban.

—No soy una manzana —dijo la joven con firmeza molesta por la comparación.

—No, eres como durazno —le respondió Inuyasha con un suave beso final—. Un pequeño durazno dulce y jugoso que podría comerme. Pero primero debo hacerte caer del árbol.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha enojada mientras éste volvía a su elegante Mercedes y se sentaba frente al volante.

—Será mejor que consigas un palo bien grande, Inuyasha Tashio —le gritó Kagome.

—No, querida, será mejor que lo hagas tú. Volveré. – contesto riendo entre dientes.

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiese replicarle, Inuyasha se alejó en medio de una nube de polvo, dejándola allí, acompañada sólo por el intenso frío.

Un poquito largo el capítulo. Creo que quedaron satisfechos no?

Gracias por sus comentarios, vaya que son valiosos para mi.

Nos vemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero las vacaciones llegaron y con ello pude dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a la historia. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4

—Echas chispas —se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kagome exaltada al imaginar su cabello revuelto, sus ojos dilatados plenos de pasión y por si fuera poco, sus labios rojos e hinchados todavía húmedos.

—Que echas chispas —comentó Kaede escondiendo una sonrisa cómplice.—. Viste a Inuyasha, ¿no? – pregunto mientras seguía con su tarea de hornear unos panecillos.

—¡Verlo es poco! —exclamó—. Debiste escucharlo... —Kagome se sonrojó—. Bueno, en realidad no… no es algo que deberías saber – respondió recapacitando - ¡Es un tonto testarudo, no quiere entender razones!

—¿Por qué lo dices? – Kaede pregunto sin curiosidad verdadera.

—No quiere que me quede aquí —murmuró enojada mientras sus ojos se enfurecían. Con solo pensar en los recientes sucesos su corazón latía sin control — Él no tiene derecho para darme ordenes, ¿quién se cree que es? …Y por si fuera poco todavía tiene el valor de decirme que debo caer del árbol y que va a conseguir un palo para hacerme caer...

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Kaede risueña.

—¡Sí! ¡No!... No lo se – respondió confundida.

—Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti... tus respuestas definidas —Kaede volvió a reír.

Kagome se retiro rumbo al despacho. Odiaba sentirse aturdida, no podía creer que en cuestión de minutos todo su autocontrol se hubiera desplomado. Parecía una niña tímida, después de ese reciente y ardiente beso. Inuyasha la había conmovido...

Suspiró, y se dejo caer en el antiguo sofá con ojos soñadores, sin saber lo que hacía. Durante todo esos años, ni siquiera un intento de acercarse, ni un roce fuera de lugar, pero de pronto, la relación con Inuyasha era diferente y emocionante. Él siempre había sido su amigo, pero en ese momento ¿Qué era? No veía por ningún lugar al fiel y entrañable amigo que ella conocía, solo veía a un atractivo casanova que recién había elegido a su nueva presa. La actual relación era ilógica y debía recapitular en ella.

Qué extraño, Kagome nunca se imaginó que lo sucedido la otra noche era en serio y mucho menos que iban a ser amantes. Realmente ella había creído que todo era una broma, sin embargo la ternura de ese último beso era real y tangible, tanto que el pecho de Kagome aun vibraba después del fuerte contacto con aquel físico inmenso de manos expertas.

Una parte de Kagome sentía miedo de Inuyasha debido a que no era la clase de hombre que se daba por vencido, y esta no sería la excepción, no se detendría hasta conseguir sus propósito de llevarla a la cama.

Kagome amaba su independencia; no estaba segura de estar preparada para las complicadas ataduras de una relación. Si bien había tenido pequeñas relaciones esporádicas con hombres atractivos y encantadores, ella siembre lograba mantenerlos en los limites necesarios sin ataduras ni compromisos al margen de sus propios términos o de lo contrario no habría relación.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que no estaba preparada para aceptar a un hombre en su vida, y mucho menos si se trataba de una relación intima con Inuyasha. Le atemorizaba saber que después de ese día, él sería el único hombre con el que podría y querría tener una relación física, no había duda de ello. Pero, ¿y qué sucedía con el resto de su persona? Su cuerpo lo deseaba pero... ¿Inuyasha la tomaría de la misma manera que a sus negocios? Y si se permitía entrar en la vida de ese hombre, ¿podría salir de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde? Temía formar parte del improvisado juego que Inuyasha estaba tramando. Quizás todo sería más sencillo si él se hubiera quedado en Tokio. Lamentablemente Inuyasha nunca se retiraba de una lucha sin pelear antes, y tal parecía que aun nada estaba dicho entre ellos, la batalla apenas comenzaba.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando dejaste Kochi? —preguntó Kaede unos días después cuando Kagome la llevaba por el pueblo.

—Dieciocho —le dijo Kagome, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia a la peculiar platica.

—Debes haberlo extrañado mucho —le dijo Kaede con una sonrisa mientras observaba a dos niños en bicicleta—. Es un hermoso pueblo y sobre todo muy tranquilo.

—Exacto, hermoso y tranquilo.

—Estás muy callada últimamente. ¿Estás triste porque Inuyasha no ha regresado? —inquirió la curiosa mujer

—¡Por supuesto que no! – contesto Kagome con el rostro enrojecido.

—Vamos querida, comprendo que estés interesada por su ausencia – respondió escuetamente.

—Por qué me va a importar, a el tampoco debe interesarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. ¡A mí no me preocupa en lo más mínimo!

—Sí, eso es obvio...

—Además es mi vida —añadió Kagome con firmeza, pero nerviosa—. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. - dijo enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Si quiero decorar la casa y dar una fiesta es asunto mío.

—Tienes razón, querida.

—Y de todos modos, si a él le importara tanto, ¿por qué no me ha llamado? —los ojos chocolates de Kagome se encendieron—. Podría haber encontrado unos minutos para llamarme por teléfono.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado - respondió Kaede siguiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

—Yo también soy una mujer muy ocupada —dijo muy enojada—. Simplemente está molesto porque no estoy a su disposición y estoy aquí.

—Lo que quieres decir es que está celoso de Koga Black — afirmó Kaede con una sonrisa secreta.

—Pues no tiene por qué. Koga ni siquiera ha llamado.

Eso le dolía también. Kagome era muy joven cuando escucho aquel cruel comentario en la fiesta y se dio cuenta de cómo había sido engañada por las bromas y el coqueteo del joven. Además fue demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que Koga estaba jugando con ella. A partir de eso, Kagome pareció madurar de la noche a la mañana. Ahora el dolor que sentía era porque quería que el alto abogado de ojos azules se postrara a sus pies. Era algo dentro de ella que no podía comprender totalmente pero era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Quería ver a Koga humillado, como ella una vez lo había estado. En ese momento, con todo el triunfo a cuestas y segura de sí misma como no lo había estado en su adolescencia, era una mujer deseable. Quería que Koga la encontrase así, quería satisfacer un deseo que nunca había muerto completamente. Tenía que probarse a sí misma que podía tenerlo si realmente lo deseaba. Y nadie iba a detenerla.

Kagome pensó llamar a Koga para invitarlo a comer cuando volviera a casa, pero para su sorpresa, encontró al joven esperándola en la puerta. Al verlo ella no pudo disimular su emoción; Koga llevaba una chaqueta de piel color marrón y unos pantalones oscuros. Se veía sofisticado, bien parecido, y casi tan joven como nueve años atrás.

—Qué tenemos aquí —murmuró Kaede, saliendo rápidamente del coche antes de que Kagome tuviese tiempo de responder.

—Así que aquí estás —dijo Koga sonriendo con un porte atlético y elegante—. Pensé que si venía a verte, me invitarías a una taza de café. Qué cantidad de trabajadores tienes aquí... —añadió al tiempo que saludaba con la cabeza a los carpinteros que realizaban tareas en el exterior de la casa.

—Los estamos adoptando; son huérfanos —bromeo Kagome

Koga rió de buena gana, pero de alguna manera su actitud no pareció tan sincera, a los ojos de Kagome.

—Hakaku dijo que has pedido prestado mucho dinero para llevar a cabo este trabajo.

Kagome sonrió. Podría haber pagado en efectivo por esa renovación, pero había hecho bien en pedir el dinero a Hakaku Sato en el banco; la joven dejó un costosísimo brazalete de esmeraldas como garantía. Pensaba que la operación iba a llegar a oídos de Koga, ahora él sentía curiosidad, y eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba.

—Ese brazalete —murmuró Koga, mirándola con la cabeza erguida y echada a un lado, una pose característica y familiar—. Es auténtico, ¿no?

—Así es —contestó Kagome con una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Un regalo? —insistió queriendo saber aun más.

—No.

—No puedo alcanzar a comprender —admitió atónito.

Kagome le sonrió.

—¿Realmente no puedes, Koga? —le preguntó suavemente. Algo parecía brillar en los ojos del joven, algo nuevo y agradable. Se acercó a Kagome y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para coger a la joven delicadamente de los hombros; la miró tratando de entender.

—¡Has cambiado tanto! —afirmó Koga—. Antes eras hermosa. Pero ahora...

—¿Ahora, Koga? —insistió Kagome sin aliento.

Koga iba a contestar la pregunta cuando el suave sonido de un motor a corta distancia rompió ese particular silencio.

Kagome se volvió a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha cuando detenía el automóvil y salía llevando una maleta grande de cuero en una mano y un sofisticado maletín en la otra. Llevaba un traje negro que realzaba su masculina figura de pecho amplio, y piernas fuertes y musculosas. No sólo parecía un hombre adinerado, estaba más que imponente. Su mirada corroboraba la actitud amenazante de sus movimientos; Inuyasha miró a Koga como un cazador a un pequeño gatito antes de partir a una cacería de osos.

—Espero que tengas preparado un cuarto —le dijo el recién llegado a Kagome mientras pasaba de largo—. Tengo infinitos problemas con mi oficina en Londres.

Kagome abrió los ojos absorta, tratando de comprender la realidad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Koga con frialdad.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desesperada tratando de contestar a su pregunta. Durante un instante se preguntó si el joven creería que Inuyasha era su agente de seguros. Pero con un suspiro, y una sonrisa de disculpa, rechazó la idea.

—Inuyasha —respondió—. Debo marcharme Koga, pero llámame más tarde, por favor.

—Eh... por supuesto —contestó tartamudeando. Era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía así, sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas, como si no pudiese creer que una mujer quisiera prescindir de su compañía.

Kagome se volvió y subió de inmediato las escaleras terriblemente enojada. ¿Qué tramaba Inuyasha? ¿Y dónde planeaba quedarse?

La joven se reunió con Inuyasha al pie de la escalera ignorando las miradas de los dos pintores que observaban el espectáculo fascinados.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Kagome notablemente exaltada.

—A mi cuarto —respondió Inuyasha con simplicidad e impaciencia.

—No tienes uno —señaló la joven.

—Todavía no – contesto con picardía.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo la muchacha en un chillido—. ¡No puedes entrar así, sin siquiera preguntar!

—¿Piensas que puedes detenerme? —preguntó Inuyasha con amabilidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos de una manera devastadora, que la impulsaba a retirarse de escena lentamente.

—No estoy sola ni desprotegida —le recordó la joven desesperadamente, observando al pintor más cercano, un individuo robusto, que parecía tener la edad de Inuyasha.

—Todo está bien, señorita —le dijo el pintor deteniendo sus labores, en actitud amenazante.

Inuyasha lo observo fijamente sin siquiera pestañear, realmente era escalofriante.

—Espero que su póliza de seguro esté al día —le dijo con toda cortesía.

El pintor volvió a sus tareas y empezó a pintar con calma.

—Como le decía, señorita, yo le daría un cuarto a este pobre hombre cansado —murmuró con timidez.

Inuyasha sonrió a la joven con ironía contento por su aparente triunfo y luego continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Kagome lo siguió, mientras sentía que la ira le explotaba por dentro; la joven lo miraba impotente mientras él se detenía en cada uno de los cuartos hasta llegar al tercero que era el único desocupado y con sábanas prolijamente apiladas al pie de la cama.

—Este servirá —murmuró Inuyasha mientras terminaba de inspeccionar el mobiliario antiguo. Colocó la maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a la ventana—. Hermosa vista. ¿Tiene baño?

—Entre este cuarto y el otro —respondió Kagome en automático—. Pero eso no te concierne; no vas a quedarte – añadió pensando que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Inuyasha se volvió y miró a Kagome de arriba abajo,

—Dios mío, eres hermosa cuando deseas morder. Acércate y usa los puños, pequeña luchadora —le dijo con en tono de reprimenda, pero con voz profunda y acariciante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagome desafiante evitando seguirle el juego mientras sentía que el magnetismo entre ellos comenzaba a hacer sus efectos.

—¿Tú que crees? Me mudo aquí. – contesto muy satisfecho encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó furiosa.

—El que sea necesario para que recuperes el juicio —respondió con calma. Sus ojos dorados observaron cómo Kagome se sonrojaba—. No puedes volver, amor. No lo permitiré.

—No sé qué quieres decir —evadió sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

—Sí, lo sabes —Inuyasha se acercó con una sonrisa irónica en esa boca firme y cincelada cuando observó cómo Kagome daba un involuntario paso atrás—. No te asustes. No te voy a tirar a la cama. Ahora no. Tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Hay un estudio aquí?

—En la planta baja —logró contestar Kagome a pesar de la furia—. Pero está lleno de pintores – agrego desviando la mirada.

—Lo mismo ocurre con el resto de la casa. ¿Se van a ir o piensas adoptarlos?

—Se irán mañana. Inuyasha, no puedes quedarte aquí — continuó diciendo la joven, tratando de razonar con él, realmente estaba a punto de rogarle—. Es un pueblo pequeño. La gente comenzará a murmurar. ¡Pensarán que eres mi amante!

—Podrían estar en lo cierto —dijo Inuyasha, dando un paso adelante otra vez—. Ven aquí. – le ordenó de manera abrasadora.

—¡Inuyasha! – Kagome grito mientras tropezaba con la puerta en un intento de dar a la fuga.

Inuyasha la atrapó allí con sus grandes brazos que colocó a los lados del hermoso rostro; sus ojos parecían danzar endiabladamente divertido.

—¿Tímida? —murmuró—. Hace un momento coqueteabas abiertamente con Black. ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?

—Porque no quiero que me coloquen una camisa de fuerza, y, ¿cómo sabías que era Koga? —preguntó nerviosa.

La fragancia deliciosa de aquella colonia la rodeó de pronto como una niebla sensual, y Kagome trató de ignorar ese cuerpo inmenso y fuerte, ese calor que emanaba y la envolvía como protegiéndola del leve frío del cuarto.

—Reconozco la enfermiza adoración en tus ojos, pequeña gatita —murmuró Inuyasha. Sus ojos dorados nunca abandonaron los ojos de Kagome—. Puedes pensar que puedes retomar aquella relación amorosa de hace unos años, pero descubrirás que eso no es posible.

—Es mi vida —le recordó impaciente.

—Será así. Pero no voy a permitir que ese insignificante pretendiente tuyo, vuelva a lastimarte – dijo con toda la determinación que el Sr. Tashio podía transmitir.

Kagome trató de acercarse aún más a la puerta, tratando de fundirse con ella, pero la madera no cedía a su espalda.

—Te agradezco que pienses en mí. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer en todo este tiempo? —a la joven no le gustaba aquella mirada de Inuyasha. Era francamente amenazadora—. Como siempre me dices, eres un hombre ocupado.

—Pura y exclusivamente trabajo... nada de juegos... — murmuró él acercándose aun más.

Kagome observaba la cercanía del recio rostro como presintiendo nerviosamente lo inevitable. «No es sorprendente que haya llegado tan lejos en los negocios», pensó cuando él le beso la frente. Inuyasha parecía un huracán, era imposible detenerlo.

—Ya deberías saber que tarde o temprano atravesarás esa puerta y tal vez de una manera no muy gratamente—murmuró Inuyasha—. En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no te acercas a mí?

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —confesó Kagome sintiendo una sensación extraña.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —murmuró él – notado la el brillo extasiado en los ojos de Kagome.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Inuyasha condujo a Kagome hasta la cama y la recostó allí descargando el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el de la joven de una manera tremendamente sensual. La muchacha se sentía más que aterrorizada; nunca había estado tan cerca de él, nunca se había sentido tan atraída por ese poder irresistible y arrollador. El beso que habían compartido en el Mercedes, aunque ardiente, no podía compararse con las sensaciones que éste podía producir.

Inuyasha dobló los brazos y su pecho se tendió sobre los delicados senos de Kagome. Por su parte, él no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos tratando de estudiar sus reacciónes.

Kagome empezó a temblar ante el contacto, y se sintió aun mas vulnerable al pensar que él debía sentir lo mismo.

—Inu... —murmuró en medio de un suspiro.

—El fuego se enciende —susurró Inuyasha con voz profunda, acariciando sensualmente el cuerpo de la joven—. Cuando nos tocamos así, hay llamas de pasión.

Una ola de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha de manera intolerable. No sabía si era por escuchar las palabras tan certeras o porque estaba atrapada. La cercanía era deliciosa y sin más remedio sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la calidez de ese pecho recio, los músculos suaves pero firmes bajo la camisa blanca.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome gimiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados; el cuerpo de la muchacha de pronto empezó a reaccionar involuntariamente a todas aquellas sensaciones que él producía en ella, acercándose aun más moldeando su cuerpo contra los firmes y sensuales contornos de aquel cuerpo vigoroso. Los dedos de la joven empezaron a jugar con el primer botón de la camisa.

—Desabróchalo, Kagome.

Los ojos de Kagome se perdieron en la mirada de Inuyasha mientras desabrochaba el botón de la camisa y rozaba con sus manos aquella piel encendida y firme que al instante se contraía bajo sus caricias.

—Pareces una piedra encendida —murmuró Kagome mientras hundía los dedos en el pecho masculino.

—Parezco un demonio en llamas —contestó Inuyasha—. ¡Dios mío, nunca he deseado tanto las caricias de una mujer!

Kagome vaciló al oír otra voz que se confundía con la de Inuyasha, y que rompió el encanto.

—¡Querida, la comida está lista! —gritaba Kaede desde el hall.

Kagome no se alegró por aquella intromisión e Inuyasha pudo advertirlo en la mirada de la joven. Le complacía tanto saber que ella estaba tan ansiosa como él.

—Otra vez será —dijo Inuyasha tenso.

Kagome logró asentir lentamente mientras él se incorporaba.

—¿Qué vamos a comer, Kaede? —preguntó Inuyasha ya cerca del umbral de la puerta, abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

—Su plato favorito —contestó brevemente y al cabo de unos minutos la pareja se encontraba en el hall, por lo que Kaede no pudo mas que contener una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrosado de Kagome—. Lomo Stroganoff, panecillos caseros, patatas asadas y pastel de manzana.

—Recuérdame que te tengo que alejar de Kagome —dijo Inuyasha a Kaede guiñándole el ojo.

—No puedo dividir el equipo —le respondió con complicidad.

—Estoy trabajando en ello— Inuyasha rió entre dientes.

Kagome, un tanto más recuperada, pasó junto a Inuyasha y luego siguió al comedor. No podía ver la mirada burlona y confidente de su jefe.

Koga llamó más tarde para invitarla a cenar esa noche.

—Si tu huésped no se opone, por supuesto —añadió ásperamente.

La mano de Kagome que sostenía el teléfono se puso tensa.

—Mi... huésped no me dice lo que debo hacer —Kagome cruzó los dedos sin quererlo—. Él es sólo un amigo.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Está bien a las seis? Podemos cenar en el Magnolia Room.

Aun recordaba muy bien aquel restaurante. Había pasado delante de la puerta camino a Osaka a la edad de dieciocho años, cuando dejó Kochi. Había estado llorando y entre lágrimas intentaba ver a Koga por última vez cuando el autobús pasó por su restaurante favorito.

—Me encantaría —murmuró.

—Entonces nos vemos a las seis.

Luego de que corto la comunicación, la joven se preguntó cómo iba a explicar aquello a Inuyasha. Presentía que no iba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Tashio se estableció en el estudio y habló por teléfono durante el resto del día. Kagome pudo oírlo conversar acaloradamente y trató de mantenerse alejada de él. También pudo notar que lo mismo ocurrió con los pintores. Todos se alejaron del estudio, excepto Kaede, que entró y salió reiteradas veces llevando café y algún refrigerio.

—¿Debes darle ánimos? —le preguntó una vez, lo que sólo tuvo como respuesta una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la mujer.

La joven bajó exactamente cinco minutos antes de la hora de la llegada de Koga, con un vestido que había diseñado originalmente para una actriz muy famosa, y luego decidió que a su cliente le sentaría mejor algo más vistoso. Era azul, un azul marino, de delicado terciopelo, en strapple, talle ajustado y caída elegante hasta por encima de las rodillas. Kagome se miró con actitud crítica en el espejo del hall. Si eso no impresionaba a Koga, nada lo haría.

—Encantadora —le dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta del estudio.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verlo con unos pantalones grises, la camisa aperlada con algunos botones desabrochados y la corbata de seda bastante floja. Aquella era una de las pocas veces en que Kagome no lo había visto impecable y elegante en su actitud de hombre de negocios. Tenía el cabello despeinado y un cigarrillo humeante en su mano. Ella solo sintió deseos de acariciarlo.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Kagome contuvo la emoción e irguió su elegante figura.

—Voy a salir con Koga —añadió desafiante. Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse.

—Ah, ¿sí? – pregunto dubitativamente

Kagome se puso tensa cuando sintió el tono burlón de aquella pregunta. Sólo Inuyasha era capaz de unir en un mismo tono fastidio, desprecio y represalia.

—Me ha invitado a cenar.

Por su parte él solo se dedicó a estudiar las bocanadas de humo.

—Espero que no hayas planeado llegar muy tarde —le advirtió—. Esperar a la gente me pone nervioso.

—Tengo veintiséis años —le recordó Kagome—. Ya nadie me espera cuando salgo por la noche, ni siquiera Kaede.

—Bueno querida, tendré que hacer algo, ¿no crees? — preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

—Kaede se ocupará de prepararte algo para cenar.

—Eso me ha dicho.

—Aquí está Koga —murmuró ella al oír que un coche se acercaba.

Inuyasha se retiro nuevamente al estudio..

—Diviértete. Mientras puedas. – contesto en actitud neutral.

El restaurante era el mejor de Kochi, espacioso, elegante, con cierto aire de grandeza que podría haber dejado a Kagome sin aliento. Pero la sofisticada mujer en que se había convertido, no estaba demasiado impresionada.

Koga concentró la mirada en ella y continuó haciéndolo incluso cuando el camarero llevó las cartas; sus ojos azules mostraban signos de aprobación.

—Qué cambio —murmuró Koga suavemente, haciéndose valer de todo el encanto que podía.

La joven sintió un leve estremecimiento, pero no era nada comparado con el placer arrollador que hacía tiempo había imaginado sentir al ver aquella mirada en los ojos de Koga. Se sentía decepcionada.

Kagome se movió inquieta en la silla. Inuyasha la había conmovido de muchas maneras. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Al día siguiente la presencia de él en su casa sería el tema de conversación de por lo menos la mitad del pueblo. No porque le molestaran las murmuraciones, pero Kagome tenía planes, e Inuyasha iba a arruinarlos si no encontraba alguna manera de sacarlo de la casa.

—¿He dicho algo inconveniente? —preguntó Koga un tanto preocupado.

—Por supuesto que no. – contesto volviendo a la realidad.

La muchacha buscó una sonrisa adecuada y tocó ligeramente la mano de Koga.

—Esta es una maravillosa velada. Realmente has cambiado — él volvió a repetir sus anteriores palabras—. Vestidos de terciopelo, sofisticados y elegantes. ¿Es verdad que te dedicas a los textiles?

—Empecé ahí. Ahora soy diseñadora de modas. Mi empresa le vende a algunas de las mejores tiendas del país... y del extranjero.

—¿Entonces no es el dinero de tu huésped el que te mantiene económicamente?

Era una conclusión obvia para alguien que no conocía su relación con Inuyasha, pero le hizo recordar la crueldad de los años pasados con toda intensidad.

—No —respondió fríamente—. Inuyasha no me mantiene.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Tashio —los delicados dedos de Kagome jugaban con la copa de cristal del agua—. De Textiles Tashio

—Una empresa importantísima —murmuró muy a su pesar.

—Sí —las posesiones de Inuyasha no podían de ningún modo compararse con la pequeña compañía de Koga, que él mismo dirigía con sus modestos conocimientos de abogacía.

De hecho, Inuyasha podría haber comprado con lo que él mismo llamaría «algunas monedas» la empresa de Koga, y éste lo sabía.

—¿Es tu amante? —Koga parecía indiferente, pero Kagome sabía que no era así. Sus ojos azules la miraban incesantemente.

—¿Cómo te han ido las cosas a ti? —contestó Kagome, ignorando la pregunta.

Koga se encogió de hombros y con un pequeño gesto preguntó:

—¿Con la fábrica? Bueno, podría ser peor. ¿Conmigo? — continuó diciendo con una ligera sonrisa—. La vida puede llegar a ser solitaria.

—¿Sí? —pregunto ausente—. Yo no tengo tiempo para la soledad. Estoy muy ocupada.

Los ojos de la pareja se encontraron. Junto con la crueldad, retornaron los recuerdos de los pocos buenos momentos, cuando Koga reía y bromeaba con ella, de la primera vez que la besó, de las largas caminatas por los bosques. Y luego, inevitablemente, recordó la última noche, y su iniciación como mujer en aquellas manos inexpertas y descuidadas...

—¡Dios mío, Kagome, te he echado de menos! —le dijo Koga suavemente, cogiéndole la mano otorgándole una caricia delicada.

«No te rindas», se dijo Kagome con firmeza. «No escuches» Pero el pasado volvía a ella con fuerza. Koga era bien parecido, y ella iba cayendo bajo su hechizo dulcemente. Cada vez más y más.

—Yo... también te he echado de menos —contestó dubitativa.

El camarero, esperaba pacientemente con la bandeja en sus manos; por fin logró llamar la atención de Koga y empezó a servir las ostras Rockefeller que él había pedido, además de una magnífica ensalada, filetes de cordeo, y pequeños panes italianos con mantequilla.

Koga reaccionó y volvió a la realidad; su rostro había revelado a un extraño su interés por Kagome. La joven lo miró, y sus ojos cautelosos observaron su rostro atento. El joven la miraba de una manera nueva y excitante. Kagome le sonrió. La velada estaba de pronto llena de promesas.

—Después de la cena —murmuró Koga con sensualidad—, ¿te agradaría que fuésemos al lago?

Ese había sido uno de los sitios que habían frecuentado años atrás. En ese momento los ojos de la muchacha se detuvieron en la boca de Koga. Le gustaban sus labios. Casi demasiado delicados para un hombre. Ella solo se preguntaba si él habría aprendido a ser más paciente con las mujeres. Sin querer, recordó el día en que Inuyasha la besó en el Mercedes, y de pronto se ruborizó.

Koga pensó que el rubor se debía a la pregunta que le había hecho acerca del paseo en coche hasta la orilla del lago, y sonrió confiadamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Bueno... — contesto dudando.

—Perdón, señor —el camarero interrumpió con delicadeza— hay una llamada para usted.

—Perdóname, querida —le dijo con cierto tono posesivo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kagome sin aliento. Los ojos de la muchacha siguieron a Koga hasta el teléfono.

Observó su espalda delgada y elegante mientras el joven hablaba; de pronto hizo un gesto brusco y colgó. Su rostro mostraba preocupación al volver a la mesa.

—Tendremos que irnos, Kagome, lo siento —murmuró Koga al hacer una pausa para beber un sorbo de vino, antes de ayudarla cortésmente a levantarse de su silla—. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te dejaré en tu casa.

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa.

—¡Ha habido un problema en la planta! Es extraño, no recuerdo que el encargado de la planta tuviese un resfriado pero supongo que la comunicación telefónica no era buena.

Kagome pensó en ese último comentario mientras se acercaban al coche de Koga.

—¿Quieres decir que tenía una voz grave poco común? — preguntó ella con cierta sospecha.

—Más grave que lo normal —le respondió sin darle mucha importancia—. Esa empresa ha sido sólo un dolor de cabeza para mí desde la muerte de mi padre. Hay momentos en que desearía... —Koga se encogió de hombros—. No importa. Quizá esa empresa esta maldita —él sonrió y miró a su acompañante—. Y quizás una hermosa hada pueda romper el hechizo.

Ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Camino a casa, Kagome pensó en la extraña llamada, realmente no mencionó sus sospechas a Koga, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en la planta no había ningún problema.

Koga se detuvo frente a la escalera de entrada detrás del elegante Mercedes.

—¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? Oh, Dios, no puedo. Tengo una reunión de negocios con un cliente de Osaka. ¿El jueves? —le preguntó con una ansiedad que halagó a la joven.

—Me encantaría. – accedió sutilmente.

—Lamento lo sucedido —dijo acercándose a Kagome.

Un segundo antes de que pudiera besarla, se encendió la luz de la galería y Koga se detuvo.

—Buenas noches —dijo de mala gana.

—Buenas noches —contestó Kagome conteniéndose para no explotar de ira. ¡Cuando entrara a la casa mataría a Inuyasha!

—¿Se quedará más de un día? —le dijo Koga mirando el Mercedes con disgusto.

—No —respondió ella con firmeza.

La joven salió del coche y le dijo adiós con una seña.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Kaede se asomó por la puerta de su habitación al pie de la escalera interior, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿De vuelta tan temprano?

Kagome la miró enojada.

—¿Inuyasha ha hecho alguna llamada esta noche? – pregunto comenzando a impacientarse.

—Siempre hace muchas llamadas. Lamento haber encendido la luz de la galería —añadió tímidamente—. Me ha parecido oír un coche, y no se me ha ocurrido pensar que podrías volver a casa tan temprano...

Kagome ignoró las disculpas de Kaede.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Arriba, supongo. He oído la ducha hace más o menos un minuto.

—Sin duda se prepara para irse a dormir —gruñó audiblemente; dejó el abrigo y la cartera en un sillón del hall y empezó a subir las escaleras con determinación—. No va a salirse con la suya. No voy a permitir que controle mi vida ese... ¡ese tirano!

Kaede sólo sonrió al entrar en su habitación.

Kagome llegó a la habitación que Inuyasha había elegido, y, sin pensar, abrió la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha de pie frente a la cómoda peinándose la larga melena todavía húmeda y de pronto, algo en particular llamó la atención de la joven y eso era que Inuyasha no llevaba nada puesto sobre su cuerpo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, el próximo capitulo será publicado el sábado, estén pendientes. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Q tal! Decidi subir el capitulo hoy porque mañana voy a estar muy ocupada! espero q lo disfruten mucho!

Capítulo 5

Kagome se quedó paralizada y sin palabras detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar de un portazo. Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido como inconsciente de su desnudez tal y como lo estaría un ciervo en el bosque.

—Entra, por favor —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, realmente sabía los estragos que la situación podrían causarle a Kagome. Enseguida dejó el peine sobre la cómoda y cogió la maquinilla de afeitar—. No se va el vapor en ese baño —comentó y empezó a afeitarse—. Tengo que hacer esto dos veces por día, de lo contrario no podría quitarme la barba ni con papel de lija. Siéntate y háblame de tu salida. – invito amablemente.

—Pues... —Kagome no supo qué decir, lo único que quería era no haber entrado en la habitación.

Ella no era una palomita blanca e inocente, y la realidad era que nunca le había afectado tanto la apariencia física de un hombre, jamás en su vida, hasta ese momento. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y aunque lo hiciera, ella sabía que la magnifica visión quedaría grabada en su memoria. Jamás se le había ocurrido que un hombre pudiese ser hermoso, pero él lo era, con un cuerpo grande, musculoso, perfectamente esculpido, sin una sola curva o ángulo desproporcionado. Un claro ejemplo de la perfección masculina.

—Si yo no me avergüenzo, ¿por qué debes hacerlo tú? —le preguntó divertido—. Siéntate. Estás perfectamente a salvo. – agrego tranquilamente.

—Yo... sólo he venido a… a hacerte una pregunta —le dijo tartamudeando al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Inuyasha se giro dándole la espalda a Kagome y acercó una mejilla al espejo para afeitarse.

—Dime, ¿has llamado al restaurante, y le has dicho a Koga que había un problema en su empresa? – pregunto tratando de mantener la poca lucidez que le quedaba con tan agradable espectáculo.

La maquinilla continuó zumbando cuando Inuyasha se volvió para mirar a la joven.

—¿A qué restaurante fueron?

Kagome luchó inútilmente por mantener los ojos en el rostro de su huésped, e Inuyasha rió suavemente al observar las mejillas ruborizadas de la joven.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías? Seguramente en algún momento de nuestra relación debes haberte dado cuenta de que soy un hombre – comento con notable picardía

—Pues... yo... claro… es decir... —Kagome asintió, nuevamente las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

—Dios mío, qué represión —dijo Inuyasha suspirando —Realmente voy a tener que llevarte a ver una película pornográfica. – su tono de voz reflejaba la indignación que sentía.

—Ya no es necesario. – se aventuro a decir.

Inuyasha rió entre dientes y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—Deberías sentirte halagada de que no haya ido a buscar una bata —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras terminaba de afeitarse—. A mi edad, me preocupa que me vean de esta manera. – admitió dándole una pequeña mirada a Kagome.

—¿Incluso las mujeres? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Depende de la mujer—respondió.

—No... no te importa que sea yo —murmuró Kagome confundida.

—No.

Sin querer, los ojos de la joven recorrieron aquel cuerpo minuciosamente, deteniéndose con curiosidad, memorizando cada contorno, temblando por dentro ante su sensualidad, el poder bramante de esos músculos.

—Entonces, ¿lo apruebas? – mas que una pregunta, él solo corroboraba lo que ya sabía.

Kagome de pronto apartó la mirada, avergonzada por la fascinación que le causaba mirarlo.

—Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención mirarte.

—Ya te he dicho que no me molesta —Inuyasha se acercó a la joven y ésta automáticamente se puso de pie, de un salto.

Inuyasha se detuvo, la joven jamás había visto esa expresión particular en el rostro de un hombre: deseo ensombrecido por una ira reprimida.

—Si esto significa un terrible trauma para ti, ve a la cama —le dijo con dureza, volviéndose hacia la cómoda. Su ego se estaba quebrando.

Sacó una bata de felpa de un cajón y se la puso, envolviéndose en la mullida suavidad de la prenda marrón.

—Lo siento —dijo Kagome, cautelosa ante el temperamento colérico de Inuyasha—. Perdón, no tenía intención de hacer eso, yo... bueno, yo... maldición, ¿qué esperabas? Este no es exactamente nuestro habitual estilo de conversación. – reconoció exaltada

—Olvídalo —Inuyasha cogió el peine y empezó a peinarse.

Kagome permaneció allí, indefensa.

—Inu... —murmuró como rogándole.

—Vete a la cama, Kagome —repitió Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, si estás furioso conmigo? Me he asustado. ¡Es verdad! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tengo suerte de no haber salido por la ventana!

Eso pareció calmar a Inuyasha. Rió entre dientes y dijo:

—Estás en la segunda etapa.

—Ese primer paso sería una escena, ¿no es cierto?

—He reaccionado indebidamente. Me enojo con facilidad.

Kagome empezó a darse cuenta de lo que él quería decir. La joven sabía que los hombres eran sensibles a esas cosas, pero el grado de sensibilidad de Inuyasha era nuevo para ella.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó con delicadeza—. Inuyasha, debo decirte que eres maravilloso.

—¿Comparado con quién? —le preguntó él.

—Te sorprenderías —le dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—Mentirosa —Inuyasha colocó el peine sobre la cómoda y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata—. Podrás no ser una virgen sacerdotisa, dulzura, pero estoy perfectamente seguro de que no tienes la suficiente experiencia como para poder hacer comparaciones. ¿Siempre lo hiciste a oscuras? —añadió con algo de humor que ocultaba bastante curiosidad.

Kagome sabía lo que Inuyasha estaba preguntando, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de responderle. No quería por ningún motivo decirle lo tonta que había sido.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —le dijo Kagome, cambiando de tema—. Y no me has preguntado por qué he llegado a casa tan temprano.

Inuyasha parpadeó.

—¿Serías tan amable de preguntarme una vez más? - pidio haciendose el indiferente.

—¿No quieres saber por qué no estoy todavía con Koga?

—Black no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para llevarte a la planta si hubiese problemas —respondió secamente.

—¡Ajá! —explotó—. ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo la llamada!

—Estaba aburrido —dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay mucho que hacer aquí. Podría pintar las puertas, supongo.

—Podrías volver a Tokio.

—Estoy de vacaciones. Trabajo demasiado.

—Me doy cuenta de ello, ¿pero no podrías irte de vacaciones a las Bahamas, Dubai quizás?

—Me gusta esto. Me acompañas.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¿Has pensado en los rumores que vas a provocar quedándote aquí? Koga ya está desconcertado.

—Lo está —murmuró Inuyasha—. Qué decepcionante. – bufo con supuesta lastima.

—Estás echando a perder todos mis planes —protestó ella, con furia en los ojos.

—Y tú no estás colaborando con los míos tampoco — respondió Inuyasha, con el rostro serio.

—No, escúchame, no voy a volver a Tokio, no hasta que haya remodelado esta casa y haya dado mi fiesta.

Kagome se movió inquieta por la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —se lamentó—. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Inuyasha?

—Quizás esté tratando de que dejes de alejarte de mí. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? —preguntó pensativo.

—Pero si yo nunca me he alejado de ti—protestó.

—Querida, es que prácticamente no has hecho otra cosa desde el día en que nos conocimos. Primero dejas que me acerque y luego te alejas rápidamente.

—¿De veras? - pregunto dubitativa.

Inuyasha fue en busca de sus cigarrillos. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué temes, Kagome? ¿Es acaso el sexo una prueba para ti? ¿Tanto que lo has abandonado, o temes que sea demasiado brusco contigo? A pesar de la habilidad que tienes para ponerme de mal humor, Kagome, créeme, no soy un amante impaciente.

—No... no te temo en ese sentido —la conversación se le empezaba a ir de las manos—. No me presiones, Inuyasha.

—¡Apresúrate, por Dios! —dijo Inuyasha con furia—. ¡Han pasado seis años!

—El mundo está lleno de mujeres —respondió Kagome enojada al recordar a la amante de Inuyasha—. Si todo lo que necesitas es satisfacer un deseo momentáneo, estoy segura de que podrías conseguir a alguien en el pueblo.

Pareció como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, y por un instante se puso tenso, como si estuviese pensando en echarse atrás. Kagome también se puso tensa, lista para correr ante cualquier movimiento de ese hombre alto y poderoso. Pero de pronto la tensión en Inuyasha pareció desaparecer, se dirigió a su cama, y cogió el despertador para ponerlo en hora.

—Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que nunca podría pensar en ti de esa manera.

Kagome se sentía avergonzada y se ruborizó.

—No he querido decir eso. Inuyasha, no sé lo que me pasa esta noche, la mitad de las cosas que he dicho, las he dicho sin pensar. Sólo pienso que estoy un poco confundida, eso es todo. No me odies.

—No creo que eso suceda —Inuyasha se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre una silla; luego se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, dejando a la vista su amplio pecho y sus brazos musculosos—. Apaga la luz cuando salgas, querida —Inuyasha bostezó.

Kagome lo miró con detenimiento y quiso correr hacia él en busca de protección y cariño. Había sido un día horrible y el tiempo durante el cual no había podido verlo se había hecho interminable. Y, allí estaba él, y todo lo que Kagome podía hacer era gritarle. Koga Black, la fiesta, una venganza, todo eso había tenido preferencia en su conversación con Inuyasha. La joven se odiaba a sí misma por cada uno de esos temas.

—Inu… —murmuró con labios temblorosos y a punto de llorar.

Inuyasha miró su cara triste y de pronto extendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —le dijo con voz profunda.

Lo único que Kagome pudo hacer fue correr hacia él. Inuyasha la cogió entre sus brazos cálidos y protectores. Bajo su mejilla húmeda, Kagome sentía los músculos fuertes. La joven sentía el perfume a jabón y colonia que se confundía con la fragancia de aquel cuerpo de hombre; nunca se habrá sentido tan segura.

—Me he comportado de una manera horrible —dijo entre sollozos—. ¿Qué me sucede, Inuyasha? —le preguntó.

—Es que el caparazón se está rompiendo, eso es todo — murmuró Inuyasha reconfortándola, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Caparazón?

—El que has estado usando durante los últimos seis años — le explicó—. Ha habido muchos hombres en tu vida, pero aunque hayas estado con ellos físicamente, de alguna manera has logrado permanecer insensible emocionalmente.

—Inu...

Kagome vaciló antes de hacer la pregunta.

Inuyasha cogió un rizo del pelo de la muchacha.

—No hay nada que no me puedas preguntar. ¿Qué es?

—¿Te importaría que hubiese estado con otros hombres?

—¿A mí? No. ¿Por qué?

Kagome no podía explicarse por qué había hecho esa pregunta, menos podría explicárselo a él. Era importante saber la respuesta, a pesar de que sólo había existido un hombre en su vida, íntimamente hablando.

—Estás muy callada de pronto —comentó Inuyasha con voz tierna.

Kagome levantó la cabeza.

—No puedo comprenderte —respondió suavemente.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Inuyasha, para tratar de encontrar en ellos algo fuera de lo común. Pero no había ni rastro de emoción en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Inuyasha, ¿me deseas? —preguntó Kagome en un susurro como si fuese algo secreto.

—¡Qué pregunta! —rió entre dientes, más como el amigo que había sido hasta ese momento que como un amante.

—¿Me deseas? —insistió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Preferiría no hablar de ese tema ahora —le dijo—. Es tarde y estoy muy cansado —Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

—¿Demasiado cansado para responder una sola pregunta?

—Señorita Higurashi —le dijo con voz profunda—. Podría contestar esa pregunta sin decir una sola palabra, y de una manera que haría vibrar tu alma —Inuyasha rió al ver el rubor que invadió las mejillas de la joven—. Veo que me comprendes. Ahora, si has terminado con las preguntas tontas, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme en paz para que pueda dormir? El tenerte a mi lado francamente me está perturbando.

—Quejas, quejas —bromeó encantada, complacida porque Inuyasha sintiese más que compañerismo por ella, sobretodo por poder «perturbarlo»

—¿Te gustaría quitarte el vestido y discutirlo?

—¿Por qué tendría que quitarme el vestido? —le preguntó Kagome con burlona inocencia. Se puso de pie y se colocó el vestido de terciopelo un tanto arrugado en la zona de la cadera.

—Estás tentando al destino, dama pícara.

Los ojos de la joven buscaron los intensos ojos dorados.

—¿Sería tan terrible que te dejara hacerme el amor? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Para una mujer que escapa de mí constantemente, de pronto eres demasiado valiente —murmuró él.

—Estoy confundida —la muchacha bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Pero la confusión no es una buena base para una relación amorosa —dijo Inuyasha con tono cortante—. Aparta a Black de tu vida antes de hacerme a mí alguna oferta de amor, Kagome —añadió con un tono bastante peligroso en su voz—. Conmigo es todo o nada... en todo.

Kagome no supo si sentirse halagada o insultada, y su propia audacia la sorprendió. Jamás había sido tan directa con un hombre.

—No entiendes lo de Koga —comenzó a decir.

—¿No? — Inuyasha observó el delicado cuerpo de la joven— lo comprendo mucho más de lo que tú piensas. No tienes que probar nada, Kagome, a nadie. Has dejado tu marca en el mundo. Pero algo dentro de ti desea que el pasado reconozca ese éxito. Y al decir pasado, bien podríamos decir Koga Black —Inuyasha se recostó contra la almohada—. Juego tus juegos, querida. Pero no esperes que yo coopere. No seré un suplente de otro hombre en tu vida.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —dijo enfurecida.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos.

Kagome estuvo a punto de responder, pero las palabras quedaron en la garganta. ¿Lo quería? Por supuesto que lo quería, pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo?

—Cuando puedas contestar esa pregunta sin vacilar, tendremos una larga y agradable conversación. Ahora sal de aquí y déjame dormir. – su voz fue demasiado clara y tajante.

—Será un placer —dijo Kagome con furia, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡Kagome!

—¿Sí? —la joven se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que quizá la única razón por la que piensas que quieres a Black es porque no pudiste atraparlo? – pregunto sabiendo que con eso habría marcado un limite para Kagome.

Kagome abrió la puerta en silencio, pero la cerró de un portazo.

Kaede percibió algo durante el desayuno del día siguiente. La mujer miró a uno y a otro pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Cuando llegaron los pintores, quienes habían prometido finalizar sus tareas ese día, la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y leyó en sus ojos de oro una combinación de paciencia y diversión. La joven estaba muy confundida. Había dormido muy mal, toda la noche había estado analizando las palabras de Inuyasha y su significado. Concluyó que tenía razón. La noche anterior el le había dicho todo aquello como el verdadero amigo que era, no como el Inuyasha conquistador. Ciertamente su interés por Koga era pura venganza por el daño que la había hecho en el pasado.

Kaede fue en busca de la cafetera para volver a servir café cuando terminaron sus huevos revueltos con jamón. Entonces Inuyasha rió al ver la expresión del rostro de Kagome.

Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás en su silla. La melena plateada estaba un tanto desordenada. Llevaba una camisa roja que realzaba su piel bronceada y los pantalones oscuros destacaban la poderosa figura de sus piernas.

—Apenas has dicho dos palabras —observó con tranquilidad.

Parecía disfrutar con la confusión de la muchacha.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó la joven con cortesía—. ¿Qué te haga un truco de magia, o que te cante una balada?

—¿Qué te parece un coro de «Te amo. Verdaderamente»?

Kagome luchó por no ruborizarse pero fue inevitable.

—Yo no… —respondió tensa.

—¿Tú no, qué?

—No te amo, verdaderamente... o de cualquier otro modo.

—¿Te has hastiado demasiado como para volver a vivir el amor?

—El amor es sólo un sinónimo de apasionamiento —dijo con amargura—. Mi corazón ha sufrido lo suficiente como para durarme toda la vida. Supongo que he esperado demasiado de los hombres.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Lealtad —respondió—. Cortesía, bondad, consideración...

—Cómprate un perro —le sugirió Inuyasha.

—No tienes poesía en tu alma.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha enojada.

—Quizá no. Soy una persona realista. – señalo mientras inspeccionaba cada reacción de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué esperas de tus mujeres? – pregunto retadoramente.

Algo se encendió en los ojos dorados ante el evidente sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Kagome. Inuyasha arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Sexo, por supuesto —le dijo con cortante sarcasmo—. Cuando lo deseo.

Kagome lo miró con ira en los ojos. No quería discutir con él, pero últimamente parecían no hacer otra cosa. Era algo nuevo y perturbador el tener que pelear con Inuyasha. No estaba totalmente segura de que le gustase hacerlo. Extrañaba la vieja y agradable relación que habían tenido con aspectos reconfortantes. No había nada reconfortante en ese nuevo Inuyasha. Parecía muy peligroso.

Kaede se acercó para servir el café antes de que Kagome pudiese hablar, la astuta mujer sabía lo que les estaba pasando a la pareja y dijo:

—¿No es un poco temprano para comenzar estos juegos de guerra? —preguntó Kaede con una sonrisa de desaprobación.

—Dígaselo a Señorita Vendetta —le dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se preparaba para salir del comedor.

Kagome también se puso de pie.

—Me voy a cabalgar —dijo—. Volveré más tarde.

Kaede los vio salir, luego miró la cafetera. Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una taza de café. Se sentó en una silla y se tomó el café con tranquilidad.

Los bosques estaban silenciosos y bellísimos. El murmuro del viento otorgaba una agradable melodía. Kagome sintió que toda la ira que sentido desaparecía ante aquella paz. Inuyasha la había atormentado. La joven todavía temblaba por el encuentro. El hombre podía ser muy cruel cuando se enojaba, se sentía herida por la manera en que Inuyasha la miraba. Nunca debería haberse burlado de él, pero no podía evitarlo.

El día era maravilloso, había un cielo azul, y unas nubes que parecían esculpidas. La pequeña yegua no era de pura raza, pero a Kagome le gustaba. ¡Era divertido cabalgar con ella! Pensó en Inuyasha mientras cabalgaba y rió sin querer, olvidándose por un momento de la discusión que habían tenido. Kagome podía imaginárselo sobre un imponente semental negro. Hubiera estado ridículo montado en otro caballo. Realmente luciría imponente en uno de sus autos de lujos

Un ruido cercano la intranquilizó. Asió fuertemente las riendas y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Koga que se dirigía hacia ella. Kagome le sonrió, estaba encantada ante el encuentro inesperado.

Estaba elegante y atractivo con la chaqueta y las botas de montar, tenía los pies firmes en los estribos y llevaba un sombrero irlandés. Sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

—He llamado a la casa —le explicó, deteniéndose junto a ella en el amplio sendero—. Kaede ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —murmuró Kagome mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Koga.

—Con un poco de persuasión —admitió. El joven miró con aprobación la delgada figura—. Estás muy bien.

—Gracias. Tú también. ¿Resolviste el problema de anoche?

—Fue una llamada falsa —dijo con enojo—. Fui rápidamente a la planta y sólo descubrí que el sereno estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Él no había hecho la llamada. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien con tal mal sentido del humor?

—Oh, no —contestó enseguida Kagome. Le costó mucho no echarse a reír.

—Supongo que puedo decir que no ha ocurrido nada —suspiró Koga. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar—. ¿Quieres cabalgar un rato conmigo? Tengo una reunión más tarde, pero disfrutaré mucho de tu compañía. Voy al río y vuelvo.

—Me encantaría.

Kagome no podía evitar recordar cuántas veces en su juventud había recorrido esos bosques para ver a Koga a caballo aunque fuese sólo un instante. Su corazón en ese entonces era algo frágil, y deseaba desesperadamente dárselo a Koga. Pero en ese momento Kagome era mayor, más cautelosa con respecto a sus emociones. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Koga, pero no quería correr el riesgo de verse involucrada otra vez en asuntos amorosos con él. Sabía por su propia y penosa experiencia qué devastador podía volver a ser. No se sentía tentada de dar a Koga una segunda oportunidad.

Sin querer, volvió a recordar a Inuyasha, la forma en que lo había visto la noche anterior, y su mente se transformó en un caos. Nunca había visto algo tan devastador como a Inuyasha sin ropa. Durante la noche tuvo pesadillas, eso hizo que por la mañana estuviera de mal humor. Por eso hizo aquel imperdonable comentario acerca de las mujeres de Inuyasha. Pero cuando pensaba en aquellas mujeres, pensaba en Tsubaki, y la certeza de que aquella había visto a Inuyasha de todas las maneras posibles, eso la mía más furiosa. No podía pensar que Inuyasha tocara a otra mujer que no fuera a ella.

—Estás muy silenciosa —dijo Koga, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al llegar al río.

—Qué paz hay aquí —respondió ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a la paz. Últimamente vivo en un sitio muy agitado.

Koga vio un buen punto de partida en el comentario de la joven y dijo:

—Debes tener bastante éxito.

La muchacha asintió.

—Diseño para una clientela exclusiva además de mi actividad de costumbre.

—Tienes también tu propia fábrica.

—Inuyasha y yo tenemos un acuerdo acerca de eso. Mis trabajos de costura más importantes se realizan a través de su empresa a pesar de que tengo un pequeño taller de corte y mis propias costureras. Inuyasha posee un buen número de hilanderías textiles y varias fábricas.

—Lo sé. ¿Tú... tú crees que él podría estar interesado en adquirir otra? —preguntó Koga, de pronto poniéndose serio.

La joven lo estudió cautelosamente.

—¿Estás pensando en venderla? —le preguntó.

—La idea me da vueltas en la cabeza —admitió—. ¿Podrías... bueno... podrías mencionárselo a Tashio?

«Si alguna vez volvemos a hablarnos», pensó Kagome en silencio. ¿Era eso lo que Koga pretendía con su repentino interés por ella? Se sentía utilizada y bastante decepcionada.

—Sí, podría mencionárselo —le contestó riendo—. ¿Le digo que te llame?

—Por favor —la cara de Koga se encendió. Se bajó de su montura y se acercó a la joven para ayudarla a bajar. Al hacerlo, su pecho rozó el de la joven—. Eres encantadora —murmuró.

—Y útil, también —comentó secamente.

Koga era transparente. No como Inuyasha, que parecía un libro cerrado.

—Supongo que eso es lo que te parece —admitió. Sus ojos buscaron los de Kagome—. Pero estoy interesado en ti.

—¿Por qué no debías de estarlo? —Kagome preguntó, sonriéndole con amargura—. Después de todo, soy rica, bastante famosa, y tengo útiles contactos.

Koga frunció el ceño. Kagome lo había perturbado. La joven no era lo que él esperaba. Koga había pensado que podía hacer de ella lo que quisiese, pero era ella quien lo hacía, y a él no le agradaba.

—Estás alterando el sentido de mis palabras —le dijo fríamente—. No era ésa mi intención.

—¿No? —preguntó con abierta hostilidad. «Malditos sean todos los hombres»—. ¿Cuál era entonces, Koga?

—Tú... gatita... —Koga se inclinó para besarla. Su boca era firme y cálida, y no hacía ningún tipo de concesiones.

Era un beso de amante ante el que la joven de dieciocho años hubiese desfallecido. Pero Kagome ya no era una adolescente y tenía la pasión y el ardor de Inuyasha como elemento comparativo. Koga era experto, y eso era obvio. Sabía cómo utilizar su experiencia. Pero Kagome no le dio la respuesta que el joven esperaba.

Koga se apartó, respirando profundamente, ya que sus emociones parecían estar totalmente fuera de control. Koga cogió a Kagome fuertemente de los brazos.

—No das siquiera una oportunidad, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó con furia en los ojos.

—Qué esperabas que hiciera, ¿qué huyera de ti? —le preguntó Kagome también un tanto enojada—. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

—Dios mío, eso ya lo sé —contestó deteniendo su mirada en los firmes senos de la joven—. Siempre te he deseado, incluso hace nueve años.

—Sí, me has deseado. Pero el deseo, sin una emoción profunda para darle significado, es algo vacío.

—No sé mucho acerca de sentimientos profundos — admitió—, me gustan las mujeres. Me gusta la variedad. No me importa llegar a tener una relación profunda. Para nada.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Kagome y eso pareció irritarlo, era como si Koga no tuviese nada para dar, pero sin embargo esperase todo en retribución.

—Podrías cambiar de opinión —murmuró Koga. Se acercó de nuevo—. Tratemos de probar nuevamente.

Kagome dejó que Koga la besara, pero la inmensa pasión que una vez sintió por él se había reducido a un estremecimiento ligero que le recorrió el cuerpo para luego desvanecerse. Eso la irritó y le abrazó con fuerza para ver si sus sensaciones cambiaban. Koga la aprisionó contra él, con delicadeza y con ardor, pero detrás del amante experimentado sólo existía una recordada amargura.

Koga por fin se apartó de ella con ojos brillantes.

—No ha estado mal —murmuró—. Tenemos que practicar un poco más.

Kagome permitió que Koga conservara sus ilusiones.

—Debo regresar —dijo.

—¿Cenas conmigo mañana por la noche, como habíamos planeado? —preguntó Koga—. Ojalá no tuviera esta reunión en Osaka ahora.

—El hecho de que sea mañana me da algo para esperar con ansiedad —le dijo Kagome.

La joven hubiera querido hacer sufrir a Koga durante unos días, hubiese querido que su interés aumentase lentamente y luego... Pero acababa de darse cuenta que podría haber un hombre debajo de la máscara que Koga llevaba, y tenía curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de ella. Pero a Inuyasha no le iba a gustar. Lo supo antes de decir adiós a Koga y volver a la casa.

Suspiró. Había demasiados problemas cotidianos últimamente en su vida. Inuyasha, que de pronto se había vuelto posesivo, irritable e imposible, y Koga, que acababa de comenzar a transformarse en una persona que le podría agradar.

Inuyasha era la incógnita más grande. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por ella; sólo había controlado sus salidas para asegurarse de que la joven no estuviera en peligro a causa de ellas. Pero con respecto a Koga, Inuyasha se estaba comportando de una manera totalmente irracional. ¿Qué quería? No su cuerpo, o de lo contrario no hubiese vacilado en tomar lo que ella le había ofrecido tan abiertamente la noche anterior. El rechazo de Inuyasha la lastimaba más en ese momento que la noche anterior. Kagome lo podía perturbar, pero no de forma considerable. Y no existía ninguna razón moral para que Inuyasha se echase atrás ya que ella lo deseaba. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando Inuyasha Tashio? ¿Trataba de ser protector, porque no quería que Koga la lastimara?

Cuando Kagome llegó a la casa, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que deseaba no haber vuelto a Kochi. Si su padre estuviese todavía vivo, para escuchar sus problemas, para aconsejarla... Lo extrañaba tanto... Por lo menos las peleas con Inuyasha la habían hecho superar en cierto modo la pena y el dolor que esa terrible muerte le había causado.

Kagome entró a la casa y encontró a Inuyasha caminando por el hall.

El hombre se alegró de verla.

—¡Por fin has venido! —gruñó Inuyasha—. Ven aquí.

Kagome, engreída, miró con enojo la espalda amplia.

—Inuyasha...

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dijo Inuyasha mientras se dirigía al estudio.

Kagome sintió cierta aprensión y se dispuso a seguirlo rápidamente.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó al tiempo que Inuyasha se detenía frente al escritorio.

Luego de una o dos bocanadas de aire, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es fácil decirlo Kagome – dijo seriamente mientras la miraba expectantemente. – Ha ocurrido un accidente en tu oficina, para ser más precisos un incendio. Casi todo lo que has diseñado para la temporada de otoño ha sido destruido.

Pobre Kagome no? ya veran todo lo que el destino le tiene preparado. Este capitulo en especial me encanta, en especial la parte en q inuyasha le dice - Cómprate un perro. jajaja. Como pueden ver el Inuyasha de este fic es maduro, sofisticado y aunque ya no es tan tonto y sin sentimientos, aun tiene algo de sarcastico e ironico, y que decir de su mal genio. Bueno, pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Debo advertirles que el siguiente tomara un poco mas de tiempo, quisa una semana mas. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo de esta gran historia. Deberán tener mucha paciencia y sobre todo estar preparados para lo que sea porque a partir de aquí, las cosas se van a poner un poquito picantes ;)

ooooooooo

oooooooo

oooooo

ooooo

Capítulo 5

El corazón de Kagome pareció detenerse ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Un incendio? —repitió.

—Así es. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No puede ser posible. Aun tengo pedidos que cumplir. ¡La última parte de la temporada de verano todavía se está confeccionando, y acabamos de recibir las telas para la temporada otoño-invierno y las muestras están preparadas para ser enviadas a las boutiques!

—¡No te asustes! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará reemplazar los diseños de la colección de primavera?

—No... no estoy segura.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la llevó hasta el sofá. Ella se sentó e Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella y recostó la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro. Su mano tranquilizadora acarició el cuello de la joven con delicadeza.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo—. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. No hay nada que temer.

La muchacha empezó a llorar. ¡Todo su trabajo había desaparecido! ¿Cuántos de esos diseños podría recordar? ¿Por qué no había llevado el portafolios de los diseños de primavera a su apartamento? ¿Por qué no los había dejado en la oficina en la planta de Inuyasha?

Los dedos de Kagome rodearon el cuello de Inuyasha. La joven se abrazó a él, reconfortada.

—¡Por qué! —murmuró entre sollozos. La desesperación cobraba vida.

—Siempre hay una razón, querida —respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad—. Eso lo he aprendido. Sólo atribúyelo al destino y nada más.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo continuar a pesar del destino? ¿Con qué? – dijo exaltada.

—Con entereza, si es necesario. Tú me has demostrado que puedes levantarte de las caídas, y es hora de que lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Inuyasha de una manera tan alentadora y cálida que conmovió a Kagome.

—Abrázame fuerte —murmuró.

—Más cerca que esto y me romperé una costilla —le dijo Inuyasha con cierto humor. Se puso de pie y unió su cuerpo al de Kagome de tal manera que la joven sintió la huella de ese físico de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ay Inuyasha, no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu compañía, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. – comento aun conmocionada.

—No lo estabas cuando has salido. No hacías más que hablar de lo que tú llamas «mis mujeres» - rió irónicamente.

—Ahora no —le rogó—. No quiero peleas. No podría soportarlo.

—¿Qué sucede con mis mujeres que te pone tan mal, Kagome? – pregunto con particular énfasis. Tal vez Inuyasha solo quería distraerla y ayudarle a sobrellevar el mal trago.

No era la primera vez que hacía un comentario repentino acerca de ellas.

—No lo hice con intención.

—Quizás no te dieras cuenta. – insistió observándola tiernamente.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con ojos llorosos. Los ojos de la joven recorrieron las líneas recias del rostro, la nariz recta, los ojos profundamente oscuros, la forma sensual de su boca. De pronto, al mirarlo nuevamente, Kagome sintió un frío explosivo y salvaje que le invadió.

—¿Te ha besado? – pregunto pronunciando cada palabra suavemente.

Kagome asintió, sin poder quitar sus ojos de los de Inuyasha.

—¿Te ha gustado? – inquirió con recelo en la voz.

—Ha sido... agradable —le corrigió.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes cuando te beso... ? —le dijo Inuyasha en un susurro al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de Kagome.

—Inuyasha... el fuego... —logró decir Kagome débilmente.

—La gente debería siempre hacer cosas locas en épocas de desastre, querida —murmuró Inuyasha al rozar la boca de la joven—. ¿No lo sabías? Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mantente así. – sugirió mientras ambos cuerpos se unían en complicidad.

Kagome lo obedeció sin decir nada, y sus labios aceptaron los del caballero, la lengua y su cuerpo se unieron íntimamente al de él, surgió una llamarada de placer que hizo gemir a la muchacha.

—Volcánica —susurró Inuyasha contra su boca abierta como una flor—. Dios mío, te sacudes, tiemblas cada vez que te beso. Siénteme Kagome. Siente cómo me pongo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos. ¿Le pasa a él lo mismo? ¿Es él capaz de sentir pasión? – hablo con pasión nunca antes vista por Kagome, ¿Cómo era posible que semejante espécimen irradiara tanto magnetismo hacia ella?

Las uñas de Kagome parecían hundirse desesperadamente en la espalda musculosa de Inuyasha; el cuerpo de la muchacha intentó estar unido al de aquel hombre. Kagome apenas podía oírlo, su boca pequeña y aun sedienta, pedía más, se ahogaba en el dulce y voraz contacto de los labios masculinos.

Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron a ambos lados del cuerpo delgado en una búsqueda bastante íntima.

—Respóndeme —le pidió casi gruñendo, exigiendo redención.

—Me... vuelvo... loca... cuando me besas —murmuró ella mirando sedienta la boca masculina—. Inuyasha, no te detengas.

—Ahora o nunca —susurró Inuyasha acercándose para besar a Kagome por última vez antes de suspirar profundamente. Los ojos de Inuyasha parecían turbulentos, respiraba jadeante al igual que Kagome.

—¡Inuyasha! —pudo decir la joven apasionadamente.

—No puedo hacerte el amor en el suelo —murmuró él. Kagome se ruborizó al imaginar la particular situación.

—Los negocios primero, pequeña. Tengo que ir a Tokio. Podrías venir conmigo en el jet. – recordó reprochándose a si mismo por interferir en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

—¿Lo tienes aquí? – pregunto Kagome aun extasiada. Eran ocasiones como esas, las que la hacían adorar las osadías que Inuyasha pudiera cometer. Sin embargo ese ocasión en especial no era la más indicada en ese momento.

—¿Dónde diablos iba a dejarlo, en el jardín de rosas? —le preguntó Inuyasha riendo suavemente—. Esta mañana he llamado a Miroku Okate para que lo trajese aquí. Está esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Entonces será mejor que haga la maleta. Inuyasha, ¿han podido salvar algo? – pregunto tratando de enfocarse única y exclusivamente en sus deberes.

—Sango logró sacar algunos bosquejos antes de que las cortinas se prendieran. Y unas pocas muestras. Pero cuando los bomberos llegaron, era demasiado tarde. Lograron salvar el resto del edificio, pero tu oficina, la sección de corte, y el depósito de embarques han desaparecido, junto con todas las telas que había.

Kagome no podía creerlo. Parecía como si hubiesen propinado un golpe bajo.

—Vamos —le dijo Inuyasha, guiándola hacia la puerta—. Todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

—¿No lo he hecho siempre?

—A veces demasiado —le dijo él secamente.

La muchacha subió a su habitación a hacer la maleta. Dos horas más tarde ya viajaban rumbo a Tokio en el avión privado de Inuyasha. La joven estaba sumergida en sus preocupaciones. Su mano no soltaba por un instante la mano cálida y reconfortante de Tashio. A él parecía gustarle ese contacto, porque no hizo ningún movimiento para apartar esa pequeña mano. Esos dedos firmes, no la acariciaban pero la calmaban, e Inuyasha parecía disfrutar de que ella estuviese todo el tiempo pegada a él. Era extraño, pensó Kagome en medio de la pesadilla de la realidad, porqué Inuyasha no parecía ser el tipo de hombre a quien le agradaba tener a una mujer constantemente pegada a él.

—Espero que Kaede pueda arreglárselas sin mí —murmuró Kagome—. Odio tener que dejarla así.

—Tendrá todo organizado cuando regreses.

—Lo sé —la joven recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha—. De verdad estoy tan agradecida que estés conmigo... Creo que no podría enfrentarme a todo esto sola.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti, señorita Independencia —susurró él—. Cuando me dejas, por supuesto. Lamento que no me dijeras antes lo de tu padre.

—Estabas ocupado —le dijo Kagome suspirando.

—Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado cuando tú me necesites. Por favor haz un informe de esto y prométeme leerlo por lo menos dos veces por semana.

—Trataré —Kagome sonrió. Luego lo miró y le preguntó— Inuyasha, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Sé que no es porque te sientes paternal o porque me deseas.

—Te quiero demasiado—respondió en un tono lento y profundo—. Y lo sabes bien.

—No al punto de excluir cualquier otra cosa —la joven respiró profundamente.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Kagome miró por un instante la corbata de seda de Inuyasha.

—Siempre te las arreglas para apartarme de ti a tiempo — dijo al volver a sentir el rechazo.

—Con razón.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

—¿Black? —le preguntó con una amarga sonrisa.

—No solo por eso.

Kagome volvió a concentrar su atención en los ojos masculinos.

—Eres tremendo, Inuyasha.

—Contigo, debo serlo. Duérmete cariño, estás cansada. Yo te cuidaré.

Al instante, Kagome se quedó dormida dejando atrás las angustias vividas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había preocupado por ella.

Myoga los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y debió esforzarse mucho para conducir el Mercedes por el caos de las calles de la metrópoli para poder llegar hasta el complejo de apartamentos de Tokio que Kagome llamaba hogar.

La muchacha se sentía como una extraña en los elegantes confines, con cortinas blancas, alfombras y muebles tapizados de terciopelo azul. De alguna manera todo parecía artificial después de aquella visita a la vieja casa de Kochi y su atmósfera pueblerina.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Inuyasha percibiendo el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Kagome.

—Es un shock cultural.

—¿De la paz rural al pánico urbano en el lapso de un par de horas? Es mucho peor para mí cuando regreso al país después le pasar unas semanas fuera. Especialmente en el viaje de vuelta le las Bahamas. Es el único lugar en el mundo donde realmente puedo descansar, y luego vuelvo a casa y siento nuevamente el estrés como una bofetada en la cara.

—No puedo imaginarte descansando —le comentó Kagome mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Me estás mirando muy detenidamente, querida. – susurro seductoramente.

—Lo siento —Kagome apartó la mirada.

—¿No me estarás desnudando mentalmente? – pregunto demasiado perspicazmente para gusto de Kagome

—¡Claro que no! —la muchacha se ruborizó al instante.

—Deberías haberme grabado en tu memoria, después de la manera en que me miraste aquella noche. Por Dios ¿aun recuerdas... ?

—¡Inuyasha!

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió con una extraña sonrisa en aquellos ojos dorados—. Me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

Kagome no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Inuyasha, era como si sus miradas estuviesen unidas por un fino hilo de seda, imperceptible pero fuerte. Kagome recordaba vividamente la sensación de aquella boca recia, la calidez y la fuerza de ese increíble cuerpo contra el de ella. El placer la invadió como un cosquilleo y los labios se abrieron en medio de un suspiro sediento.

—¡Cómo te deseo! —susurró Inuyasha—. Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí antes de que venza el deseo de hacer algo para satisfacerme.

—Eso es algo primordial —respondió Kagome mientras el deseo permanecía latente en sus ojos.

—Estoy tratando de darte tiempo, tonta —dijo él con voz ronca—. Además —dijo riendo— no podemos dejar a Myoga ahí abajo con el motor encendido durante dos horas, ¿verdad? Se envenenará con el monóxido de carbono, y ¿dónde diablos voy a encontrar alguien que lo reemplace?

Kagome se esforzó por sonreír. Siempre volvía el humor justo a tiempo para impedir que la joven penetrara en ese duro corazón que lo rodeaba. Y ella estaba demasiado conmovida para discutir.

—Qué original manera de ir... en un Mercedes —dijo Kagome riendo.

—Piensa en el seguro. Y la pérdida de Myoga me afligiría mucho.

—Podrías decírselo a Myoga. Le alegrarías el día.

—Bueno, se lo digo bastante a menudo —contestó Inuyasha.

Abrió la puerta para que la joven saliera.

Kagome se detuvo por un instante y se volvió para mirar a su protector.

—Inuyasha, si no puedo cumplir mis compromisos, tendré que cerrar —le dijo, revelándole sus secretos temores. Él le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

—No tendrás que cerrar. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Vamos, amor, vayamos a ver el daño.

Era extraño sentir el placer que le brindaba ese tratamiento cariñoso. Igualmente extraño resultaba el hecho de haber olvidado rápidamente a Koga Black, de haber olvidado todo excepto la sensación que le producía Inuyasha al llevarla firmemente del brazo mientras la conducía hasta el ascensor. En ese momento Inuyasha parecía abarcar todo su mundo, el mundo de Kagome Higurashi.

Sango estaba tratando de ordenar lo que quedaba de los diseños de la joven en la pequeña sala de muestras cuando Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron.

—¡Por Dios, estás aquí! —gritó Sango, corriendo al encuentro de su jefa y amiga —. Querida, ¡qué terrible recibimiento! ¡Cuánto lo lamento!

—Ya, ya —murmuró, respirando profundamente y disimulando las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar—. No será fácil, pero saldremos adelante. Es sólo un accidente temporal, eso es todo.

—Pero todo ese trabajo —dijo Sango suspirando—. Todas esas hermosas telas. Y esto es todo lo que Ayame y yo hemos podido salvar —Sango hizo un gesto mostrando los elementos rescatados en el escritorio: algunos bosquejos, cinturones, botones, y una falda colocados en desorden.

—Anímate —dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, con imperturbable calma y las manos en los bolsillos; a pesar de todo tenía una expresión de confianza—. Puedes contar con cualquier miembro de mi personal. Y no te preocupes por la oficina —agregó—. Lo primero que haré es llamar a los contratistas para que estén aquí mañana por la mañana. Si necesitan una oficina, puedes instalaros en una de las mías.

—Me las puedo arreglar aquí —dijo Sango, frunciendo la nariz—. Aunque haya humo — agrego mientras recorría con la mirada el salón de costura, con dos máquinas de coser, los percheros, el escritorio y la mesa de dibujo—. Ayame y las chicas se han ido a casa, pero vendrán mañana a primera hora. Lo peor es el salón de corte.

—Dime qué telas necesitas y dónde las compras —dijo Inuyasha a Sango—. Y tendrás todo aquí mañana al mediodía aunque tenga que comprar la hilandería que la fabrica.

—¡Ay, si pudieras hacerlo! —le dijo Sango entusiasmándolo.

—Yo trabajaré desde mi apartamento —les dijo Kagome—. Inuyasha, si te doy los moldes para los cortes pequeños... los que hicimos aquí, ¿podrías hacer producir veinte docenas de vestidos y faldas antes de finalizar la semana, o quizás eso debilitaría tu producción?

—Me las arreglaré. ¿Por qué sólo veinte docenas?

—Porque son estilos nuevos. Quiero enviarlos a algunas boutiques exclusivas a las que les vendo y ver qué suerte tienen antes de arriesgar una producción masiva. Puedo ponerlas a prueba antes de comprometerme con otros compradores.

—Bien. Has aprendido muy pronto, ¿no es cierto?

—Todo lo que sé te lo debo a ti —le recordó—. Y tú no eres ningún principiante en esta materia.

—Ni en algunas otras —agregó él con una sonrisa en sus ojos que denotaba picardía.

—¿Y el personal del área de corte? —preguntó—. Aquí es invierno, y están sin empleo...

—Les daré trabajo hasta que esto se solucione —le respondió—. También hay que considerar que marzo se acerca. La primavera está a un paso.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario, y sintió que parte de su preocupación desaparecía.

—Ahora bien, si no hay más nubes negras en tus pensamientos, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Supongo que eso es todo —respondió. La joven se alejó del salón quemado—, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? —dijo casi gimiendo.

—Los bomberos han dicho que ha sido un problema en la instalación eléctrica —respondió Sango encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, querida, ¿ha habido alguna vez un desastre conveniente?

—Es verdad, es verdad. Cuando venga Ayame, pídele que me traiga esos precios que discutimos cuando comencé a trabajar en la línea de primavera, por favor. Y sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas.

—Si yo hubiese estado aquí... —Sango asintió y secó una lágrima.

—Sería más fácil para mí soportar la pérdida de la planta que el perderte a ti—le dijo—. Y hemos tenido suerte de que no fuese peor —Kagome rodeó a Sango con su brazo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y estamos asegurados.

—Lo que me recuerda... —comenzó a decir Kagome.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —intervino Inuyasha, con impaciencia—. Vamos, querida.

—Sí, su majestad.

—Mocosa impertinente —Inuyasha la miró con firmeza.

—Pero, Inuyasha, yo no tengo la culpa. Después de todo, tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé —le dijo con ternura, despidiéndose de Sango mientras salían.

—No, todavía no —le respondió riendo entre dientes.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer?

—Hablaremos sobre ello uno de estos días —se dirigieron hacia el auto. El olor del humo del incendio fue seguido del desagradable monóxido de carbono que despedían los automóviles al pasar—. Ahora mismo debo solucionar algunos problemas. Te dejaré en tu apartamento yo iré hacia mi oficina.

—Inuyasha, gracias —le dijo Kagome con auténtica emoción en la voz al llegar al coche—. Quizá pueda devolverte algún día lo que me has dado.

—No me debes nada, Kagome.

La muchacha pensó que Inuyasha era el hombre más incomprensible del mundo. Nunca podría entenderlo.

La semana siguiente se convirtió en un remolino de días que de pronto y sin notarlo se transformaban en noche, pues la única línea divisoria parecía ser la presencia de claridad u oscuridad tras la ventana. Kagome trabajaba sin cesar, apenas comía. Hora tras hora, la joven luchaba por recordar los modelos que luego volvían a ocupar las hojas que cubrían el sofá, la mesa de café y el suelo, junto con las cifras de costo de toda clase de accesorios, adornos y telas.

Nadie la molestaba, era como si sus colaboradores supieran que la creatividad de Kagome llegaba a su punto máximo cuando estaba sola. Sólo Inuyasha invadía su intimidad de vez en cuando, llevándole varias especialidades de la cocina china que él sabía agradaban a la joven, y otras cosas tentadoras para estimular un apetito que parecía decaer con el paso de los días. Una mañana Inuyasha apareció a las siete con un desayuno completo, que su propio chef había preparado, y la despertó de un sueño profundo sobre la suave y mullida alfombra de la oficina, para ocuparse él mismo de alimentarla. Persuadió al portero de Kagome para que lo dejase entrar con una llave maestra, y la joven no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para protestar por la invasión.

—No soy un bebé —dijo Kagome mientras el hombre le daba un trozo de durazno.

Inuyasha sólo sonrió y observó las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos somnolientos, y el pelo desordenado con ojos de aprobación.

—No —respondió—. Pero creo que de todos modos mereces algunos mimos. Come.

—Eres bueno conmigo —Kagome sonrió.

—Tengo motivos ocultos —le aseguró mientras le daba una taza de café con crema—. Planeo seducirte una de estas noches, y te estoy convidando con buenos alimentos para ponerte de buen humor.

—¿Cómo vas a seducirme, si se puede saber?

Los ojos de Inuyasha recorrieron la bata de seda; el encaje del camisón.

—Oh, esperaría hasta que estuvieses semidormida y te retaría a una lucha sobre la alfombra.

—Ya estoy sobre la alfombra —le recordó Kagome, recostándose después de colocar su taza de café vacía sobre la mesita. La joven sonrió—. Pero he comido demasiado. No puedo dar lo mejor de mí ahora.

Inuyasha se recostó junto a ella, iba vestido informalmente con un suéter blanco y unos pantalones oscuros. Parecía más joven, más descansado que lo habitual. Kagome pudo sentir el calor de ese cuerpo magnifico; los ojos de la joven observaron la boca. Deseaba fervientemente que Inuyasha la acariciara, que la besara. Pero en cambio él cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa soñadora como ignorando a la muchacha.

—Ya somos dos —murmuró—. Yo también he comido antes de salir de casa.

—Inuyasha, ¿de dónde eres? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Kyoto —dijo finalmente.

—No tienes el acento.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Vivías en Osaka cuando nos conocimos.

—¿por qué este interés repentino por conocer mis orígenes?

Kagome no lo sabía. Rió suavemente.

—Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Tengo un apartamento en Osaka ahí pase mucho tiempo, ahora ocupo el de Tokio. Pero mi familia se remonta a las épocas feudales. Uno de mis ancestros fue comandante del escuadrón de guerra en ese entonces. Pero bueno, lo importante es que mi familia es originaria de Kyoto, ahí se encuentran las reliquias de mi infancia.

—¿Tú... tú y tu esposa vivieron allí?

—Kikyo adoraba ese lugar. Trasladé mi oficina a Osaka después de su muerte. Los recuerdos me destrozaban, estaban acabando conmigo, entonces me alejé.

—Estuviste en la oficina bastante tiempo después de aquello.

—Hasta el día en que te conocí, verde como la hierba y temblorosa —dijo riendo—. Cuando Kikyo murió, no había ninguna persona a mi alrededor con la que pudiese hablar del tema. Todos tenían miedo de mencionar el nombre de mi esposa. Excepto tú.

—Ibas rumbo a la muerte —dijo Kagome suspirando—. Supuse que se debía a la pena que sentías. ¿Todavía la extrañas, Inuyasha?

—A veces. En ciertos momentos. No tanto como antes. Tú has ayudado a cicatrizar las heridas —él la miró.

—¿Yo?

—Tú iluminas los rincones oscuros de mi vida —murmuró—. Cuando no te dedicas a encender mi ira.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, y se acurrucó junto a él, como un gatito cerca de un fuego cálido.

—Háblame —murmuró—. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Queda alguien en Kyoto?

—Nadie digno de mencionar. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo. Kagome. No hagas eso —dijo brevemente, deteniendo con su mano los dedos de Kagome que jugaban sobre su pecho.

La joven podía sentir el efecto que su presencia producía en Inuyasha por la forma en que de pronto respiraba. Eso le daba una sensación de poder, junto con un placer inmenso.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró. La presión de los últimos días, la falta de comida y de sueño, comenzaban a afectarla. La joven se acercó aún más y suspiró—. Inuyasha, para mañana tendré todo al día. Vuelvo a Kochi.

Él respiró profundamente; Kagome sintió cómo los músculos de ese pecho sobre el que apoyaba su cabeza se ponían tensos.

—Por qué... ¿Black? —le preguntó gruñendo.

—Por mí —la muchacha se incorporó y se apartó el pelo del rostro—. No me pidas que cambie de opinión. Ya lo he decidido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo permanecer lejos de mi oficina antes de que las cosas se empiecen a derrumbar alrededor de mis vicepresidentes? —le preguntó.

—No es necesario que vengas conmigo.

—Claro que sí. No voy a entregarte a ese hombre —le dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Y qué pasaría si quiero entregarme? —la joven se puso tensa—. Tú no eres mi dueño.

Los ojos de Inuyasha recorrieron cada curva del delicado cuerpo antes de reparar en el rostro de la joven.

—Me siento responsable de ti —le dijo por fin tras un incomodo minuto de silencio.

Ese comentario hirió a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con amargura; los labios le temblaban—. ¿Porque pude ver a través del poderoso ejecutivo al hombre años atrás? ¿Porque escuché cuando ninguna otra persona tuvo el coraje suficiente para acercarse a ti? Gracias por el cumplido, señor Tashio, pero no te molestes, no te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —le preguntó él con fría cortesía—. ¿Seduciendo a ese abogado de segunda categoría?

—No es de segunda categoría —le respondió.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y fue a encender un cigarrillo.

—¿Vas a casarte con él? —le preguntó mirándola enfurecido.

Después Inuyasha buscó el cenicero que Kagome tenía para él.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué puede importarte a ti? —replicó herida y con deseos de herirlo.

Él se detuvo antes de arrojar las cenizas en el inmenso cenicero de cerámica. Los ojos de Inuyasha parecían cortar la mirada de la joven, aun a la distancia. Parecía hacerse más imponente, inmenso, oscuro y amenazante.

—Insiste un poco más —le advirtió en ese tono suave y profundo que reflejaba la ira que parecía abatirse dentro de él como un huracán—. Verás hasta dónde puede importarme.

—Mira cómo estoy temblando, Inuyasha —se sentía tan herida por la opinión que Inuyasha tenía de ella que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo—. ¿Es ésta la manera en que tratas a tus mujeres? ¿Con amenazas?

De pronto se produjo una explosión dentro de Inuyasha. Sus ojos lo reflejaban. Arrojó el cigarrillo al cenicero y se dirigió hacia Kagome con cara tensa, un andar de pantera y la mandíbula amenazante. Parecía dispuesto a cobrarse el insulto.

oooooooooo

ooooooooo

oooooooo

ooooooo

oooooo

Jajaja lamento terminar el capitulo de esta manera, es solo que (créanme) es lo mas apropiado a juzgar por los siguientes capítulos, no quiero que les de un infarto o algo así jajaja.

Por los que preguntaban si iban a aparecer Sessh o Rin, lamento decirles que eso no va a ser posible por el número de personajes primarios que se presentan, además no quisiera robarle cámara a Inu/Kag.

Y con respecto a lo que en verdad quiere Kagome (Inuyasha-Koga) creo que será necesario que presten mucha atención al comportamiento de ella. Créanme, arruinaría la historia si defino de raíz la preferencia de Kagome por alguno de los galanes.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo el Jueves.

Hughs & Kisses


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! Lamento la tardanza, pero en fin aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, que en una palabra es muy INTENSO.

o

o

Capítulo 6

o

o

El corazón de Kagome latía desenfrenadamente, pero la joven permaneció firme cuando Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

—No te temo —le dijo con coraje aunque con los nervios de punta.

Inuyasha por su parte ni se molestó en responderle. La levantó del suelo aprisionándola en sus brazos cargándola rudamente para llevarla hasta el dormitorio.

—Inuyasha... —dijo con nerviosismo. Realmente algo de todo aquello le aterraba.

—Cállate. – respondió simplemente.

Con un empujón de su hombro abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y una vez adentrado en el dormitorio femenino, la arrojó sobre la colcha de múltiples colores que cubría la inmensa cama. Inuyasha permaneció junto al lecho el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse el suéter, revelando aquel pecho amplio, fuerte y viril, para después recostarse junto a ella.

Kagome trató de incorporarse, pero las manos fuertes del hombre la cogieron por las muñecas. Al principio ella intentó luchar, realmente nunca se imagino que aquello de una lucha en la alfombra pudiera terminar es eso, pero finalmente, ante la firmeza de Inuyasha, se dio por vencida, y se detuvo totalmente exhausta. Yacía impotente mientras miraba a su guardián con los ojos chocolates más brillantes y plenos de pasión que nunca.

—No eres tan valiente después de todo, ¿no? —le afirmo y preguntó enojado.

Los dedos de Inuyasha se entrelazaron con los de Kagome haciéndola que desistiera sus intentos fallidos por liberarse. Él simplemente cambió de posición de modo que como pieza de rompecabezas apoyo todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, ejerciendo particular fuerza entre su pecho y los delicados senos de Kagome.

—Vamos, dulzura, pelea conmigo. Esto es lo que has estado buscando desde aquella noche en que me fui a París.

—No comprendo. – contesto sin palabras.

—Las jovencitas arrojan piedras a los muchachos, algunas de ellas tratan de incitar riñas insultándolos, pero todo lleva algún tipo de confrontación física —respondió Inuyasha con fuego en sus ojos, a pesar de que su voz parecía tranquila—. Has intentado atraerme hasta tu cama durante días. Muy bien, aquí me tienes. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Y con esa comprometedora pregunta, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, todos esos juegos y frases tontas aunadas a la magnética atracción que había entre ellos los unía en ese preciso momento. Pero, ¿Era eso lo que Kagome buscaba? ¿Lo que realmente quería? ¿Deseo carnal, simple atracción o amor? Ante la pequeña posibilidad de que esa última premisa fuera cierta, su mente pareció negar y repudiar dicho pensamiento.

—Estás loco si piensas que es eso lo que quiero —respondió temblando—. De todos los hombres...

Inuyasha se acercó aun más interrumpiendo lo que sea que ella iba a decir; Kagome sentía esa respiración cálida sobre el rostro, y aquella boca sensual parecía a punto de besarla cuando él le hablaba. El calor del cuerpo recio parecía quemarla, y el peso de ese físico imponente era algo nuevo y agradable. El sentir cada parte del descomunal cuerpo masculino le exigía la necesidad de despojar toda fibra que evitara el real acercamiento de ambos cuerpos, y eso la sorprendió aun más.

De pronto Inuyasha giró y se puso de espaldas llevando consigo a Kagome. Todo parecía indicar que ahora ella sería la domadora, sin embargo Inuyasha se apresuro a tomarle las manos dirigiéndoselas hacia su calido pecho, confirmándole la suavidad y firmeza de sus devastadores músculos.

—No me mires así —susurró profundamente al observar a Kagome como un gatito acorralado—. De todos modos ha sido idea tuya. Sólo estoy siguiéndote los pasos.

El roce de esa piel era embriagador. Kagome había estado deseando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto, las manos de la joven habían ansiado ese contacto con los músculos de aquel pecho fuerte. Pero no quería que Inuyasha la poseyera enojado, y además no podía soportar la idea de que los sentimientos del hombre fuesen el resultado de un equivocado sentido de la responsabilidad.

—¡Mis pasos, mis pasos! Si me haces el amor será cuando yo quiera.

—En este momento —le dijo interrumpiéndola— te pondría sobre mis rodillas y te daría unos azotes en tu encantador trasero. Dios mío qué humor tienes por la mañana.

—Cómo esperas que esté, cuando tú... —Kagome se detuvo.

—¿Cuándo yo, qué? —le preguntó—. Vamos, no te detengas ahora. ¿Cuándo yo qué?

—No tienes que... sentirte responsable de mí —respondió tensa y herida.

—Así que es eso —Inuyasha apartó el pelo rebelde de las mejillas de la joven—. ¿No te gusta que te cuiden?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y luego volvió a alejar la mirada.

—No te pertenezco. No... no me gusta que piensen en mí como una obligación... una... —Kagome se mordió los labios al notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—Hago lo que me place, Kagome —murmuró—. Eso incluye cuidar de ti cuando lo necesites. No hago nada que sea un impulso de obligación. Especialmente cuando se trata de ti.

—Creía que sólo te acercabas a mí porque era tu obligación.

—Me acerco a ti —respondió— porque me siento bien contigo. Porque puedo hablarte. – hizo una pausa reflexionando cada palabra - En mi posición... con mi dinero... es difícil confiar en la gente. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido eso?

—Nunca lo había pensado, lo del dinero quiero decir — admitió—. Inuyasha, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu nariz? ¿Cómo te has lastimado así?

—Fue en el ejército. Un pequeño cambio de opiniones acerca de una medida disciplinaria. ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

—Eres rico desde que te conozco —le explicó.

—Eso es verdad —Inuyasha la miró intensamente—. Nunca me has pedido nada, aun cuando yo sabía que casi no podías pagar el alquiler.

—¿Cómo? —Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Tenía curiosidad.

—¿Qué más descubriste? —la joven se puso nerviosa.

—Que eras demasiado confiada. He sufrido bastante, especialmente con un par de admiradores tuyos a los que no llamaría precisamente caballeros. – agrego con notable recelo.

—Hiciste un trabajo completo para desalentar en particular a uno de ellos —comentó divertida, recordando a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, a quien Inuyasha dio un puñetazo.

—Tres de estas arrugas te las debo a ti —Inuyasha suspiró cansado.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunto rozando las arrugas en el entrecejo de Inuyasha—. ¿Esta?

—Entre otras —Inuyasha acarició con firmeza la espalda de la joven—. Kagome, quiero hacerte el amor.

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar. Su respiración pareció detenerse, mientras la tensión entre ellos desaparecía.

—Tú... tú no lo hiciste la otra noche —murmuró nerviosa.

—Tenías miedo de mí. Cuando empecé a acercarme, parecías dispuesta a echar la puerta abajo para escapar. No pareces estar más tranquila ahora, amor —añadió con delicadeza—. Si hubieses podido verte la cara cuando te he traído hasta aquí...

—Estabas tan enojado...

—¿Y qué esperabas? No quiero que otros hombres estén cerca de ti. Especialmente Koga Black.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me digan que soy una especie de obligación.

—Lo que todavía no contesta a mi pregunta. Te deseo — Inuyasha la abrazó.

Kagome bajó la mirada. Ella también lo deseaba, pero no se cegaba por la pasión, era consciente de las consecuencias, de las razones. Estaba confundida... totalmente confundida. ¿Cómo había surgido todo aquello entre ellos?

—No te voy a dejar embarazada. ¿Es eso lo que temes?

Kagome se ruborizó.

—¿Con qué clase de hombres has salido? —le preguntó riendo—. ¿Jamás has hablado de sexo, por el amor de Dios?

—No mucho, no —logró decir sinceramente.

—Por otra parte —murmuró él, mientras la recostaba—, ¿por qué hablar de ello? —besó a Kagome suavemente, una exquisita sensación que Inuyasha repitió una y otra vez mientras sus manos cálidas apartaban la bata de la joven de los hombros y luego bajaba los tirantes del camisón.

—Inuyasha... —murmuró temblorosa bajo la boca cálida y ardiente que la besaba aun más sensualmente.

—Me he contenido hasta sufrir como un adolescente —susurró Inuyasha contra su cuello—. Dios mío, he tratado de darte tiempo, pero ya no me puedo controlar —Inuyasha la besaba con labios expertos, explorando cada lugar de esa boca con toda pasión y experiencia.

Sus manos ardientes estaban sobre los senos de la joven y sus caricias le producían increíbles sensaciones en todo el cuerpo.

—Inu.. —susurró.

La respiración de Inuyasha era profunda y sus ojos vagaba por las curvas desnudas de los delicados senos como si nunca hubiese visto antes el cuerpo de una mujer; había algo conmovedor en la increíble intensidad de esa mirada.

—Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome.

—¿Qué, amor?

Las manos de la joven acariciaron el rostro masculino, recorriendo esas líneas recias que jamás parecían relajarse.

—Yo... yo quiero estar... más cerca —logró decir.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla.

—¿Sí? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo, así? — la cubrió con su cuerpo recuperando la posición inicial.

—No —susurró la joven—. Te quiero todo... todo, Inuyasha —murmuró jadeante al sentir la fuerza de aquel cuerpo ardiente sobre ella, que la invadía de emoción.

Los senos de la joven parecían desaparecer bajo la firme presión del pecho de Inuyasha. Deseaba complacerlo con desesperación, quería dar y dar y continuar dando hasta que su amado ardiese con el mismo fuego que él estaba encendiendo.

—Quiero... complacerte —gimió Kagome.

—Me estás complaciendo —respondió Inuyasha. De pronto su boca invadió la de Kagome íntimamente, con desesperada sed—. Dios mío, tus senos son tan suaves...

Kagome se movía sensualmente bajo el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No —murmuró ansiosa—. ¿Siempre miras a tus mujeres de esta manera? —le preguntó.

—Sólo cuando las he deseado desesperadamente durante años —respondió. El cuerpo de Inuyasha hizo firme y deliberada presión sobre el de Kagome, haciéndole sentir la prueba de su deseo como un sello contra sus caderas—. ¿Sientes cuánto lo he deseado?

Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó otra vez, de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquel primer día en el Mercedes, con una fuerza arrolladora, exigente que hizo que el cuerpo de Kagome se arqueara y que la joven emitiera un gemido de placer.

La muchacha oyó una risa triunfal y abrió los ojos sintiendo innumerables vibraciones en su cuerpo rendido, mientras Inuyasha le quitaba del todo el camisón. El cuarto tenía una atmósfera fría, y durante un instante la joven extrañó la calidez del recio cuerpo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha devoraron cada centímetro del delicado cuerpo, recorriendo la suave curva de las piernas, de las caderas, la esbelta cintura, la firmeza de los senos. Kagome tenía la sensación de que no le hubiese agradado que otro hombre la hubiese mirado de la manera en que Inuyasha lo estaba haciendo, es mas, no quería que nadie mas la mirara de esa forma. Incluso años atrás, Koga había tenido mucha prisa por poseerla como para prestar atención al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Pero eso era diferente. Inuyasha era algo especial para ella. Y para él mismo ella no era meramente un cuerpo o la aventura de una noche. Era algo diferente, Kagome lo podía advertir en la mirada intensa que Inuyasha le prodigaba.

Inuyasha se inclinó y besó el vientre suave, le acarició la piel fresca, parecía como si tratara de memorizar los dulces contornos de aquel cuerpo joven, mientras los labios recios despertaban un cúmulo de sensaciones que la dejaron aun más sedienta como consecuencia de ese experto despertar.

—No sabes cómo corresponderme, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—¿Corresponderte? —murmuró—. Te deseo, Inuyasha — añadió—. Ya debes saberlo.

—No eres virgen —le dijo Inuyasha, pero en realidad era una pregunta.

—No.

Kagome se mordió los labios.

—Maldición, no me mires así —protestó—. Te dije una vez que no me importaba y es así. Pero no actúas como una mujer con experiencia. ¿Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso?

—La primera vez... la única vez... fue con Koga —admitió—. Fue algo incómodo, y deprisa... —le explicó y no pudo continuar hablando.

—Continúa —le dijo Inuyasha, presionándola.

—Creí que me moriría de vergüenza cuando descubrí que no planeaba casarse conmigo. Sólo me deseaba físicamente, y le dijo a su hermano que había sido como hacerle el amor... a una niña.

Inuyasha no pronunció palabra. La miró con una expresión en los ojos que Kagome no pudo comprender. Inuyasha ya sabía la agonía en que Black había sumido a la joven.

—No me odies... —le rogó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Odiarte, por el amor de Dios! —la besó con desesperación—. ¿Crees que te odio, tonta?

Llorando, Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha quien se incorporó y acercó a la muchacha para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

—Inuyasha —murmuró la joven.

—¿Qué cariño?

—Ámame.

Inuyasha miró esos delicados labios con una intensidad sedienta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Qué sientes con respecto a Black ahora? —le preguntó, mientras percibía la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.

—¿Ahora? Yo... bueno, no lo sé.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que lo averiguaras antes de que tú y yo sigamos adelante?

Kagome trató de encontrar respuestas en los ojos dorados pero no lo logró. Era como ir en busca de un león que no quería ser encontrado.

—¿No me quieres?

Inuyasha cogió la mano de Kagome y la colocó sobre su propio vientre ante lo que la joven se ruborizó.

—Te quiero —le dijo—. Pero no voy a hacer nada hasta que no pongas a Koga en el lugar que le corresponde, en el pasado. Eras muy niña, Kagome. Pensaste que era sincero —volvió a besarla—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con este presente, con nosotros.

Kagome le devolvió el beso de la misma manera incitante, provocadora.

—Inuyasha... —rogó.

Inuyasha mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de la joven.

—¿Por qué Koga dijo que fue como hacerle el amor a una niña? —preguntó—. ¿Eras tan delgada?

—Como una tabla —respondió ella con cierta amargura.

Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás y miró los firmes senos de la muchacha, mientras sus recios labios se curvaban con sensualidad al recorrer las suaves curvas.

—¿Tú? —preguntó riendo—. Lamento tener que interrumpir este momento —murmuró Inuyasha—. ¿Qué te parece si te pones la ropa y tomamos un café?

—Preferiría retarte a un combate en el lecho —susurró ella—. Si tú me enseñaras cómo seducirte...

Había placer en la risa de Inuyasha, y mucho más que eso en el abrazo cálido que le siguió.

—A la primera oportunidad que tenga —le prometió.

De mala gana, la joven se alejó de Inuyasha extrañamente cómoda.

—Ropas —dijo Inuyasha, mientras se colocaba el suéter y observaba a Kagome ponerse la bata—. Eres muy atractiva así, incluso con una bata.

—Me halagas, lo sabes —murmuró Kagome mientras buscaba los pantalones y la blusa en el armario.

—No, amor —le dijo—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cinco minutos más tarde Kagome se reunió con él en el sofá. Inuyasha silbó suavemente.

—¡Qué belleza! —murmuró con aprobación.

Le dio a Kagome una taza de café mientras la joven se acomodaba cerca del brazo del sillón.

—Una vez me dijiste que tu combinación favorita de colores era el negro y el beige.

—En ti, sí —Inuyasha bebió el café—. Todavía siento tu sabor —murmuró, con ojos plenos de pasión—. Señorita Sofisticación —dijo riendo—. Creí que eras una mujer de mundo, incluso al principio. Estaba loco por ti aquella noche que partí hacia París —Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse cuando vio la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Kagome—. Quería vengarme. Había visto la forma en que me habías mirado aquella noche en el ascensor. Me pregunté hasta dónde podía llegar —le dijo, con un tono divertido—. Era un juego. Nada más que eso. Y luego...

El teléfono sonó antes de que Inuyasha pudiera continuar, y Kagome fue a atender la llamada con el orgullo herido. Un juego. Un juego cruel del que él debía sentirse avergonzado como ella lo estaba.

—¿Hola? —preguntó temblando.

—Inuyasha Tashio, por favor —respondió una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea.

Kagome entregó a Inuyasha el auricular sin mirarlo.

—Es para ti —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Kagome volvió al sillón. Apenas oía la voz de Inuyasha. El hombre habló durante poco tiempo y después colgó y reanudó la conversación.

—¿Dónde estaba? —murmuró Inuyasha.

—En tu partida —respondió Kagome con ojos fríos—. Adiós.

—Quería explicarte algo —le dijo él intuyendo su cambio de animo.

—Estoy muy ocupada. Si voy a ir a Kochi mañana, tengo muchas cosas que preparar —le dijo tensa.

—No vas a volver sola —le advirtió Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué molestarse? El juego ha terminado, Inuyasha. Ya no quiero jugar más.

—Yo tampoco, querida —le dijo Inuyasha suavemente con una sonrisa leve—. Nunca más.

Kagome lo vio alejarse con una sensación de tristeza.

—Gracias por el desayuno —le dijo con amabilidad.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la puerta se volvió para estudiar la delicada figura.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi casa de la infancia camino a Kochi?

—¿Quieres decir Kyoto?

—Podríamos pasar algunas horas allí. Me gustaría mostrarte mi antigua casa.

¿Realmente quería hacerlo, o simplemente deseaba visitar a su fantasma y tener a Kagome allí para hacer la situación más soportable para él? La joven ya no confiaba en Inuyasha después de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Kagome, no voy a intentar hacerte el amor otra vez —le dijo Inuyasha con delicadeza—. Eso ha terminado.

—De acuerdo.

—Myoga vendrá a buscarte a las siete —añadió mientras salía—. Quiero salir temprano.

—De acuerdo. Estaré lista.

Un reluciente Rolls Royce negro les aguardaba en el aeropuerto de Kyoto, y Myoga esperaba junto al coche.

—Piensas en todo —murmuró Kagome mientras subían al espacioso asiento trasero.

—Debo hacerlo, querida. Myoga, recorre la ciudad antes de ir a casa. Quiero mostrar la ciudad a la señorita Higurashi.

—Sí, señor. ¿Por dónde quiere empezar?

—Por la calle Sengoku, apartir de ahí el tour es todo tuyo, solo ten en mente los tiempos, tengo suficientes cosas que atender.

—Hay una serie de casas en las calles Fuji y Anika, señor.

—Tiempo, Myoga —dijo suspirando Inuyasha—. Tiempo.

—Sí, señor —respondió brevemente el chofer. Kagome miró a Inuyasha. Pero los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados, había líneas profundas en su rostro y sombras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Has dormido? —le preguntó suavemente.

—No mucho, no —luego abrió los ojos—. ¿Tú sí?

—No sabía que había tantas palmeras en esta parte del estado —dijo para cambiar de conversación, mientras miraba las viejas casas que aparecían al entrar a la ciudad—. ¿Qué antigüedad tiene Kyoto?

—Fue fundada en el siglo XV. Pero los chinos se establecieron aquí aproximadamente un siglo después por lo que dejaron la huella más importante en esta ciudad. Mis ancestros, los Tashio fundaron La Plantación.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Kagome ante tal premisa.

—La casa de la plantación. Así se le conoce, desde tiempos medievales. Todavía hace quinientos años, era una aldea muy productiva y de unas costumbres exquisitas. Existen miles de leyendas al respecto, tú sabes: demonios, joyas que cumplen deseos, sacerdotisas, árboles sagrados—Inuyasha rió suavemente—. Apenas queda algo de uno de esos legendarios árboles.

—Amas este lugar, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Kagome imaginando la vieja casa.

—Mucho. Cuanto más tiempo pasa más consciente soy de mis raíces. Mira —dijo Inuyasha, incorporándose para indicar algo a la joven desde la ventanilla—. Ese es el templo Shikon, el más antiguo de la región.

—Es hermoso —dijo Kagome observando la estructura antigua pero intacta.

—Y por allí está el árbol sagrado, Goshinboku. Tengo que llevarte allí un día. Hay muchos lugares para ver. Necesitamos tiempo para ello.

La primera mirada que Kagome echó a la Plantación fue suficiente para que la joven se enamorara de ella. La imponente casa de piedra gris estaba alejada del camino en medio de un nido de inmensos robles de los que pendía el musgo negro.

—Es imponente —dijo Kagome con reverencia.

—Eso es común en la familia —murmuró Inuyasha mirándola, para recordarle la última y muy vergonzante oportunidad en que había utilizado aquella palabra.

—¿Quién se ocupa de cuidarla por ti?

—El ama de llaves y su esposo... los Haruboto. Han estado con la familia desde que yo era un adolescente —le dijo.

—Apuesto a que naciste adulto —respondió la joven con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mis padres no estuvieron lo suficiente aqui. La señora Haruboto me crió.

—¿Dónde estaban tus padres?

—Fallecieron. Mi madre murió siendo yo muy pequeño y mi padre le siguió luego de cinco años, No pongas esa cara – dijo cuando observo la mirada triste de Kagome - Ellos compartían una alergia que tenían en común... yo.

Kagome vio por un instante, al niño pequeño, solitario y herido, de cabello plateado, que pasaba el tiempo libre observando los barcos en el puerto, que iban y venían, y soñaba con guerrillas.

Los dedos de Kagome dubitativos, rozaron la mano de Inuyasha que descansaba sobre el asiento.

Inuyasha se puso tenso ante el leve contacto y se echó hacia atrás.

La muchacha entonces decidió simular interés por la fachada de la casa.

—Es una casa ideada para niños —murmuró sin pensar.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta cuando Myoga detuvo el motor, y salió del coche, dejando que el chofer le abriese la puerta a Kagome. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de cuánto había herido a Inuyasha con aquellas palabras.

Recordó demasiado tarde que Inuyasha y su primera esposa no habían podido tener hijos. Kagome nunca se había molestado en preguntar a Inuyasha por qué, de quién era el problema. Nunca se le había ocurrido que hubiese podido herirlo de tal manera el no poder tener hijos.

A pesar de que todavía se sentía dolida a causa del trato que había recibido de Inuyasha el día anterior, no había sido su intención ofenderlo deliberadamente. Ahora, Inuyasha parecía más imponente e inalcanzable que nunca. Y por primera vez Kagome quiso acercarse a él de una manera más que física. Quería ser parte de su vida.

o

o

o

o

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, no me queda más que agradecerles por sus comentarios y alentarles que no se pierdan la continuación. Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos. Siempre es muy grato actualizar y ver que la historia les está gustando. Como nota de inicio del capítulo, esta vez solo les puedo decir, que esta es la parte más crucial de toda la historia, al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Disfrútenlo y después me cuentan que les pareció.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Capítulo 8

Kagome permaneció quieta y en silencio mientras un solo pensamiento la invadía. Quería ser parte de la vida de Inuyasha. La simple idea la conmociono por dentro y el solo pensar que en todos esos años Inuyasha había estado para ella las 24 horas de cada día, le hizo sentir el anhelo de corresponderle de todas las maneras posibles.

Kagome pensó que durante todo ese tiempo su autosuficiencia sería su mejor compañera, nunca había necesitado a nadie, nada excepto su propia compañía y su carrera, pero en ese momento sentía profundos e incontrolables deseos de tener algo más, de estar junto a un hombre. De tener una familia, amor e hijos. Deseaba trascender en aquellos terrenos tan repudiados por ella.

Desgraciadamente, la noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que Inuyasha sólo la había querido como un pasatiempo. Él mismo había dicho que no jugaría más. Serían amigos nuevamente. Sólo amigos. Quizá él nunca había superado la muerte de Kikyo y no tenía nada más que deseo para ofrecer a una mujer.

Kagome lo acompañó hasta la galería principal, donde una dama alta y elegante lo abrazó y un caballero mayor, igualmente alto pero delgado sonreía detrás de ellos.

—Kagome, este caballero es Sato Haruboto y ella es su esposa Yeri. Ambos cuidan de La Plantación —dijo Inuyasha sonrientemente.

Después de los saludos entraron en la casa.

Una alfombra persa embellecía el hall central. Había un gran salón hacia la izquierda cuyo suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras orientales; los muebles eran en su mayoría de caoba que brillaba, con herrajes de bronce lustrados.

—¿El mobiliario es indio? —preguntó Kagome, mientras su mirada recorría las hermosas antigüedades, las pinturas y luego el inmenso hogar de piedra.

—La señorita sabe discernir —dijo la señora Haruboto, riendo—. Sí, lo es. El primer señor Tashio en sus tiempos se casó con la hija de un hacendado de la India Occidental, y estas piezas eran parte de su dote. Y podría decirle al respecto, algunas historias... – agrego amenamente.

—Que sin duda te agradan en demasía, pero antes querrás un poco de té, ¿No es así Kagome? —le dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo la charla—. Ha sido un viaje muy largo. – señalo sonrientemente.

—Y usted ha trabajado demasiado, diría yo —comentó la señora Haruboto con desaprobación—. Lo que usted necesita es un par de semanas aquí, para que yo pueda cuidarlo. Prepararé unos bocadillos y unos trozos de tarta.

—Nunca te dejan crecer —comentó Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón—. He extrañado esto.

—Lamento lo que he dicho. No creía...

—¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? —le dijo gruñendo—. Dios, es lo único que haces últimamente. No tienes que controlar tus impulsos conmigo. Sabes que no. – añadió con particular énfasis. Curiosamente el humor de Inuyasha estaba bastante cambiante.

—Pero no quería que pensaras...

—El problema era de Kikyo. No mío. A pesar de mi edad aún soy fértil. Las pruebas no mienten. – comento sin mucha importancia.

—Te hiciste estudios – afirmo Kagome gratamente sorprendida.

—Tuve que hacerlo —murmuró Inuyasha— para mi propia tranquilidad. Debía saberlo.

Kagome no sabía qué decirle. Un hijo le habría ayudado a llevar mejor la pena. Habían pasado seis años, pero, ¿todavía sentía el mismo dolor? ¿Todavía amaba a Kikyo hasta el punto de excluir a cualquier otra mujer? ¿Era por eso por lo que se comportaba así?

Inuyasha sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

—Es solo que en ciertos momentos me he preguntado por qué tú y Kikyo no tuvieron hijos, eso es todo.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —le dijo simplemente—. No era porque no los deseara, los deseaba. Incluso ahora —Inuyasha se dirigió a la ventana y observó los inmensos jardines japoneses contrastantes con la decoración Indu del interior.

Kagome bajó la mirada. De algún modo, había logrado que se enojara otra vez; deseó no haber aceptado ir allí. Aquella situación era más bien una prueba. De pronto el sólo mirar a Inuyasha le causaba dolor. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, solos en la misma habitación a poca distancia uno del otro, y sin embargo, tan distanciados.

De pronto, a Kagome se le ocurrió que sería mejor acortar su visita y continuar el viaje a Kochi sola. Justo antes de que decidiera su cometido, la señora Haruboto volvió con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y una tetera humeante de té.

—Aquí estamos —dijo con tono natural—. Ahora, señor Inuyasha, haga que esta joven coma algo también —advirtió cuando se dirigía a la puerta—. Necesita alimentarse.

Kagome no levantó la mirada y empezó a servir el té en las tazas.

—Deberías sentirte halagada —dijo Inuyasha al sentarse en un inmenso sillón mientras sostenía el plato y la taza de exquisito diseño en una sola mano—. La señora Haruboto rara vez usa esta porcelana, excepto para las visitas más importantes.

—Es un honor para mí. Yo diría que no estoy calificada.

—Lo estás para algunas personas. Sin duda para Black. – contesto con recelo.

—Seguramente —respondió Kagome con apagada ironía. La verdad era que sus ánimos no estaban en su mejor momento.

—¿Para cuándo planeas la famosa fiesta? —preguntó Inuyasha sin mostrar mucho interés.

Los ojos de Kagome se detuvieron un instante en Inuyasha y volvieron a concentrarse en su taza.

—Kaede envió las invitaciones el día que dejé Kochi —le informó sin una pisca de emoción—. Ella ya se puso en comunicación con la persona encargada del servicio y con los músicos.

—Qué organización —respondió Inuyasha ingenuamente, y bebió un sorbo de su café.

—Después de todo soy una mujer de negocios —le recordó Kagome con cierta frialdad. Si Inuyasha esperaba que ella le siguiera nuevamente el juego, estaba realmente equivocado.

—Todo negocios —respondió él—. Muy poco mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? — pregunto Kagome cuando terminó su café tratando de ocultar la forma en que Inuyasha la había herido.

—Pensé que quizás querrías ver los jardines antes de que nos marcháramos —le dijo con amargura.

—Sí, si dispones de tiempo para hacerlo —respondió ella cortésmente. Solo necesitaba ser fuerte un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Apenas hablaron mientras se dirigían por la puerta de atrás al jardín. Caminaron bajo las increíbles ramas nudosas de los robles; a distancia, se percibía el rumor del río y el suave murmullo de los pinos mecidos por el viento.

—Las... las plantas deben estar en flor —dijo Kagome rompiendo la monotonía del silencio.

—Lo están —respondió Inuyasha—. Azaleas, camelias, magnolias, rosas... es una sinfonía de color en primavera.

—Qué extraño, ese tipo de flores no son muy comunes en estas regiones. Es decir no muy propias del estilo japonés — puntualizo analíticamente. – Seguro tu esposa hizo plantar estas bellezas - murmuró Kagome— ¿plantó algunas?

—Kikyo era demasiado delicada para dedicarse a la jardinería —repuso él brevemente—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en traer fantasmas? ¿Tanto me temes? ¡Ya no intentaré seducirte! – nuevamente Inuyasha hacía alusión de su dote para combinar ironía, sarcasmo e ira en una sola oración.

—Sí, el juego ha terminado. ¿No es ésa la manera en que te expresaste? —preguntó Kagome sintiendo como si algo explotara dentro de sí misma. Horrorizada sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Por Dios, Kagome —dijo al acercársele decididamente.

La cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando lo supe? — murmuró Inuyasha con cierto enojo—. Dios mío, salí del apartamento con ganas de matar a Black —suspiró intentando tranquilizarse—. Por supuesto que no he dormido, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Quería que todo fuese perfecto entre nosotros la primera vez que hiciésemos el amor.

—Te deseaba, tú lo sabes —logró decir la joven en medio de las lágrimas.

—Sí —dijo Inuyasha abrumado.

—Fue bonito mientras duró —agrego dolida y con el alma hecha pedazos.

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño. Uno de sus dedos recorrió los labios de la joven, mientras sus ojos intensos miraban su boca con sed—. No quiero imaginarme lo hermoso que podría haber sido —murmuró—. Me respondes tan maravillosamente, mi pequeño amor... tan cálida y apasionada. Casi me volviste loco ayer. Y después no poder tenerte...

—Te deseo —contestó ella.

—Yo también te deseo —respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad—. Pero por el momento, las cosas van a quedar así.

—Inuyasha —protestó con renuencia. Por qué demonios las cosas tenían que ser así, si él solo quería sexo, adelante, ella le daría lo que él quisiera, de eso Kagome estaba segura. Ya no podía darse el lujo de esperar nada a cambio. Ahora ella era consciente de que estaba a su merced.

—¿Sinceramente piensas que estás preparada para esta clase de compromiso? —le preguntó con dureza. Inuyasha acarició los brazos de la muchacha. —Kagome, el sexo es una responsabilidad —le dijo con delicadeza—. A menos que se entienda como una proposición de negocios, hay algo más en él que la satisfacción de un deseo. ¿Has pensado en tomar precauciones? —le preguntó seriamente.

La joven se sentía muy inexperta cuando Inuyasha le hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

—En realidad, no —respondió. Por qué no podía tomarla simplemente.

—¿Entonces? – pregunto con una media sonrisa.

—¿No puedes tomarlas tú?

Inuyasha sonrió con delicadeza. Sus ojos eran pacientes y miraban a la muchacha divertidos.

—¿Contigo? ¿Cómo podría? Cuando logré alejarme de ti ayer, no sabía siquiera mi nombre.

—¿Es que los hombres maduros como tú no tienen más control de sí mismos, señor Tashio? —le dijo en tono de broma.

—No cuando desean a una mujer de la manera en que yo te deseo a ti —murmuró—. ¿Por qué te molestas en usar sostén?

Kagome apenas podía respirar, el corazón le latía salvajemente, pues los dedeos expertos de Inuyasha hacían cosas que escapaban a su control. Las manos de la joven llegaron hasta el cuello fuerte y los dedos acariciaron el abundante cabello de la nuca; Kagome cerró los ojos mientras sentía el suave y dulce tacto.

—Mírame —le dijo Inuyasha en un murmullo ronco.

Kagome levantó la mirada nublada y observó cómo los ojos dorados de Inuyasha parecían oscurecerse mientras desabrochaba, uno por uno, los botones de la blusa. Ante ello Kagome comenzó a suspirar, pero no intentó detenerlo.

Las manos recias buscaron el broche del sostén, pero la muchacha le dijo que no con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Se desabrocha... delante —murmuró temblorosa.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —le preguntó Inuyasha al encontrar el broche y desabrocharlo lentamente, apartando el delicado encaje de las altas y perfectas curvas de los senos.

—Sólo tú y nadie más —logró responder extasiada.

Las manos expertas la tomaron, la acariciaron, le dieron calor mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener su desesperación.

—Dulce, dulce amor —murmuró Inuyasha—. Bésame.

Kagome acercó la boca de Inuyasha a la suya, los delicados labios se separaron invitándolo, tentándolo, mientras que el cuerpo de la joven temblaba febrilmente cuando la boca de Inuyasha comenzó a devorar la suya con una sed increíblemente tierna, cálida y profunda, más aún que en todos los encuentros anteriores.

Inuyasha deshizo el beso y abrazo a Kagome posesivamente, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo la delicada silueta que atesoraba con desesperación.

—¡Debemos estar locos!—exclamó Inuyasha al tiempo que abrochaba de nuevo el sostén y la blusa—. No quiero que te enfermes.

—No me importaría... —le dijo Kagome con ternura en los ojos— Es maravilloso. Inuyasha, nunca permitiré a otro hombre que me toque de esa manera.

—Lo sé... Kagome eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Podría devorarte. ¡Cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpo! ¡Dios mío! —Inuyasha la estrechó en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que a la joven se le cortó la respiración—. Podría hacerte mía aquí sobre la hierba —le confesó exhalando fuertemente..

—Lo siento —murmuró Kagome tranquilizándolo con sus manos reconfortantes, cálidas y tiernas; le acarició el oído—: Lo sé, lo sé Inuyasha, puedes poseerme, ahora, aquí, de pie, recostados en la hierba, de cualquier manera, ¿es que no lo sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió él tenso, pero controlándose. Los brazos se estrecharon—. Siempre has estado deseosa de darme lo que yo necesito, inclusive sexo, ¿es así?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —respondió ella—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué?

Kagome pestañeó. La pregunta la confundió.

—Porque... me importas —dijo por fin—. Porque somos amigos.

—¿Realmente te entregarías a mí sólo por amistad? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

—¡Me estás confundiendo!

—Creo que nos estamos confundiendo el uno al otro —respondió Inuyasha secamente.

Se inclinó y besó a Kagome con dulzura.

—Puedes tener tu bendita fiesta, si significa tanto para ti, pero no puedes tener a Black. Ahora no.

Sólo para irritarlo, como una travesura, Kagome le sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mía —le respondió sin bromear y con la mirada más siniestra del mundo.

—No comprendo —Kagome lo observó detenidamente.

—Recuérdame que te lo explique cuando te quites ese loco plan de la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos importa ahora lo que sucedió hace nueve años, Kagome? Eso es el pasado, en el sitio donde mejor puede estar, incluyendo al hombre sin el cual pensaste que no podías vivir. ¿Qué clase de vida podrías llevar con él?

—Inuyasha... —dijo Kagome protestando débilmente.

—Debemos vivir en el presente. Pero veo que voy a tener que dejar que lo descubras por ti misma —Inuyasha la dejó ir.

—No comprendo —volvió a decirle ella, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Tú... tú me deseas, pero no haces nada, y somos amigos, pero no lo somos —respondió tartamudeando—. Inuyasha, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Querida, te quedarías atónita si lo supieras.

—Ya lo estoy —murmuró—. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras...

—Tú eres la única que nunca me ha deseado, ni mí ni a mi dinero.

—¿Es esa la razón?

—Tendremos que hablar sobre ello algún día. Pero no ahora, querida. Tengo trabajo que hacer y créeme, un minuto más a tu lado y estropearía la gran lección que tienes que aprender –dijo seriamente desviando la mirada - Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Al poco tiempo, la pareja estaba en Kochi, Kaede los recibió con innumerables besos y le habló animadamente de las invitaciones, la cuenta del decorador, las provisiones, la ausencia de llamadas telefónicas, y otra media docena de temas relacionados con la fiesta, hasta que la postura rígida de Inuyasha en el hall llamó la atención de Kagome.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó amablemente.

Por supuesto, Inuyasha negó, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada extraña, la intensidad de sus ojos dorados parecía opacarse en segundos. Estaba triste.

—No has metido tus maletas —observó ella.

—Ya las he mandado a Tokio —respondió Inuyasha. Sonrió ligeramente y añadió— No me voy a quedar.

Debería haberse sentido aliviada. Debería haber gritado de alegría y haber saltado de un lado a otro. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrarío lo que quería era llorar y gritar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Negocios, amor. Cosas que no puedo controlar desde aquí. Una discusión de trabajo en la fábrica, un fallo en un equipo... y muchas cosas más.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije. Kagome, eres una mujer ya. No puedo protegerte todo el tiempo de por vida, no importa cuánto desee hacerlo. Hay algo que se llama confianza en cualquier relación sincera. Es hora de que te deje sola, amor.

—Pero Inuyasha, te perderás la fiesta —le dijo con desesperación.

—Envíame una invitación. – pidió simplonamente.

—Lo haré. Inu, no estás enojado todavía, ¿verdad? No estarás diciendo adiós...

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura con sus manos grandes y cálidas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Adiós es una palabra que nunca usaremos. Te dejo un poco de espacio para respirar, eso es todo. Hemos recorrido un largo camino en poco tiempo, pero debemos estar seguros. Lo he dicho antes, lo digo de nuevo. Ten tu fiesta. Sácate a Black de la cabeza. Pasa algún tiempo con él. Pero nada más que eso, señorita Libertad —la previno, con una mirada que parecía anunciar peligro—. No, a menos que me lo digas primero. Quiero tu palabra de que será así.

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para hablar.

—Eso suena a posesividad —le dijo.

—Me perteneces —respondió Inuyasha con simpleza—. No te voy a entregar a otro hombre a menos que estés totalmente segura de que es el hombre para ti, y es por eso es que quiero esa promesa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kagome aceptando a pesar de no saber por qué lo hacía.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Bien, si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Las manos de Kagome acariciaron la fina seda marrón que cubría el pecho de Inuyasha.

—¿Me llamarás?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaré ocupado.

—Está bien, Inuyasha.

—Qué triste vocecita —murmuró Inuyasha suavemente—. Nada de eso. Sonríeme.

—No tengo ganas de sonreír. Te echaré de menos. – murmuro casi llorando.

Inuyasha la miró incesante.

—Así lo espero —dijo—. Adiós.

—¿Vas a besarme? —murmuró.

—Si deseas que lo haga.

—No importa, si significa tanto esfuerzo para ti.

Inuyasha rió levemente, y la joven esperó que esos fuertes brazos la estrecharan, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Un minuto más tarde Kagome oyó que la puerta se abría.

Se volvió aturdida, pero Inuyasha ya se había marchado y había cerrado la puerta.

La muchacha corrió tras él, pero Inuyasha ya estaba bajando las escaleras, y cuando Kagome llegó al exterior, Inuyasha estaba encendiendo el motor del Mercedes.

Kagome cruzó los brazos tratando de mantenerse en pie, estaba muy dolida. No comprendía a Inuyasha ni a sí misma, pero sí entendía la pena que sentía por dentro. Se sentía total y desesperadamente sola y no sabía cómo iba a continuar viviendo sin él.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Cada vez se pone más emocionante la historia así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Créanme que gracias a eso, hago un esfuerzo más por actualizar por lo menos cada semana. Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Me alegra que aun sigan el fic y sobre todo que me apoyen con sus comentarios, muchas gracias.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Capítulo 9

En seis largos años esa era la primera vez que Kagome pasaba más de dos semanas sin ver o hablar con Inuyasha. Hasta el momento no sabía nada de él, ni una noticia, un email, ni una señal de humo. Con el paso de los días Kagome sentía que se marchitaba como una flor sin sol que le diese vida. Literalmente su sol se había esfumado.

Koga, cuya compañía la había entretenido una o dos veces por semana, no parecía notar que Kagome no estaba demasiado comunicativa. El joven prefería hablar a escuchar, y no conocía a Kagome lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

Por iniciativa de Kagome, Koga se había puesto en contacto con Inuyasha, y la hilandería estaba en proceso de incorporarse a Textiles Tashio. Desgraciadamente, y como era de esperarse, aquello fueron solo negociaciones y papeleo, que por supuesto no involucraban a Kagome para nada. Ella por su parte, intentó averiguar si por curiosidad Inuyasha le había mencionado algo Koga sobre ella, pero se decepcionó ante la nula respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Después de todos esos años de amistad, Inuyasha se había olvidado de ella? ¿Ya no se interesaba por ella?

—Estás viendo a ese Koga muy a menudo —comentó Kaede una noche cuando la joven esperaba que el aludido la fuese a buscar.

—A Inuyasha no le importo —dijo Kagome con amargura—. No se ha molestado en llamar, y ya han pasado tres semanas. La fiesta es el viernes por la noche —añadió. Faltaban tan sólo dos días.

—Ha recibido la invitación. Yo me he asegurado que llegase a tiempo.

Kagome estaba enojada.

—No vendrá.

—No pensaría lo mismo si fuera tú —Kaede miró el vestido que llevaba Kagome con admiración y sonrió—. Muy hermoso. ¿El señor Black aprecia el esfuerzo?

—Aprecia que me haya esforzado por pedir a Inuyasha que comprase la planta, eso es todo. Es un hombre agradable, Kaede, un poco descarriado, un poco infantil, pero muy agradable.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí. ¿No es triste? Después de tantos años, no me puedo vengar de lo que me hizo. ¿Y sabes qué? Inuyasha tenía razón. Lo que más me atraía de Koga era lo inalcanzable y perfecto que en ese momento me parecía, y ¿Sabes que es lo más estúpido de todo?

Qué no pudiste atraparlo hace nueve años… - dijo acertadamente mientras suspiraba.

Qué triste. – contesto Kagome en un suspiro. Ahora todo parecía muy claro para ella. ¡Qué tonta y terca había sido!

—¿E Inuyasha?

Los dedos de Kagome acariciaron la tela suave de su vestido un tanto nerviosa.

—Yo no le importo —repitió.

—No puedes enjaular a un demonio, querida —dijo Kaede con tono enigmático—. Debes dejarlo en libertad y esperar que vuelva a ti.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta y Kagome se detuvo un instante para coger su abrigo de zorro colorado y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. A Inuyasha le encantaría ese nuevo abrigo. Le recordaría el sobrenombre que le había hecho hacía mucho le había puesto. Kagome se envolvió en el zorro, y recordó el firme abrazo de aquellos recios brazos desnudos, de ese cuerpo cálido, desnudo y firme, masculino y perfecto. Se odiaba por desearlo aún más que entonces.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo Koga más tarde mientras terminaban de saborear un delicioso postre de crema.

—Estoy cansada. Haciendo los preparativos, tú sabes.

—Ah, sí —Koga solo sonrió—. Todo el mundo está hablando de ello. Imagínate, una famosa diseñadora de modas en nuestro medio y todas esas personas sofisticadas —comentó con una sonrisa—. Me he enterado de que has invitado a algunas estrellas de Cine.

—Cierto —le dijo Kagome riendo, ¿Qué relevancia tenía eso ahora? La dichosa fiesta ya no le emocionaba tanto.

—Seguramente todo eso te costará mucho dinero —añadió Koga mientras la joven lo imaginaba haciendo cuentas mentales.

—Puedo pagarlo —murmuró.

—Ya me he enterado. Y lo veo también —dijo Koga fijando especial interés en el brazalete de esmeraldas que había rescatado saldando el préstamo. Koga hizo un mohín—. Qué éxito más increíble. De la pobreza a la cima del mundo en nueve años.

—Con algo de trabajo de por medio.

—Y ninguno de nosotros creía que todo estaba dentro de ti. Yo menos que nadie. Cuando pienso en algunas de las cosas injustas que dije acerca de ti...

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Kagome, con un tono menos cortante que de costumbre—. Solías decir que yo no pertenecía al mismo círculo al que pertenecías tú y tus amigos, y que tu madre se horrorizaría al encontrarme. Yo estaba en un rincón cerca de ti cuando lo dijiste.

—¿No oíste el resto? —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿El resto? —preguntó ella.

—Que yo pensaba que mi madre era un ogro terrible y que si abría la boca para decirte algo, se las vería conmigo —le respondió.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero también dijiste aquella frase desagradable con respecto a hacer el amor...

—Estaba furioso con Hoyo por la manera en que te miraba —respondió Koga fríamente—. Hubiera querido invitarte yo mismo a la fiesta, pero no estaba seguro de que fueras porque yo era mucho mayor —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Al principio fuiste tan dulce, todo era divertido, hasta aquella noche. Luego comencé a ponerme serio con respecto a la relación. Sabes, nunca hubiera funcionado. Mi madre te hubiera destruido, y en ese entonces todavía no era independiente económicamente. Era inútil y me di cuenta. Entonces puse fin a la relación. Esa fiesta simplemente precipitó las cosas. Dejaste el pueblo antes de que pudiera darte explicaciones. Me alegré sinceramente de que lo hicieras. Temía lo que podría suceder.

—Nunca había pensado en esa versión de la fiesta. – agrego analíticamente

—Somos más grandes ahora, más maduros. Esta vez podemos hacer lo que queramos, nadie va a interferir. – advirtió demasiado meloso para gusto de Kagome.

«Eso es lo que crees», pensó Kagome, pero en vez de decirle lo que pensaba se limitó a sonreírle. No podía decirle a Koga que el hombre que era no podía ocupar el lugar del joven a quien ella había amado en su adolescencia. Del que había estado locamente enamorada, se corrigió a sí misma. El amor era perdurable, y ése no lo era. Inuyasha siempre había tenido razón. Inuyasha...

—¿Qué dirías —murmuró Koga— de un anticuado pero hermoso anillo de compromiso?

—Me gustas mucho. He disfrutado mucho saliendo contigo otra vez, y te estoy agradecida por decirme la verdad. Pero somos personas diferentes. Y yo he cambiado mucho como para que me satisfaga lo que me ofreces. Ya no soy una niña —finalizó con tristeza—. He crecido.

Koga Black se encogió levemente de hombros con una mirada anhelante.

—Ojalá yo no lo hubiera hecho —murmuró—. Eras una niña tan encantadora. Si tan solo...

—Una niña… Tristes palabras, amigo mío —dijo Kagome sonriendo ante la ironía —. La verdad es que me gustabas mucho – agrego mirando azul profundo de los ojos de Koga.

¿Y ahora? Tú aun me gustas. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora — le dijo simplemente y volvió a sonreír—. Siempre la has tenido.

Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Muy diferentes… - puntualizo con tristeza.

La noche de la fiesta llegó. Kagome había diseñado algo absolutamente exclusivo para la ocasión, un vestido amarillo, de satín con detalles de oro que contrastaban con su desnuda espalda adornada con una cadena de diamantes que contrastaban con la gargantilla exquisita que acompañaba el profundo escote que destacaba su esplendida figura. Esa noche lucía tan jovial como elegante. Con él, parecía una diosa.

Muy lejos de ahí, sus pensamientos volaban a otro lugar imaginando que Inuyasha pudiese o no estar entre sus invitados. El corazón le latía con renovada fuerza al pensar en poder verlo otra vez, en que Inuyasha la cogiera entre sus brazos y le dijera lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

Kagome ansiaba verlo para asegurarse de que no todo estaba perdido. Que todos esos días solo habían sido parte de la lección que Inuyasha tanto anhelaba que ella descubriera. Pero, y si no llegaba a la fiesta, ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar toda la velada?

Koga estaba junto al pie de la escalera cuando Kagome descendió. Pero los ojos de la joven ni siquiera lo miraron, sino que recorrieron la sala, en busca de un caballero alto y elegante que sobresaliera entre los invitados, un hombre imponente en traje de etiqueta.

Pero no lo encontró.

—No estés tan triste —le dijo Koga notando la desilusión en los ojos femeninos—, Estás encantadora.

A la joven le agradó la banda que Kaede había contratado. Ejecutaban melodías maravillosas, mejores que en las grandes fiestas de Tokio. La muchacha prestó mayor atención a la música que a sus compañeros de baile, la mayoría de los cuales la elogiaban por su éxito. Koga la rescató de un acompañante particularmente terrible.

—Gracias —murmuró débilmente—. Mis pies estaban en total peligro de sufrir un daño permanente.

—Es un placer —Koga observó la carita pálida de la joven—, Kagome, estás muy deprimida esta noche. ¿Puedo ayudar?

«Sólo si pudieses ser considerablemente más alto, de grandes músculos y tener el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados», pensó, pero sólo sonrió y dijo respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada —contestó mintiendo—. He tenido que hacer innumerables contactos entre mi oficina y la casa. Pero la actividad febril ha finalizado por el momento, y las cosas mejorarán.

A pesar de sus palabras, la joven pensó que por el momento las cosas no iban bien. Hacía dos horas que había empezado la fiesta e Inuyasha no había aparecido.

Kagome cogió un vaso de whisky con agua de una bandeja y se lo bebió de tres sorbos. Se bebió otro whisky para rematar, y sólo después de unos instantes se sintió repentinamente más vivaz. Ya era hora de que dejara de lamentarse por el inmenso vacío que Inuyasha le hacía sentir.

Kagome se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Koga, y no hizo ningún reproche cuando el joven se inclinó y la besó la mejilla y luego el cabello, ni cuando la acercó escandalosamente a él mientras bailaban. Pasaron algunos minutos y el ritmo de la música se hizo cada vez más candente, y lo mismo sucedía con las abiertas insinuaciones de Koga para con Kagome.

Y como por azares de la vida, el destino quiso que ése fuera el momento preciso en que aquel hombre de arrolladora y atrayente presencia, conocido como Inuyasha Tashio se presento en el salón, resplandeciente con su traje de etiqueta negro de tres piezas y una vibrante mirada endemoniada.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

¿¿Qué les pareció?? =S. Por lo que pueden ver, Kagome va a tener guerra.

Capítulo final, ¡Espéralo!


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kagome miró a Inuyasha boquiabierta, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Se separó de Koga, con quien estaba bailando, riendo nerviosamente, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a ellos.

—Señor Tashio —dijo Koga con cortesía, y con una sonrisa ofreció la mano a Inuyasha.

Por su parte Inuyasha ignoró los dos gestos. Sólo tenía ojos para Kagome.

—Deseo hablar contigo —le dijo brevemente mirándola fijamente.

—Sí... por supuesto —respondió tartamudeando—. Koga, si me disculpas...

—Por supuesto. – contesto limitándose a observar la manera posesiva en que Tashio se dirigía a Kagome.

—Hola Inuyasha —dijo Kagome lentamente corroborando que en realidad el hombre por el que tanto había esperado de verdad se encontraba ahí.

—¿Has invitado a todo el sur de la ciudad? —le preguntó Inuyasha, recorriendo velozmente el cuarto con la mirada.

—Sólo a los mejores —contesto con cierta arrogancia y una sonrisa traviesa. La joven extendió los brazos—. Baila conmigo —pidió.

—Prefiero tomar veneno —respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió como la sangre se le congelaba, por lo que herida, bajó la mirada con tristeza. Todas esas semanas de espera, junto a la ventana, mirando, esperando ver ese ridículo coche blanco... semanas saltando cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, esperando que fuese él. Todo para que ahora la rechazara.

Kagome se adelantó a Inuyasha; salió del amplio salón y se dirigió por el hall hacia el pequeño estudio. Mientras tanto, esperó a que él llegara para cerrar las puertas correderas y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó clavándole la mirada.

—Hasta hace cinco minutos, sí, gracias —respondió ella.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró por ella.

—¿Tus sueños se hacen realidad? —preguntó Inuyasha dándole la espalda.

—En estos momentos me parece más una pesadilla —murmuró la joven bajando las manos. Tenía la mirada triste—. Te he echado de menos —dijo con tristeza.

—Ya lo he podido comprobar —le contestó con sarcasmo.

—He bebido un whisky con agua, y estoy sintiendo los efectos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué has bebido? – inquirió sorprendido y a la vez curioso por la situación.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio. Por ningún motivo pensaba confesar a ese extraño frío y desconsiderado que había deseado su presencia más que nada en el mundo, y que el licor había sido sólo una manera de eliminar la pena.

—Sólo he venido a decirte que voy a transferir algunas de las pequeñas confecciones a la planta de Black —le dijo Inuyasha todavía de espaldas, por lo que ella no podía ver la expresión de su rostro—. La tuya va a ser una de ellas. Tratarás directamente con él.

—Pero... él te ha vendido la planta. – afirmo contrariada. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

—Todavía la dirige —respondió Inuyasha—. ¿No te lo ha dicho? – cuestiono con falsa sorpresa.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. El mundo de la joven parecía estar haciéndose pedazos. ¿Le estaba insinuando Inuyasha que se apartara de su vida?

—¿Es que... es que no vamos a vernos más, Inuyasha? —preguntó vacilando.

—Sería conveniente que no nos viéramos, Kagome.

En ese momento Kagome sintió como si hubiese recibido una herida de muerte.

La muchacha había estado en lo cierto desde un principio, Inuyasha había estado interesado en ella, pero sólo para mantener una breve relación amorosa, y ya la estaba apartando de su vida. Era lo que había supuesto, pero entonces Kagome había tenido la esperanza de estar equivocada.

Kagome se puso de pie, era demasiado orgullosa para mostrar su angustia a Inuyasha.

—Si eso es lo que crees más correcto —le dijo con delicadeza—. Gracias por... por todo, Inuyasha. Hemos vivido buenos momentos.

—Superaron a los malos. – repuso pensativamente sin enfrentar la mirada de Kagome

La joven lo miró pero debió apartar la mirada de inmediato para que Inuyasha no le viese las lágrimas.

—Envíame una felicitación por Navidad —le dijo Kagome simplemente

—Lo haré.

—Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta. Cuídate —logró decir.

—Por lo menos podrías volverte y mirarme ahora que te despides —dijo Inuyasha enojado, no comprendía cómo siendo su despedida podría ella comportarse de una manera tan indiferente.

—No, no creo que pueda hacerlo —murmuró ella mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

Corrió en busca de Koga, ocultando su semblante lloroso. Kagome retrocedió un instante cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba con firmeza. Él se había ido.

—De modo que así están las cosas —murmuró Koga una vez que analizo la situación.

Pero Kagome no pudo responderle. Se sentía herida.

Con esfuerzo la joven logró sobrevivir el resto de la velada; sonrió a los invitados, dijo las palabras necesarias a cada uno, aceptó cumplidos y los brindó con entereza. Llevó la situación hasta el final, y cuando el último huésped se marchó se echó a llorar en el sofá.

Kaede trató de reconfortarla y consiguió que le Kagome confesara todo lo que había ocurrido en su último enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, secando finalmente sus lágrimas.

—¿Le has dicho que no estabas interesada en Koga? ¿No te das cuenta lo que Inuyasha puede haber pensado al entrar y verte bailando de esa manera con Koga?

—No podía decírselo, no después de la manera en que me ha apartado de su vida. Ahora tengo que encargarme de Koga y pedirle que no me busque más. —Kagome se secó las lágrimas—. Por lo menos esto me dará una razón para no volver a Tokio durante un tiempo. Creo que trasladaré mi oficina aquí, y llamaré a Sango y a Ayame...

—A ti te gusta este sitió, querida, pero puede que a ellas no.

—Entonces iré y vendré constantemente —el rostro de Kagome pareció volver a entristecerse—. No quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha —y se echó nuevamente a llorar—. ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo soportarlo, Kagome, no puedo!

—¿Lo odias tanto, querida?

—Lo amo —respondió Kagome, mirando los ojos dulces de su ama de llaves—. No lo supe hasta que llegamos a Kyoto, y ya era demasiado tarde. Kaede, lo quiero mucho, y todo lo que tengo en el mundo no llegaría nunca a igualar, a compararse con permanecer un solo día con Inuyasha. Todo el dinero y la fama de este mundo no tienen para mí valor sin él.

—¿Puedo sugerir algo?

—¿Qué? – chillo ante la premisa.

—¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes?

—¿Y qué luego me dé una palmadita en la espalda y me tranquilice? —inquirió Kagome entre sollozos—. Porque eso es lo que haría. Para él yo soy una responsabilidad más.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás Inuyasha podría estar enamorado de ti?

—Tú no lo has oído —respondió Kagome en medio del llanto.

—Increíble —dijo Kaede entre suspiros—. Cómo ha podido viajar miles de kilómetros para ver a alguien que odia.

—Él... él sólo ha venido para informarme el cambio.

—Podría haberlo hecho por teléfono. Y, ¿qué fue lo primero que ha visto al entrar?

—A mí con Koga.

—Inuyasha siempre ha estado celoso de todo hombre que se te acerca. Puede que tú no lo hayas notado de la manera en que yo lo he hecho. Lo he visto observarte, querida, y muchísimas mujeres darían cualquier cosa por que un hombre como el señor Tashio las mirase de esa manera. Piensa en ello.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Es demasiado tarde.

—Oh, no, no lo es. Espera un momento aquí.

Kaede salió del cuarto, y un minuto más tarde Kagome oyó que su ama de llaves hacía una llamada telefónica. Luego otra y otra... Después volvió.

—Hay un avión disponible en el aeropuerto para llevarte a Kyoto, un coche que te estará esperando cuando llegues para llevarte a casa de Inuyasha. El resto depende de ti.

—Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que Inuyasha estará en Kyoto – pregunto Kagome exaltada.

—Myoga me lo dijo cuando tú e Inuyasha estaban en el estudio. Estábamos charlando sobre la fiesta y al final se me ocurrió preguntar de donde venían y él me dijo que Inuyasha se estaba quedando en su casa de Kyoto – explico ansiosamente – Ahora si no te apuras perderás el vuelo y dudo mucho que encuentres otro antes del amanecer.

—Pero tengo que cambiarme —murmuró Kagome.

—¿Para qué? ¡Apúrate! Sólo va a quedarse allí una noche.

—No te pediste ningún detalle verdad. – comento sorprendida, la adrenalina estaba comenzando a hacer sus efectos - Bueno, ¿y el taxi?

—Ahí viene —dio un beso a la joven—. Envíale saludos de mi parte a Inuyasha.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kagome se cubrió con la estola y salió.

La recepción en el aeropuerto fue casi instantánea. Momentos después Kagome ya estaba en camino rumbo a Kyoto. Parecía que el destino quería que la travesía de esa noche fuera todo un éxito. Sin embargo Kagome solo se preguntaba si Inuyasha en verdad la quería tanto como decía Kaede.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, el taxi que Kaede le había apartado la llevo rumbo a la Plantación.

La mansión estaba en silencio cuando llegó. Reunió coraje y llamó. Lo peor que podría pasar era que Inuyasha la echase de la casa, ¿Qué podría perder si ya estaba ahí? De todos modos debía intentarlo.

La señora Haruboto se acercó a la puerta; la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa y alegría al ver a Kagome allí.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Ha venido a ver al señor Inuyasha? —agregó cautelosa.

Kagome asintió. El corazón le latía rápidamente.

—¿Él... él está aquí? – pregunto ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—Oh, sí —respondió la señora Haruboto—. Ha estado enojadísimo durante las últimas dos horas, ha estado... arrojando cosas. Ha llegado con un humor del demonio —la mujer parpadeó—. Espero que usted mejore su malhumor, señorita.

—Haré todo lo posible. – aseguro respirando profundamente.

Pero todo el coraje pareció abandonarla al subir la escalera, ¿y si Kaede había malinterpretado toda la situación? No era la clase de hombre que le gustara que lo persiguieran.

Kagome se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación. Vio un hilo de luz debajo de la puerta. Obviamente no estaba dormido, a pesar de que no se oía nada en el otro lado de la inmensa puerta.

De todos modos había ido para hablar con él, ¿no? No podría hacerlo desde el hall. Kagome tomó aliento y abrió la puerta.

La joven entró como si nada antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, consecutivamente cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hubiese sido mejor tener algo en qué apoyarse, porque Inuyasha estaba echado en la cama con las sabanas a medio cubrir su magnífico cuerpo desnudo.

—Esto —dijo Inuyasha con cierto humor —se está convirtiendo en un hábito. – comento con particular simpatía pero con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.

Kagome estaba avergonzada y sin querer sus ojos recorrieron el poderoso físico del hombre.

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de que no uses pijama? —le preguntó sintiendo que cada palabra le robaba el aire.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te trae aquí a estas horas? ¿Es que Black no es suficiente para ti? – inquirió volviendo a mostrar la misma actitud fría y distante de hacía unas horas.

El orgullo, abandonó a Kagome cuando su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados devastadores.

—No quiero a Koga —le respondió.

—¿No? Eso no era lo que parecía hace unas horas. – agrego escuetamente.

—¿Qué esperabas? —exclamó—. Has estado lejos durante casi un mes, sin llamar, sin venir a verme. He pasado todo este tiempo mirando por las ventanas, corriendo al teléfono cada vez que alguien llamaba. Y esta noche, en la fiesta te busqué, constantemente, te he esperado, estaba ansiosa ¡y no venías! —exclamo casi gritando con la conmoción a flor de piel y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas —Ansiaba tanto tu presencia... y no venías. Entonces yo... yo bebí un poco y bailé con Koga. ¿Y sabes qué? Te he odiado con todo mi corazón.

Inuyasha no había dicho una palabra, no había movido un solo músculo. Pero después de esas palabras, se puso de pie.

—Pero... pero ¿no vas a ponerte una bata? —le preguntó Kagome temblando en medio del llanto, resignada ante las extravagancias de Inuyasha.

—¿Para qué? De todos modos tendría que quitármela.- contesto con toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

—Pe... pero... —tartamudeó cuando Inuyasha se detuvo frente a ella, y sus brazos desnudos, musculosos la atraparon ansiosamente.

—No te detengas, Kagome —murmuró a su oído—. Se estaba poniendo interesante. ¿Por qué querías que estuviese en la fiesta?

Kagome miró la nada sintiendo que realmente ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, al lado de Inuyasha.

—¿Acaso importa? —pregunto tensa—. Tú crees que duermo con Koga, ¿no es cierto?

—No hubieses viajado tantos kilómetros, en tan poco tiempo, si fuera así —murmuró Inuyasha alagado observando sensualmente la boca de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué no dejas de pelear y haces lo que realmente quieres hacer, Kagome?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? —murmuró temblando.

Como respuesta Inuyasha cogió aquellas manos pequeñas tan frías como nerviosas y las colocó sobre sus caderas.

—Esto —murmuró al inclinarse para besar a Kagome suave y delicadamente—. Quieres estar a mi lado para siempre. Quieres amarme y pertenecerme solo a mí. Quieres tocarme. Quieres yacer en mis brazos y sentir que mi cuerpo es solo tuyo. ¿O vas a decirme que no es ésa la razón por la que has venido?

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Kagome. Inuyasha tenía razón. Por supuesto que sí. Pero era más que eso, mucho más. Kagome se tranquilizó en los brazos de Inuyasha, y dejó que esa boca la besara, y explorara la dulce calidez de su boca y que encendiera una llama que invadió su delgado cuerpo como una explosión de sensaciones.

Kagome gimió al sentir que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía; arqueó su cuerpo de forma incontrolable contra la inmensa calidez de aquel físico que estaba tan unido a ella que ni siquiera el aire podría haber logrado pasar entre ellos.

Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron delicada espalda femenina acercándola imposiblemente más a su cuerpo. Se unieron en un movimiento suave y dulce que hizo que Kagome murmurara contra los labios de Inuyasha:

—Dime que no será... sólo sexo —rogó contra esa boca devoradora.

—Hubiese sido sólo sexo si te hubiese hecho mía hace seis años —dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca—. Dios mío, me has atado como un manojo de espigas, ¿no lo sabías? Quería que fuese sólo un juego antes de ir a París, necesitaba sentirme de nuevo entero cuando Tsubaki y yo nos separamos. Pero, querida, estuviste en mi pensamiento como una obsesión todo el tiempo que permanecía fuera. Cuando regresé, cuando te besé por primera vez, todo se hizo realidad —Inuyasha deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de Kagome y las presionó fuertemente contra las de él—. Te deseo desde el día que nos conocimos, pero nunca he podido acercarme a ti. Nunca era el momento justo. Quizá haya sido mejor, porque ahora deseo mucho más de ti que ese joven cuerpo seductor.

—¿Qué... deseas de mi, Inuyasha?

—Quiero que me des un hijo.

Kagome sintió que esas palabras acariciaban su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti, pequeña gatita —le dijo con voz suave al deslizar sus manos sobre sus muslos para levantarla logrando que las piernas de Kagome abrazaran la cadera masculina—. Te amo. Te necesito, te deseo. Kagome me hubiera gustado matar a Koga por poder abrazarte, tocarte. No te pediré más de lo que puedas darme, pero déjame tenerte esta noche. Quédate conmigo. Te ruego que me ames solo a mí, solo a mí.

La emoción de ese momento casi impedía hablar a la joven. Eso fue lo que Inuyasha estuvo tratando de decirle todo ese tiempo con sus acciones y miradas: Ámame solo a mí.

—Puede... puede que lleve más de una noche—logró decir al tiempo que acariciaba la cara de su amado.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Inuyasha mientras recostaba a Kagome sobre las sábanas que todavía conservaban las huellas del calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—Para... para poder tener...

—¿Un hijo? —murmuró con ojos tiernos; Inuyasha la desnudó dejándola sólo con la ropa interior—. En ese caso sería una buena idea que te casaras conmigo. Para acallar los cotilleos, por supuesto.

Las manos de la muchacha rodearon el cuello de Inuyasha y lo acercaron hacia ella.

—Como si te importaran los cotilleos — dijo mientras se deleitaba al sentir las manos de Inuyasha que la acariciaban y aquellos ojos que devoraban cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos ante la intensidad del amor que sentía—. Inuyasha, haría lo que quisieras —dijo con fervor—. Lo que quisieras. Sería tu amante, sólo tu amante si eso fuese todo lo que pudiera tener.

—Has dicho algo parecido hace poco tiempo. Te he preguntado por qué harías cualquier cosa por mí, y has dicho que no lo sabías. ¿No lo sabes realmente?

—Porque te amo —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Porque eres el principio y el fin de mi mundo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se cerraron durante un instante y al abrirlos nuevamente, la joven vio en ellos una mirada que la conmovió.

—Dios sabe que tú eres eso y mucho más para mí, amor. Y una cosa más. Amé a mi primera mujer. Pero no de la misma manera que te amo a ti. No vivo con fantasmas, y no los habrá entre nosotros, ni esta noche ni ninguna otra noche.

—¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas? – pregunto mientras él le regalaba infinitos besos.

—Con seguridad lo supe cuando me detuve en mi coche en el jardín de tu casa y te vi coqueteándole a Koga. Deseaba prender fuego a sus pantalones —Inuyasha empezó a acariciarla nuevamente—. Pero hablaremos de los cuándos y los porqués más tarde. Ahora, señorita Higurashi —le dijo acercándose aun más— quiero toda su atención.

—Inu, ¿amarte será suficiente? Estoy más que deseosa, pero sé tan poco...

—No tiene importancia —murmuró y además de estrecharla entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla lenta, tierna pero apasionadamente—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y hacer lo que yo te diga. Voy a mostrarte las maneras más tiernas en que un hombre expresa su amor. Voy a ser muy paciente y cuidadoso no debes tener miedo de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Inuyasha, quiero darte todo —susurró jadeante.

El roce de la boca masculina recorrió a el cuerpo femenino por lugares y de maneras con las que nunca había soñado incluso en sus fantasías más eróticas—. Ámame —dijo en un susurro, estaba ansiosa de ser poseída.

Inuyasha rió levemente mientras su mano se extendía para apagar la luz.

Era de mañana cuando Kagome despertó y vio que unos ojos dorados queridos y pacientes la observaban, en ellos se reflejaban todos los recuerdos intactos de la noche anterior. Inuyasha había sido paciente y tierno, resuelto a dar placer y a recibirlo. Su experiencia pronto encendió una pasión en la joven que llegó al borde de la angustia. Kagome recordó que en ese preciso instante abrió los ojos y miró a Inuyasha sorprendida de encontrarlo así, observándola con el rostro tenso de deseo mientras su poderoso físico cubría de manera irresistible el cuerpo de la muchacha...

—Tú... me estabas mirando —murmuró temblorosa, entre sueños.

Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

—Tenía que hacerlo —susurró—. Fue hermoso. La luz de la luna te iluminaba el rostro, ese pequeño y sorprendido llanto, tu cuerpo temblando... lo recordaré el resto de nuestras vidas, Kagome. Fuiste exquisita.

—Tú también —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¡Te amo tanto!

—No más de lo que yo te amo —le susurró—. ¿Cómo quieres casarte? ¿En una iglesia o con un juez aquí en la casa?

—De cualquier manera —respondió Kagome fervientemente.

—Entonces será con un juez aquí en casa —respondió él— porque quiero que sea tan pronto como sea posible.

—No cambiaré de opinión —le aseguró ella con dulzura.

—No es ésa la razón.

Kagome se veía sorprendida tratando de comprender.

—Hemos cometido una falta, querida.

—¿Temes las malas lenguas? —preguntó en broma.

—Le temo a la cigüeña —murmuró Inuyasha contra su delicada boca—. Soy un empresario respetable, un pilar de la comunidad.

—Un seductor de inocentes —replicó Kagome.

—Pero me amas —murmuró Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa.

—Más que a mi propia vida. Aun más —Kagome rió—, más que a mi fabulosa carrera.

—Ahora tienes una nueva carrera, totalmente nueva —susurró Inuyasha mientras cubría a Kagome nuevamente con su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál? —murmuró Kagome sin aliento.

—La de amarme —respondió Inuyasha, y la suave risa de Kagome se desvaneció entre los labios ardientes de Inuyasha Tashio.

Fin.

O

O

O

O

O

Gracias a todos por apoyarme durante todo este tiempo. Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y ánimos. Créanme que eso es lo que impulsa a cada autor a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :)


End file.
